Ricochet in the Light
by Artist.Renegade21
Summary: Sometimes "dying" is easier said than done. Two years she's been gone all in order to insure the safety of everyone she cared about. What will happen when a demon from her past drags Josie back? Can she keep R5 safe once again or is their untimely demise inevitable? Shots in the Dark sequel...R5 fanfic Recommend reading Shots in the Dark first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys I'm back with the sequel to Shots in the Dark. This story will take longer to update than the last. I had two completely different versions written and wasn't totally thrilled with either one so I'm trying to mesh and rework them together into one. I will try my best to have at least two updates a week if not more. As always thanks for reading and feel free to comment. Hope you enjoy this story as much as the last.

OoO (Riker) OoO

Two years, it's been two years since Josie died and took a piece of my sanity with her. After the benefit concert I spent 3 months looking over surveillance footage, ticket purchases and fan videos desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Josie, but I should've known better than to think Josie would let herself be known in anyway. Rocky kept his word to help for about a month before he joined the rest in saying I was wasting my time.

I was left with this puzzling note after her benefit concert and there's no doubt in my mind it's from Josie but everyone keeps trying to convince me that she's gone. I don't know maybe I'm delusional or maybe someone is playing a horrible joke on me, I-I don't know. After Josie's death and the lack of support from my family I felt I needed my own space so a year ago I decided to move into Josie's old apartment, most likely adding to my misery but I couldn't pass up the memories or the strange tanquility.

Right now we're in our garage/studio at my siblings' house working on our next album. Rocky and Ryland are working on a remix version of one of our singles as a bonus track and I'm off in the corner yet again staring at the card I received at the Meet&Greet.

"Rike? Yo Riker...Hey!"

"What," I asked distracted turning my chair towards my siblings.

"Dude I've been calling you for like five minutes," answered Rocky, "man I get you miss Josie, hell we all do, especially today. But Rike you've been lost in your own little world since you got this damn note," Rocky quickly snatched the note from me and panic instantly built up in my chest, "what does 'Don't give up all hope Réalta Rac' even mean?"

"Hey give it back," I snapped reaching for the paper.

"Hey man calm down. I just need your full attention," Rocky explained cautiously.

"Yeah *sigh* I know I'm sorry ok? Just give it back to me man please," I begged.

Rocky reluctantly gave the worn note back to me and I quickly returned it to my wallet. I turned my attention back to my brothers and tried as hard as I could to concentrate on the topic at hand.

"Alright well any-" Rocky was interrupted by Ross walking in with a familiar blue envelope.

"Hey guys sorry, but this came for Riker."

I perked up in my chair as I reached for the envelope. No return address, only my name and address written in Old English calligraphy. With trembling hands I tore at the seal. I could feel my brothers' eyes watching my every move. I drew in a ragged breath before I read what was written.

'If you still have hope then save this number 32.2810°S and wait for the next Réalta Rac.'

"What does that mean," asks Ryland.

"Sounds like part of a coordinate," said Ross.

"Yeah but unfortunately there's no point in searching it though," added Rocky.

"Do you guys still think I'm in denial," I asked looking at puzzled faces.

*sigh* "No we don't, but still we don't have any concrete evidence that it is in fact Josie. I'm sorry Rike but you got to understand our point of view here," explained Rocky.

"I know but I'm telling you guys it's her. No doubt about it," I urged, "see she even called me 'Réalta Rac'."

"Which means..," asked Ryland.

"It means rock star," I answered.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I could practically hear Josie's voice ring through the room.

"So now what," asked Ross.

"Well I don't know what you want to do but I'm not giving up. In the meantime let's finish this damn album," I answered feeling a new found desire.

"Bout damn time," Rocky cheered turning back to the sound board.

I chuckled at his excitement as I placed the new note in my wallet with the other one.

The rest of the afternoon and late into the night the band and I worked on the album. Even collaborating a new song with New Beat Funds. It was about 3:00am when I finally decided to call it a night. I walked down the driveway to my corvette. I stood at the driver door fumbling with my keys when I felt like I was being watched. I quickly scanned the neighborhood around me in hopes of catching the eyes watching me. With no luck I turned my attention back to my car door only to be startled by the green gleam of neighbor tabby cat's eyes.

"Fuck!"

I jumped back clenching my shirt over my erratic heart and dropping my keys on the driveway. 'Perfect.' I bent down to blindly search for them and the being watched feeling intensified. I glanced around once more before standing again, keys in hand.

"Damn it Bells. Get home stupid cat," I scolded, shooing the pesky cat off my car before I cycled through my keyring.

I had the key in the lock and pulling up on the handle when I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my head and everything faded to black...

OoO (Josie) OoO

' "You know McGrath the one good thing about you having so many enemies? I had no problem finding a willing participant to take everything from you," Mikhail laughed bitterly, "this tiny little black haired tart didn't need much persuasion. Isn't that right Micki?"

The line cracked as her voice was added into the conversation.

"I told you just to slit your wrists and let him be mine b-"

"You listen hear fucking *muppet. There's nowhere you can hide that I won't fucking find you."

"That may be true but all I really have to do is take out pretty boy behind you to completely fuck up your world."

I quickly spun around in time to see the laser dot gleaming in the center of his chest.

"Riker? No!" *Boom*...'

I shot up in bed instantly clutching the prominent scar next to my heart. I was drenched in a cold sweat. Panic stricken breaths filled the silence of my dark room. I rolled my eyes and groaned annoyed for letting this dream affect me once again. Reluctantly I rolled out of bed throwing on an oversized sweater before once again stripping my bed of the sweat soaked sheets. With the bundle of cloth clutched in my arms I left my room and journeyed through my tiny house to the wash room.

Once the washer was set I lugged my exhausted form into the kitchen. Reaching the door of the fridge I glanced at the clock display on the microwave next to the it.

"3:00am fuck," I groaned before opening the freezer door and retrieving a bottle of Captain Morgan.

Turning around I sat the frosted bottle on the kitchen island and walked across the room for a rocks glass. Sighing I spun the top off the bottle and filled the glass half full instantly slamming the chilled liquid. I hissed as the rum burned the back of my throat before reaching for the bottle again. I raised it for another round and hesitated.

"Ahh fuck it."

I bypassed the glass and brought the icy bottle to my lips. Taking a long pull I walked into my living room and plopped onto the couch.

Two years I've been in hiding. Forced to shack up in a tiny beach house on the other side of the world just to keep the man I love and his family safe.

A month before the Wilks incident I was able to half-ass derive a plan in case Mikhail stayed true to his word. I would wait until his hit man came for me and with any luck I'd be able to use their assassination attempt as my way to escape.

Derek tracked down *tetrodotoxin and *erythropoietin so when the "hit" came he could administer the drugs and put me in a form of suspended animation for 20-30 minutes, given my injury didn't prove to be fatal.

Once injected and "killed" he'd call Milo to receive my body at the designated morgue and reanimate me with a muscle relaxant to release the toxin and a blood transfusion to rid my system of the tetrodotoxin. We would then forge my autopsy with a unlucky Jane Doe of similar physical spects to be sent off to the funeral home assigned to handle my cremation. We'd quickly chop off all my hair and hopefully by this pivotal moment Declan would be there to fulfill his role in my "last wishes." Once all details were squared away I'd take my new identity, courtesy of Milo, and a plane ticket to flee to my new life.

Then the day in front of Wilks came and unfortunately I didn't anticipate Mikhail tracking down psycho bitch Micki for his gunman. Or her deciding to shoot Riker instead of myself.

Thankfully Micki was a piss poor shot and when I stupidly ran up to the door, like I somehow developed the ability to run through glass, her aim was low enough to hit me in between the shoulder blades and miraculously missed vital organs and arteries. Just as the shot fired I seen Chris tackle Riker to the ground. Derek rushed outside and turned me over. I was bleeding profusely and we both wore a worried expression that I'd bleed out and our plan would be ruined. But with only the safety of the others on my mind I forced Derek to proceed as planned.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"Josie no, what if you bleed out too fast and die," Derek argued frantically.

"Either way Mikhail will stop once I'm dead and you all will be saved. Just do it," I gasped harshly.

"Josie-"

I gripped Derek's wrists, "please Derek you have to."

He reluctantly nodded his head and with tear filled eyes he gave the shots. Seconds later I felt my grip on him break and everything became numb. I could no longer tell if I was breathing, then just like that...pure darkness.

What seemed like an eternity ended up being about 45 minutes before the darkness dissipated and I shot up with a sharp gasp. In front of me was a gray square door with a small card holder and numbers. Straining to focus on my surroundings I turned to my left to see Milo in seafoam green scrubs washed in relief that I woke, gripping a syringe of what I guess was once adrenaline. I glanced down to see a black body bag zipped up to my waist and a tube in each arm. I was sitting on a metal examination slab that had been pulled from its place in the morgue freezer.

"Seriously you couldn't be bothered to at least move me to one of the fucking tables? You know how morbid it is to have this," I gestured towards the rows of doors in front of me, "as the first thing I see when I wake up?!"

Milo grinned, "sorry darling but at least you woke. You had me worried there for minute."

"Psh yeah," I made a move to shimmy off the slab but was hit with stabbing fire through my chest, "ahh! I think I'd rather be dead."

Milo gave me a pointed look towards my bad joke.

"Sorry...now help me off this bloody thing."

Milo unzipped the bag completely, removed the IVs and carefully picked me up, moving me to sit on the edge of a abandoned gurney.

"Do we have the Jane Doe," I asked rubbing my hands up and down my arms in failed attempt for warmth.

"Uh kinda."

"Kinda?

*ahem* "Uh yeah. Well ya'see the thing is. Well I mean-"

"Just fucking tell me."

"The only Jane Doe that fit was umm she was pregnant."

My mouth gaped open.

"Bloody hell. What are we going to do? It's bad enough I'm "dead" but it's going to fucking break Riker if he thinks I was pregnant too."

"I know. I called everywhere to see if any other hospital or morgue had a body to match. I'm sorry Josie, but unless you want to forget the body and pay off the funeral home to fake the whole thing this is what we have."

*sigh* "No. It will take too long to convince them. Let's just go as planned...fuck! This is a bloody train wreck."

"At least look at it this way, he's safe," Milo reassured me with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah that's true."

Just then the elevator doors dinged open and out walked Declan.

"Alright love I'm in this cluster-fuck now. What do we need to do next?"

OoO (Present) OoO

I sighed heavily setting the bottle of Captain on the coffee table in front of me before reaching for my tablet and sitting back into the couch. I reached for the throw on the back of the couch and draped it over my bare legs before opening my picture file. I settled further into the cushions as I reminisced through the pictures I had saved from my time with R5. I stopped on a picture of Riker playing his bass a look of pure content and passion graced his face. Teary eyed and smiling I grazed my fingertips over the screen.

*"Is breá liom tú réalta rac."

I slowly fell asleep staring at that picture.

OoO OoO OoO

*muppet- idiot/moron

* tetrodotoxin- deadly poison that causes paralysis death-like appearance (puffer fish poison)

*erythropoietin- hormone that increases oxygen levels in the blood (blood doping)

*Is breá liom tú réalta rac- I love you rock star

 **A/N:** I apologize if my whole "faked death" sounds far fetched and unbelievable. I couldn't find a better example to use than the tetrodotoxin. It's been used in shows and books as a way to manipulate a death. Granted the affects were flubbed just as I have done. If anyone knows of a better substance to use I welcome any suggestion that will make that scene more believable.


	2. Chapter 2

OoO (Riker) OoO

..."Pretty boy? Wakey wakey...Hey Blondie!"

*splash*

"Ugh! What?!"

"There you are."

I slowly looked around the dimly lit room for the owner of the masculine voice echoing off the concrete walls.

My head was pounding and I could feel dried blood caked down the side of my now drenched face. I tried to stand and stretch only to discover I've been bound tightly to a chair.

"What's going on," I asked groggy.

I strained my eyes trying to identify where the the stranger was in the shadows.

"You sir have some vital information that I wish to obtain," boomed the voice from the darkness. I shook my head trying to clear the fuzziness. "Information?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

*click click*

"I'm not trying to play dumb with you. I don't know what you're talking about," I explained desperately.

"Well then," the voice said approaching closer, "maybe this will help you."

Just like that I was staring down the barrel of a silver 1911.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on man. I'm trying to comply with you but I really don't know who you are or what exactly you want to know. So please tell me what it is that you want," I pleaded.

"Hmm you really don't know who I am," pondered the man.

"No no sir I really don't."

"I was sure she would of mentioned me."

"She who?"

"Josalynn, pretty boy. You remember her don't you?"

My body instantly tensed upon hearing him speak her name. The way it rolled of his tongue sent a chill down my spine.

"W-who are you and h-how do you know J-Josie?"

"Well boy my name's Mikhail Sokolov. Now I want to know McGrath's whereabouts and don't you dare give me this bullshit that she's dead. You and I both know that's a lie," Mikhail growled stepping closer.

I could finally match a face with his cruel voice. He had a prominent scar across his face. The jagged white scar ran across his mouth almost stretching ear to ear. He wore a thin white open collar dress shirt and blue dress slacks, his dress shoes were a usual polished shine. He had dull black almost grayish white hair and if I had to guess I would say he's probably late forties with a heavy Russian accent. He was the epitome of a prim and pressed mafia boss type that just sits behind his big fancy desk and lets his minions do everything.

"I...I-I have no idea where she is honest. I'm not even sure she really is alive," I answered.

"Ah, well then maybe I should just hold onto you pretty boy. See if we can draw her out of hiding, hmm."

"But why? It's been two years."

"Time is never a factor when someone crosses you and threatens one of your own."

'One of your own? What the hell did you do to this guy Josie?'

"What...w-what did she do?"

"Did she tell you nothing?"

"Apparently not."

"Watch your tone boy."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly shut up.

"McGrath was destroying my business. Killing my employees all for the sake of your little boy band."

I scoffed silently.

'Fuck you. Boy band? Please.'

"Then that bitch had the audacity to put a hand on my son."

I strained against my restraints wanting to rip this guys throat out for calling my Josie a bitch.

"I would've killed McGrath myself but I couldn't pass up letting Ms. Collier have her revenge and conveniently taking the wrap for the whole thing. I thought my little pest problem was over with until you."

'Me? What have I done?'

"You seemed pretty adamant to search for her. At first I thought you were just in extreme denial upon losing her but apparently that wasn't the truth was it Blondie?"

"How do you know it's not true?"

*tsk tsk*

"You think I haven't been watching you? Oh naïve child, I have your habits down. I know you pulled away from everyone last year. No one comes by your apartment and you hardly talk to anyone. You've become a 27 year old hermit. Never happy anymore until yesterday."

My stomach sank learning he's been watching me for at least a year and I never noticed. 'Did you learn nothing from Josie? You fucking moron. Wait...yesterday? Oh no Josie's note fuck!'

I tried to keep my composure calm as I shifted in my chair, desperately trying to feel my wallet in my back pocket. Once I recognized the familiar lump I began to relax until I turned my attention back to Mikhail.

In his hands were two cream colored index cards. I felt sick.

"What makes you think she'll come running with you keeping me captive?"

"Oh trust me Blondie. I know little Josie has grown fond of you. Otherwise she wouldn't have supposedly sacrificed herself for you. See son I know shit. Your Jo-Jo has the mafia mentality," Mikhail replied with a cocky smirk, "she won't be able to stay away knowing I have her precious little boy toy."

"Psh, please," I muttered softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...What about my family? They'll call the cops and report me missing. Can't just take a well-known musician without people noticing."

"Ah yes, but you see that's the whole point. I take you, your family freaks and calls one of McGrath's people. She is then notified and brings the fight straight to me," Mikhail snickered obviously pleased with his plan.

'Fucking asshole.'

Mikhail began to pace in front of me still holding onto my notes from Josie as he rubbed his scar in thought.

"But I'm curious to know if you know of her whereabouts. Depending on how long she takes to retaliate it might be fun to surprise her. So tell me pretty boy, where's Josie?"

"It's Riker."

"What?"

"My name. It's Riker not pretty boy or Blondie or son."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me Ri-ker," he said emphasizing my name, "where's your beloved Josie?"

"I don't know."

*smack*

The right side of my face was set ablaze after Mikhail back handed me.

"I've already warned you about lying to me Riker."

"I'm. Not. Lying. I have no idea where she is. She hasn't contacted me."

"Then what the fuck are these," Mikhail growled holding up the cards.

"They're from three years ago," I claimed hoping like hell my acting ability would fool this Russian ass hat.

"Arg," Mikhail growled before stalking off in the shadows.

Returning seconds later with gray rolling desk chair. Mikhail positioned the chair in front of me, invading my personal space. He sat down leaning back slightly as he fished out something in his front pocket. Soon he was crouched forward again staring at me with a stern look. Silence surrounded us, neither daring to break eye contact. After what felt like hours Mikhail finally cleared his throat and swiftly reached forward with the object from earlier still in his hand. I tensed up and leaned back from him as far as I could. In a blink of an eye the ropes constricting me loosened and pooled on the floor around the chair. That's when I noticed Mikhail closing a pocket knife and returning it to his pocket.

"W-what are you doing," I asked hesitantly.

"Calm down boy. I'm not going to hurt you," he answered lounging back in his chair.

I cautiously brought my sore wrists to my body gently soothing the raw skin with my hands. I could already see a deep purple bruise forming around my wrists. I softly hissed in discomfort trying to dull the throbbing pain.

*sigh* "Yeah sorry about that. Wasn't sure how stout you were."

I chuckled at his apology. 'Me stout? Yeah right. Everyone knows I'm kind of scrawny for my size.'

"What now," I asked.

"Well I'm going to trust you not to run off. Hoping you're smart enough to know I won't hesitate to kill you," Mikhail said sternly, "figured I give you the chance to stretch, walk around a bit, maybe clean up some. If you're willing to comply, we can go upstairs."

I nodded slightly.

"Alright then," he said standing up and walking back towards the shadows, "c'mon."

I stood up to follow shaking a bit from numb limbs.

The shadows broke away to light when Mikhail opened the door. We were greeted with a narrow staircase leading up to another door. The only sound to be heard were our heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. He opened the door and motioned me over the threshold. My eyes squinted against the harsh light of the new room.

"This way," Mikhail mumbled walking forward.

I staggered after him trying to adjust to my surroundings. We walked down the hallway and turned right before reaching the front door. In the new room I noticed plush brown leather furniture. 'Most likely the living room.'

"Sit and I'll be back," ordered Mikhail.

I did as instructioned and slowly sank into the plush cushion of the couch. I scanned the room and noticed a couple pieces of artwork hanging on the walls. The artwork was black and white photos of luscious landscapes. Something about the images reminded me of Josie.

"She's a hell of a photographer isn't she," Mikhail spoke startling me.

"I'm sorry?"

"McGrath. All of the photographs are hers."

"Oh."

'This sick bastard has her photography hanging in his house?!'

"Here have some water. I have one of my guys off to bring back lunch."

"Oh ok. *ahem* Soo...now what?.."

OoO OoO OoO

I was quietly sitting at the breakfast nook looking out the bay window lost in thought when I was abruptly interrupted with someone storming into the room.

"We have a problem."

"Yeah, you don't have any fucking manners," I muttered back.

"Sorry, but no it's worse than that. He has Riker."

"What?! How?"

"I just got off the phone with Logan. Rocky called frantic saying there was a note on Riker's car that was abandoned with the keys in the door a a blood stained tire iron on the ground. The note said 'Pretty boy is fine for now but if McGrath is smart she won't keep me waiting -M.' Logan says the others are losing their shit."

"Bloody hell," I groaned running my hands down my face, "why would he go after Riker? What does he want with me?"

"Revenge?"

"For what?! I didn't kill his little bitchy son."

"No but you did shoot him."

"Oh boo-hoo. I shot the little weasel in the shoulder. Give me a break. How the hell does Mikhail even know I'm alive?"

"I don't know love but we need to think of a game plan. You and I both know Mikhail doesn't play games and he won't hesitate to knock off Riker."

*sigh* "Yeah I know. What should we do?"

"Well you still love him don't you?"

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"That smile tells me everything," he answered for me chuckling lightly, "well Josalynn, let's figure out a way to save Blondie yet again."

I rolled my eyes at his reply, "that's enough. You said you were happy for me."

"I am."

"And you said you and Riker came to a mutual understanding."

"Arg, yeah I guess we did...still doesn't mean I like him."

"Declan."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know I know. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Thank you love."

"So now what?"

*sigh* "Now I make a call," I replied knowing full well Declan understood what I meant.

He nodded slightly before exiting the kitchen and leaving me alone once again. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the forgotten contacts until I landed on the right name.

*sigh* "Here goes nothing."

*Ring...Ring...Ring*

"I knew you would call sooner or later," chuckled the voice on the other end.

"Yeah I know. Look I need your help."

Laughter cracked over the phone, "oh darling, are you always in some kind of mess? Even after death you're still in it hahaha."

"Oh shut up Milo," I laughed back, "are you going to help me or not?"

"Well of course I am. What do you need?.."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Mikhail sure holds onto a grudge for a long time. Looks like Josie gets to come back with a vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this update took so long, I was unable to login to the site for a few days

OoO (Riker) OoO

' "Hey you," Josie whispered.

"Hmm."

"I love you."

I stopped my movement and stared into space.

'What did she just say?'

"R-Riker?"

"Ahem y-yeah," I answered finally looking at her.

"You ok?"

"Y-you love me," I squeaked out.

She smiled at me, "Yeah."

I grinned widely and crashed my lips to hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that," I said breaking the kiss and pressing my forehead to Josie's.

She smiled sitting up and pulling me up with her.

"Josie will you be my always," I asked smiling at the woman my heart ached for.

"Only until forever," Josie smiled back.'

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey pretty boy! Get your ass up and down to the kitchen. Mikhail wants to chat."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Now Blondie!"

*sigh*

I woke to my head covered by my pillow and bedding. I rolled my eyes at the voice muffled through the door. 'Thanks for ruining the best moment of my life.'

"Ugh...Alright I'm up," I grumbled back annoyed.

I sat up and stretched as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I hesitantly opened my eyes only to be greeted with the harsh glow of the morning sun peering through the double pane window. I groaned yet again as my eyes failed to adjust to the brightness. With eyes squinted I gazed around the room. Blurry objects were seen since I hadn't put in my contacts yet. I stood from the slightly uncomfortable full size bed and staggered my way over to the dresser for my contacts and a change of clothes for a shower.

After gathering what I needed I staggered to the door gently twisting the knob open. I was then greeted by two burly musclenecks.

"Morning," I rasped out, my voice still coated with sleep.

"Argm," they grunted back with their usual Neanderthal response.

I shook my head slightly before proceeding to the bathroom down the hall. For supposedly being a kidnapped person of 2 weeks now I have been treated surprisingly well. I get 3 meals a day, my own bed and room, showers whenever and Mikhail even sent one of his guys over to my apartment for a suitcase of my things. As far as I know my family has notified the police and there's a search in progress or they're keeping this out of the media as per instructed. I have no idea if Josie will come to my rescue or if I'll end up dead when this is all said and done. I'm just hoping it's not the latter.

Shaking my head of the depressing thought I quickly showered and dressed before reluctantly trudging down the bare wood stairs for some breakfast and my "chat" with Mikhail. I walked to the kitchen counter to see Mikhail sitting at the table with a laptop and scattered stacks of paper. 'Arrogant ass.'

"Looks like there's hope for you yet Blondie," Mikhail spoke never taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Oh," I replied surprised.

"Mhm. Seems our little Irish rose has decided to respond to your abduction."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for my Josie, 'fucking prick.'

"Seems she has taken personal offence to my endeavors to keep you as my...guest."

"No shit," I scoffed quietly.

"Well then I guess you're getting what you want then huh," I asked annoyed.

"Oh yes. It should be anytime now and that little bitch will be mine," he replied chuckling, "and what better way to insure she doesn't get away again than to work with someone who was an inside man? I believe you've met my new partner Mr. Cross?"

He finally looked up from his computer and gestured behind me. I hesitantly turned around to come face to face with the man I trusted my life to three years ago. I wasn't thrilled about it but I did.

"Morning guitar boy, long time," he smiled at me before joining Mikhail at the table. Becoming Mikhail's right-hand man as the Russian lounged back in his seat at the head of the table.

"W-what's going on? Did you say p-partner," I choked out in shock.

"Come sit. Let's have a little chat," Milo urged winking at me from across the table.

I cautiously sat in a empty chair opposite of the two men, staring skeptically at the mirrored smug grin on their faces.

"You fucking asshole," I growled at Milo, "she trusted you!"

"Ah now calm down bud," Milo smirked seemingly unaffected by my anger.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared back at him.

"Mr. Cross has brought it to my attention that Josie is in fact alive and apparently very pissed off at me for my little kidnapping stunt," Connor spoke amused.

"Well that was your objective wasn't it," I asked through gritted teeth.

"Now Riker I wanted her back here, but according to Mr. Cross here Josie has made friends with a big rival of mine in order to get you back. In fact she may had mentioned a certain Connor Whelan?...well she used to work for the Irish asshole and Mr. Whelan has been nothing but a pain in my side for years. So to know one of his own is seeking his help especially someone of McGrath's stature has me a tad concerned. That's why I have agreed to a deal with Mr. Cross here. Blondie meet your new...bodyguard so to speak."

"The fuck," I stuttered out in disbelief.

"I see you two have a bit of catching up to do, now if you'll excuse me," Mikhail spoke one last time before closing his laptop and leaving for his office.

A tense silence grew between Milo and I while we listened to the receding sounds of overpriced Italian dress shoes on marble flooring. I could feel the blood in my veins begin to boil with every second that passed. Clenching my fists I fought against the urge to lurch across the table and strangle the traitor before me.

Once we heard the click of Mikhail's office door Milo shifted his gaze to me taking a deep breath.

"Don't you dare even think about talking to me you fucking traitor," I growled out before Milo could speak.

*sigh* "Listen Riker it's not what you think J-"

I jumped up from my seat almost knocking over the chair.

"No you listen," I yelled beginning to pace in front of him, "Josie trusted you and this is how you treat her?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Did she not pay you enough, didn't leave you and your crew enough in her will or fake will rather? How can you do this to her? She didn't just "die" for me, she did it for you too asshole!"

Milo sat calmly listening to my rant and halfway through he began to smile amusingly. 'Is he fucking serious right now?!' I stared down at him stunned.

*ahem* "Are you done now," Milo asked folding his hands in front of him on the table.

"W-what? Uh yeah," I answered dumbfounded.

"Man Josie owes me," he chuckled to himself, "I know how this looks alright but Josie sent me here."

"She what?"

"Josie planned this. She has me working as like a double agent. Since I'm obviously not Irish she thought Mikhail would be easy to convince into a partnership."

"She planned this?"

"Here," Milo said handing me yet another blue envelope, "I promise you can trust me. We're just going to sit tight for awhile 'til I get the call from Josie alright?"

I nodded back numb staring at the envelope in my hands, "s-she's ok right? I mean you've seen her and she's good?"

Milo smiled knowingly, "she has a new scar but other than that she's fine, well besides the whole missing you bit."

"She really misses me," I asked grinning.

Milo walked around the table and clapped my shoulder, "maybe you should read her letter man."

He then walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

I smiled down at the envelope. 'She misses me.'


	4. Chapter 4

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Aye Josalynn you're getting yourself in a cluster-fuck aren't you?"

"Look Connor you need Sokolov dead as much as I want him gone and frankly you're the last fucking lad I want to be trusting."

*sigh* "Fair enough. So California huh?"

"Yes our plane lands at 2pm pdt. Declan and I are going straight to Riker's family to sort all this out and calm them down."

"A'ight I'll be waiting at the Hampton inn."

"Aye. T'anks Connor, bye."

"Aye bye McGrath."

I hung up the phone with a sigh of relief.

"So he's in," asked Declan walking into the living room and plopping down next to me on the couch.

"Aye *sigh* he's in. He'll be set up at a hotel in LA."

"Do the others know you're coming?"

"No. I don't even know if they know I'm alive."

"So shock factor huh? You sure that's the best?"

"You have a better idea? You want me to face time them or fucking Skype them?"

*sigh* "Ok I guess you're right. So noon flight?"

"Aye noon flight. *sigh* I need to pack."

"Don't forget your alias passport."

"Fuck. Yeah ok. What the hell was Milo thinking giving me the name Annika Holtman? Am I a fucking floozy milk maid now?"

"Haha I don't know love but we got 4 hours before our flight. I'm going to my place for my things and I'll be back in about 3 hours yeah?"

"Aye see you then Declan."

"Bye Annika," Declan laughed fleeing out the door before the pillow I had thrown had a chance to make contact with his head.

Instead the pillow smacked the door and slumped to the floor. Groaning quietly I pulled myself off the couch and trudged to my bedroom.

Pulling two large suit cases from my closet I placed them on the bed and flipped the lids open. I turned to my dresser for clothes only to stop short upon seeing my reflection. After two years of keeping a low profile my auburn hair had grown well past my waist and darkened exponentially. No longer were my ends a honey blonde like two years ago. Sighing I decided a cut was in my immediate future. I quickly grabbed a few arm full of clothes tossing them into my suitcases along with any other items I may need before I grabbed my keys and jacket and walked out the door.

An hour later I was returning home running my hands through my now short locks. I figured it was better to remove any recognizable features in case the others didn't know I was alive. My auburn hair was now a tri-color of blondes and browns and barely reaching the nape of my neck in a short and choppy pixie cut with side bangs.

Running my hands through my hair one last time I quickly went over what I had packed earlier as I waited for Declan's return. I placed my cases by the door before sitting on my arm chair closest to the door. After a few minutes my phone dinged with a text.

"Lover boy got your letter but not before he tried being all macho"-Milo.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. Is he ok?"-Josie

"Blondie is fine. That Russian ass hat Mikhail has him set up like the 4 fucking seasons here. Aside from not being let outside. As a matter of fact guitar hero here looks kinda pasty you sure you want to stick with him ;)"

"Yes I'm sure jackass. We'll be in California soon. Our flight is leaving in an hour"-Josie.

And as if on cue Declan stepped through the door.

"Ready Annika," he asked desperately trying not to crack a smile.

"Ugh fuck you," I snapped back smiling despite the annoyance.

"Ah c'mon now love, it's not that bad of a name...Why'd you cut your hair?"

I involuntarily reached for the hair at the nape if my neck while diverting my eyes to the floor.

"Figured it looked more of what Annika would wear," I deadpanned failing at cracking a dumb joke.

Declan knelt in front of me concern filled eyes peered back at me.

"Are you afraid the old you would be too much for the others to bare?"

Admitting defeat I slowly nodded back.

"What if they're all mad at me for what I did? Or better yet glad I'm gone?"

"Nonsense Josalynn. No one on this planet would be dumb enough to think they're better off ok? Now c'mon, we have a pretty boy to save."

OoO (Riker) OoO

I'm not sure how long I sat in that dining room staring at that blue envelope but I do know my face hurts from smiling. I finally managed to return to my room before revealing the contents is the baby blue paper.

Suddenly nervous my hands trembled as I tore at the seal. The fruity flowery scent of Josie wafted out from the card inside. Smiling uncontrollably taking in the familiar scent I pulled the card from it's containment.

"I promised you only until forever réalta rac and I don't intend to break that promise. I'm coming for you and you will be safe once again just hold onto your hope Love. 115.7270° E -J ."

I stared at the letter for awhile trying to remember why that number would be important when it registered, the last letter contained numbers too. I reached for my wallet only to remember Mikhail has it along with the two other notes from Josie.

"Shit," I groaned frustrated falling back on the bed, "what was that number?"

*Knock Knock Knock*

I scrambled of the bed hurrying to hide the note and envelope. I darted around the room like a moron before finally settling on hiding the note in the most cliché spot known to man, under the mattress.

I groaned at my stupidity before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey Blondie, you alright? You look a little flushed," the dark brunette smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes before turning away and sitting back on my bed.

"I thought you were one of those goons," I explained watching Milo close the door behind him.

"Ah don't want to lose your little love note huh?"

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed back running my hands through my hair and down my face, "so how much longer are we stuck here?"

*sigh* "Well Josie is flying into the states soon but she wants some leverage against Mikhail first. So it won't be tomorrow just sit tight and relax. Once she has her leverage it will all go down fairly quickly."

"Ok. Do...do you know where she's been?"

"Nope sorry."

"Yeah ok."

OoO (Josie) OoO

I'll never get use to long ass flights. A fucking 19 hour flight, are you kidding me? But that's not the worst part unfortunately. We just landed at LAX and instead of heading to the band house like originally planned I just received an email notifying me of Mikhail's son Stepan's whereabouts.

"So you're flying to Boston now," Declan asked retrieving our luggage of the carousel.

"Ugh yes. Fucking weasel is hiding out in a townhouse."

"You going to need help?"

"Nah, I have it covered. Just go to Connor and I'll be back as soon as possible. Maybe a few days."

*sigh* "Alright love be safe," Declan kissed me on the cheek before taking one of my suitcases to the car rental outlet.

I grabbed my other suitcase and made my way to purchase a ticket for the next flight to Boston. 'Fan-fucking-tastic. Five and a half more hours in a bloody flying tin can.'

OoO (11:30pm) OoO

I'm fucking exhausted. Over twenty four hours in the air plus the hour wait at LAX for my Boston flight. I'm so annoyed right now I probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Stepan on sight. 'Fucking little vulture hiding in one of daddy's houses like the little bitch he is.' I hurried over to the car rental outlet for a car before calling my alliance here in Boston.

30 minutes later I was pulling up in front of a Victorian style house on the upper east side of Boston. I parked the car and stepped around the front to walk up the flagstone walkway. I knocked on the blue front door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"McGrath. Been a long time."

"Aye Vince it has."

Vince smiled widely before wrapping me up in a hug.

"Gah Vince you're crushing me," I choked out against his death grip.

"Shit. Sorry Josie or I mean whatever you're going as now."

"Ugh, it's Annika."

"Ha! Where's the long skirt and braids? Wait do the Dutch wear those fucking wooden shoes umm...clogs! That's it. Where's your clogs?"

"Oh *vaffanculo asshole," I laughed smacking Vince in the chest.

"You know there's something oddly arousing hearing an Irish woman curse in Italian. You should do it more often doll."

"Get your rocks off somewhere else Vin. We have business to worry about now."

"Right. So is this the last nail in the Russian coffin so to speak."

"Gah I hope so. I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Well on a more serious note Jos. I know you got the man that took my crew and your sister out. And I just wanted to say thanks. That bastard had it coming for a long time."

"Aye well he could've been taken care of a long time ago if I wasn't so stubborn and hell bent on being the one to end his life."

"Hey no one blames you. Trust me, we all get it and besides it wouldn't have seemed right if you weren't the one to end him."

I smiled weakly at Vince knowing how much he wanted to go after Valerik avenge our crews' deaths, but I refused to say who it was. Declaring that Russian prick would die by my hands only.

Vince smiled reassuringly before clapping me on the back, "Right so guns, yes?"

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I don't know what the deal is but I can apparently only log in to upload a chapter at certain times of the day. So sorry for that

*vaffanculo- fuck off

Again I apologize if any words are translated wrong


	5. Chapter 5

OoO OoO

It's 3:30am and I'm posted down the street from Stepan's hideout, if you can even call this glitzy three story townhouse a hideout. I left Vince's around 3 after a couple hours of sleep and securing Vince's private plane for a flight back, which I am beyond thankful for considering I was planning on driving back with Stepan. Now I can knock out the dopey vulture and not worry about any security issues. The sun will be rising in a few hours, if I want to keep my discretion I need to make my move now.

I grabbed my shoulder holster with twin 9mm pistols fitted with suppressors and I quietly exited my rental car. Sticking to the shadows and away from wandering eyes I quickly approached the property. Definitely a bit of a suicide mission going into this without prior knowledge of how many men are guarding Stepan but hopefully my showing up will be enough of a surprise to get the drop on his goons. Vince had forced me to bring along a Quantum thermal scope so I wouldn't run in completely blind. Stopping a few yards from the house I swiftly grabbed the scope and scanned the house for heat signatures to give me a somewhat kind of head count. Scanning each floor I came to realize only 4 bodies in the home.

'Piece of cake.' Securing the scope on my side I proceeded towards the back of the house, taking note of the security decal stuck in the front yard. Scouting the door and windows for tell-tale signs of any security wires or magnetic latches. After assessing the situation for a few minutes I confirmed my suspicions of a decoy sign in the front yard.

Stealthily crouching under the back door I slid a small pouch out of my back pocket and removed two small metal tools. Quietly I slipped the tools into the dead bolt lock and clicked them into position in order to unlock the mechanism. Over one hurdle I sighed a small breath of relief before slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open while having a pistol drawn at my side. Opening the door barely wide enough for me to slip through I entered the house and shut the door back. Forcing my eyes to adjust I focused on the outdated kitchen.

To my left a small breakfast bar ran perpendicular with the back door tall cabinets sat above the bar, two simple stools were tucked under the bar.

A small dining table was tucked away into the corner on my right. It screamed of something that fell out of a scene in a cheesy 70s sitcom. In fact the whole kitchen was giving me this sickening Brady Bunch vibe. Nothing of what you would think part of the Russian mob to reside in.

'What the fuck?! Did they con this house out of little old lady Foreman or what? Psh probably still have her around as their own personal maid.'

I quietly scoffed at the all too real thought and proceeded further into the house. Concentrating on all sounds around me I discovered two henchmen sitting in the den discussing their spite for the little weasel they're forced to babysit.

"The fuck we have to watch this condom reject for?"

"This whiney ass brat is worried for his safety since Mr. Sokolov is currently trying to coax out some ex member of the Irish."

"What's this Irish guy's deal anyhow?"

"Ha! Dude it's a woman. Some bad ass Resident Evil chick. You remember about oh three years ago when this brat was given the task to eliminate a small threat in Australia?"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah. That's the job we lost Maks and Trevin on."

"Exactly, that was her man."

"Bullshit! There's no way that job was done by a female man. You're yanking my fucking chain. Like a boogeyman story."

I sneaked closer to the den listening to the two's conversation.

"Fuck you, I'm serious. I was in Sokolov's office when he got the blubbering phone call from his son. Stepan was going on and on about this tiny bitch killing his men and she had him begging on his knees in some fancy suit in a grungy alley."

Both men began to laugh.

"Damn I would've loved to see that arrogant ass begging for his life like that and by a female no less. But wait why didn't she just off Stepan right then?"

"Because of love."

"What?!"

"Yeah man you heard about that music contract."

"Yeah and?"

"That boy band the Tarahs were assigned were being protected by this chick and somewhere along the way she fell for one of the members."

"No shit? So she made a deal with Sokolov."

"Yeah but it was short lived. You know how Mikhail is, always has to be on top."

"Yeah what happened?"

"Fuck. He found this deranged chick that had some connection to the band, taught her to half-ass shoot and sent this little nutcase out to settle the score with this Irish chick. This psycho Maya or Micki or something like that tried to take out the love interest in the band but this Irish chick fucking jumped in the line of fire man."

"So she's dead. What the hell are we doing here then?"

"Sokolov is convinced it was staged."

"Why? How?"

"The fuck if I know man. As long as I get paid to be this brat's glorified babysitter I don't give a fuck."

"Hell if that Irish woman is alive she'd be doing us a fucking favor."

"Ha right?!"

Feeling oddly reluctant to kill these two I forced myself to continue on.

I exited the den and up to the second floor. Finding nothing there I continued to the top floor. Stepping to the double doors of the master bedroom I poised my hand over the door handle and pressed my shoulder against the cold wood. I could hear muffled moans and murmurs.

'Bloody hell. She has to be a hooker no woman in her right mind would lay with Stepan unless he's paying for it.'

Taking a couple deep breaths I steadied my stomach against the nauseating scene I will have to endure. I quickly pushed down the handle before I could change my mind. I gripped both pistols tighter before pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold. I was instantly hit with the heavy stench of sweat, musky cologne and sex. My stomach flopped and I fought off the urge to puke all over the white shag carpet.

'Fucking nasty.' I will never be able to unsee that nightmare scene.

It was some fucked up horror scene between the Wizard of Oz and Star Wars. Before my very eyes Jabba the Hut was crushing the poor wicked witch of the west. All I could see was roll upon sweaty roll piled on top of two bird legs that I could only assume belonged to Stepan. The grunts and sounds of slapping skin was enough for me to pray for the sweet freedom of deafness. Not being able to bare the sight any longer without worrying my eyes would start bleeding I kicked shut the double doors with more force than necessary. All previous sounds screeched to a halt. And I'm sure the three of us would of much rather they hadn't if it prevented us from hearing the next ungodly sound to bounce off those bedroom walls. The vomit worthy wet suction sound that resonated from the two tangled together on the king size bed was enough to make my skin crawl.

'Dear sweet angel of death take me now. I'm forever scarred and will suffer from a unique form of ptsd after this.'

The two separated quickl-...well as quickly as to be expected given the size of Stepan's two ton lover and the awkward compromising position they were in.

"Who the fuck are you," barked Stepan scrambling for his silk robe on the night stand.

"Ah c'mon now *Beaky. Don't tell me you forgot about me already? I'm hurt. I thought you wouldn't be able to forget how I had you on your knees begging."

"What," squealed his companion.

"Darcy I have no idea who this bitch is honest," pleaded Stepan.

*tsk tsk tsk* "Now now Stepan, don't lie. Think real hard," I chided raising my pistol to aim between his beady buzzard eyes, "Australia ring a bell."

Horrified recognition flashed across his face.

"Y-you're s-s-supposed to be dead," Stepan stuttered out.

"Aye well I'm not. Now you're going to take a little trip with me to see dear old dad or you and big bertha here are going to have a messy ending," I resolved stepping forward aiming my other pistol at Darcy, "your choice *muppet..."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I've forgotten on the last two chapters but thank you for the reviews. Josie will save Riker but if I make it too soon then there wouldn't be much of a story here. So I apologize if most of these chapters seem like meaningless "fillers" but I hope I manage to at least make them somewhat entertaining.

Also, please note I'm not trying to be derogatory towards overweight people or female callers. I just felt like the certain situations added a bit of twisted humor. Everyone should feel beautiful and confident in their own skin. No matter what size, color or sexuality you are you're beautiful and loved. Please forgive me if I offended anyone. I have a very warped sense of humor that's not for everyone but please know this was all intended for humor not hate.

*Beaky- in Shots in the Dark I refered to Stepan resembling the vulture off of Looney Tunes. That vulture's name was Beaky Buzzard

*muppet- idiot/moron


	6. Chapter 6

OoO (Riker) OoO

I know Milo told me to sit tight but just knowing the fact I'll be reunited with Josie soon has me overjoyed. Not even the asshole comments Mikhail makes about Josie has affected my overall mood. I still try to act annoyed and pissed off just to humor Mikhail but I know it won't be too much longer before I'm done being this jackass's "guest" and back living my life.

I was walking into the kitchen when Milo stopped me.

"Hey guitar hero, better wipe the smile off your face. Mikhail just received 'the phone call' so he's a bit...umm sensitive."

I fought back the urge to laugh, "oh ok. I'll try my best."

We both shared a knowing smile before going our separate ways.

"How the fuck did you let this happen?!"

Mikhail was storming between the kitchen and dining area yelling into his Bluetooth headset and flailing his arms about. I quickly checked my amusement for alarmed curiosity.

"How does someone just waltz right into a house, past two of whom I thought were my best men and take my son? And without you making a fucking attempt to stop them?!"..."Arg! Just get your asses here and you better hope like hell Stepan is returned alive or I'll have your fucking heads mounted on my office wall!"

Mikhail ripped the skinny black ear piece out of his ear and chucked it across the room, narrowly missing me in the process. He then slammed his hands down on the granite countertop and growled. I stood silent in the doorway not sure of what I should do or where I should go. Just as I turned to leave Mikhail noticed me.

"You," he seethed.

I froze mid turn and slowly peered over at him.

"I should just kill you now. *Svoloch'!"

Suddenly Mikhail was rushing towards me with a meat cleaver he had retrieved from the wooden block on the counter he was just standing behind.

'Oh fuck!' "Whoa! Hang on a sec Mikhail. Milo!"

I maneuvered around the center island counter as quickly as possible keeping my eyes trained on the livid Russian. We had made it one full lap around the island before Mikhail made a move. I briefly remember hearing the kitchen door swing open before I watched Mikhail throw the cleaver at my head. I froze in disbelief before complete blackout...

OoO (Josie) OoO

Obtaining custody of Beaky buzzard or Stepan rather, was surprisingly easier than I anticipated. After I offered his ultimatum Stepan was more than willing to participate. Of course the one inch hole in the wall by his head was a nice little motivator.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

10 minutes later Darcy was back in her "work" clothes being pushed out the door by Stepan as he told her to keep her trap shut and shoved a few hundreds in what could've been her cleavage or maybe her third chin. It was anyone's guess. After his lady of the night was gone, Stepan stumbled around grabbing clothes to wear before I forced him into the shower. There was no way I was going to be trapped in a confined space for five and a half hours breathing in the funk he and Darcy created together.

Freshly showered and full of fear Stepan fumbled down the two flights of stairs with both 9mm pistols shoved in his back. His goons were still lounging in their previous positions when I shoved bitch boy into the den. Stepan fell in a heap at his muscle necks' feet as they struggled to their feet. Both came face to face with a 9mm gun barrel. I stood over Stepan, one foot pinning him to the ground and both glocks fixed on the two goons.

"Who the fuck are you," asked the younger of the two.

"McGrath," answered the other wide eyed.

"You said she was killed," the younger accused staring at the older lunk.

"Well obviously fucking not!"

"Boys," I barked silencing the two, "that's not important. The fact of the matter is I'm taking Beaky here and you two aren't going to do a damn thing about it, *postigat'?"

Silence crept up on us. I quickly assessed which of the two posed the biggest threat before lower that gun down to Stepan's head.

"You have two seconds to answer or you get to explain to Mikhail why his son's blood became a new interior style choice for the den here."

"One"...I squeezed the trigger a little tighter never taking my eyes off the lunks..."Tw-."

"Ok! *sigh* ok we do nothing to stop you," the oldest complied.

I smirked back while nudging Stepan in the side, "up now Sokolov."

Stepan reluctantly stood to his feet. I pulled his wrists behind his back and secured them with a set of flex cuffs from my belt loop.

"*Predateli! Grebanyye predateli," Stepan cried out to his cowardice guards, "Abram, Faddey you're fucking fired! Maf oomph farv varv-"

Annoyed with his ranting I balled up his *pocket square and shoved it into his mouth, barely muffling his bitching.

"Bloody hell! Do you ever shut d'fuck up," I inquired holstering one pistol shoving the other back into his back as we marched to the front door, "keep you word boys or I won't be so generous the next time."

I peered back at the two men standing defeated.

OoO (Present) OoO

When we reached the jet I knocked Stepan out with a heavy sedative and enjoyed a peaceful flight back. We went straight to Connor's hotel where I dropped off Stepan and now Declan and I are pulling up to the house of R5. My nerves are peaked. I'm not sure what to expect. Each step closer to their front door my chest tightened with anxiety.

Declan grabbed my elbow as we stepped up to the door, "love are you a'ight?"

"Hmm? Aye just...just a bit nervous," I confessed biting my lower lip.

"Well sweetheart I'm just following your lead."

*sigh* "Ok."

I raised my fist and knocked twice on the solid door.

*Knock Knock*

The longest minute of my life ticked by before the door opened. 'Why am I so nervous?'

The door opened to reveal a blonde mop of hair belonging to Ross Lynch. Only two years had passed but he looked so much older, more mature and defined. Ross recognized Declan before even noticing me and I was oddly relieved for the moment of hiding.

"Declan? Hey man," Ross greeted extending his hand.

"Hello Ross," Declan greeted back with a friendly smile and a hand shake.

"What are doing here," asked Ross as he finally glanced over at me.

Utter shock raked through him and rendered him speechless. I looked past his shoulder into the house and was hit with my own shock. Coming up to the door along with the other band members was Riker's ex, Nicole. 'What the fuck?'

"J-Jos-"

"Annika! Annika Holtman," I spoke firmly over Ross's stuttering and held out my hand to shake his. Ross dumbfounded shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lynch," I greeted carefully concentrating on masking my accent.

"Nice to meet you too?"

"Hey Ross who is it," asked Rocky stepping into the doorway.

"Declan and... Annika?"

I nodded and gave Rocky a stern look.

"We were asked by Logan to come b-" I was rudely interrupted by a ball of white and black fur jumping into my arms. I couldn't hide my smile when I felt the familiar warmth and softness from my former pet Torin.

"Shit, sorry he usually only does that with people he knows," apologized Rocky reaching for Torin.

"He's never done that with me and I've been around him for a year," complained Nicole.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 'Dumb bitch.'

Rocky watched my closely. I choked back my comment and simply just smiled at the babbling redhead.

*ahem* "Yes well like I was saying before Logan asked us to come."

"You're going to find my Riker," Nicole asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes," I answered gritting my teeth.

"Nicole this is more of a family matter. I think it's time for you to head home now. We'll let you know if we find anything," commented Ross stepping aside and silently inviting us in.

I brushed past Ross and went to step around Nicole when she spoke again.

"But I practically am family," she boasted waving her left hand in the air.

"What?!.."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So a couple cliffhangers for you. Is Josie too late to save Riker? Will she save him with the possibility of another woman claiming Riker?

*Svoloch'- bastard/scum/swine

*postigat'-

comprehend/ understand

*predateli- traitors

*grebanyye predateli- fucking traitors

*pocket square- folded cloth in the front pocket of a suit


	7. Chapter 7

OoO (Riker) OoO

* ' "If I was just ashes and you were the ground

And under your willow they laid me down

There'll be no trace that one was once two

After I fade into you." '

Josie's angelic singing softly cut through the darkness and along with her voice followed an unbearable pain in my left shoulder. Groaning I attempted to open my eyes. A gold ceiling looked down at me. 'Where am I?' I turned to the left to see black cabinets. Josie's voice faded out and the sound of two men yelling faded in.

"You kill him there is nothing to stop McGrath from chopping your son up and FedEx'ing you the pieces!"

"She shouldn't have him to begin with!"

"That shit is on you Mikhail! Your men fucked up, deal with it!"

"I'd rather take it out of pretty boy!"

Shuffling sounds became louder and I scrambled to stand. I focused long enough to see a great amount of blood on the floor beside me, every item and utensil that once resided on the kitchen counter were now strewned across the gray tile floor. Milo had Mikhail pinned in a headlock against a wall on the far side of the kitchen. I leaned against the island counter trying to gain my bearings. I reached up to rub away the pain in my shoulder

"Shhhit," I hissed out in pain.

I looked down at my right hand to see it covered in blood. "What happened?' I averted my eyes to my injured shoulder to see a deep oozing gash.

"The fuck?" A flash of metal out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned around to see the handle of a knife protruding out of the wall. Upon closer inspection I realized it was the meat cleaver Mikhail had threatened ne with earlier. 'That psychopath actually threw a fucking knife at me.'

The sounds of struggling dissipated in an instant. I turned back towards the two other men to see Milo dropping Mikhail's unresponsive body to the floor.

"Is...is he," I gestured towards Mikhail.

"Nah he's still alive," explained Milo straightening out his disheveled clothes.

"How's your shoulder," he asked coming over to examine it.

"Hurts like a mother," I laughed out.

*sigh* "Yeah you're gonna need stitches. C'mon."

"What about Mikhail?"

"Leave his ass right where he's at. Hopefully he will have come to his senses when he wakes up."

We headed upstairs to the ensuite bathroom in Milo's room. I sat on the vanity bench and tried to peel off my shirt while Milo retrieved his suture kit. With some effort and time I managed to free myself of the garment. Looking at the exposed flesh I grimaced at the sight. 'Gah hopefully it looks worse than it is.'

Milo walked in and placed a big case on the counter.

"Do all you gun people carry around toolboxes of medical equipment," I asked peering at all the different items.

Milo chuckled, "I don't know, maybe. It sort of comes with the territory. Honestly I never thought of the whole kit thing 'til I met Josie."

"Have you been shot like her?"

"Mostly stabbed or punched. Nothing major," he dismissed soaking a rag in alcohol, "this is going to sting."

I nodded my head and braced myself for the pain as Milo started to clean and stitch the abrasion.

5 minutes later Milo finished wrapping my wound with a thick roll of gauze.

"Don't worry rockstar, it won't scar too bad and besides chicks dig the whole bad boy and scars look."

I laughed. "Yeah that doesn't matter to me. I just want Josie."

"Really," asked Milo looking at me skeptically.

"Yeah why," I answered confused.

"Well who's this Nicole chick you've been seen with and who claims to be your girlfriend?"

"I'm not with Nicole. She came to one of our CD signings a year ago and won't leave me alone."

"Why haven't you told her to bag off?"

"I have! She won't leave. I'd place a restraining order against her but I don't want the media to catch wind of it."

"Gah why are some bitches so crazy," Milo asked shaking his head laughing.

"I have no clue," I answered laughing too.

We left the bathroom and checked on Mikhail. He was slumped in a chair in the dining room holding a ice pack to the back of his head staring off into space when we entered. We cautiously walked closer silently gauging his mood. Mikhail briefly glanced at us before staring off again.

"Have you calmed down," Milo asked jumping up on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck you," grumbled Mikhail.

"Hey you know I was right. You need Blondie over there."

"Whatever," snapped Mikhail getting up from the table.

He glared at both of us before tossing Janis ice pack on the counter and shoulder checking me on the way out. My face contorted in pain and I was forced to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Someone's grumpy," mused Milo, "best if you just stay away from him until we can get out of here."

Milo chuckled one last time before grabbing a water from the fridge and walking out the kitchen door.

"Yeah but how much longer do we have to wait," I grumbled to myself.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"But I practically am family," boasted Nicole waving her left hand in the air showing off a gaudy ruby ring.

I stopped mid step, every ounce of air knocked out of me.

"What," exclaimed Ross and Rocky.

"Well it has been a year. It's time don't you think," Nicole asked unfazed by the others reactions.

I lost touch with reality as a concentrated on the stabbing pain throbbing in my chest. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and haphazardly glanced at Declan.

"Are you ok," he whispered for only me to hear.

I nodded without conviction.

"You need to leave now," Ross concluded all but shoving Nicole out the door.

Awkward silence coated the air. Everyone avoiding eye contact. Agonizing minutes passed before I found myself speaking.

*ahem* "Well we j-just wanted to stop by and tell you Riker will be brought home safe within the week. Th- *sigh* thank you for your time."

I beelined for the door flinging it open and walking out, not even noticing if Declan was following or not. I stormed passed the car and continued down the sidewalk. Every step fueled the anger and sadness building within me. 'He has a fiancee. Seriously?! I killed myself for him and he goes back to her. Not that I can be mad for him moving on, after all Josie is dead as far as the world is concerned. But bloody hell, why her?'

I kept marching down the concrete sidewalk lost in my self debate not hearing the sounds around me. Not until I was pulled back from the curb and city bus barreled passed me did I realize I was being chased down.

"Shit, that was close. Josie I've been calling after you for 10 blocks," Rocky informed me.

I looked up and finally noticed the guitarist in front of me. Two years had changed him too. His brunette hair was just past his shoulders and kept out of his face with a black bandana. His mischievous hazel eyes were brighter than I remembered, his was more built than he used to be sporting a few more tattoos and if it were possible he seemed to have grown a few inches as well.

I blinked a few times before stepping back from him.

"Hang on," Rocky pleaded grabbing my shoulders and stepping in front of me.

I made no effort to move instead I stared at the cracking concrete gleaming white under the bright California sun.

*sigh* "I honestly don't know if what Nicole said was true," admitted Rocky dropping his arms back to his sides, "but I do know Riker hasn't stopped looking for you since you sent that note at you benefit concert...hell at you funeral actually."

I scoffed in disbelief folding my arms across my chest and slowly starting back towards Rocky's house with Rocky walking beside me.

"Seriously Riker drove himself mad looking over every bit of footage he could get his hands on just for a small glimpse of you. Before...before he moved out he'd wake up the whole house screaming your name. Jo-."

"It's Annika," I said lowly staring straight ahead.

"Right...Annika. I doubt what Nicole said is true. If you've noticed she's a bit nuts," Rocky chuckled, *ahem* "but I do know Riker has missed you. We all have."

We walked in silence until we reached the house. Declan was sitting on the porch with everyone else.

As we approached the walkway I stopped and turned to Rocky.

"It's for the best. I promise to bring Riker home to you and...Nicole. Just lay low and wait for his return. It won't be long and you all can return to normal life," I looked directly at him and spoke firmly, "goodbye Lynch."

I glanced briefly at Declan silently telling him I wanted to leave before I headed for the car. I sat in the front seat staring straight out the windshield waiting for Declan's return. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Declan and Rocky talking to one another periodically they would look at me. A few moments later they shook hands and Declan finally returned to the driver's seat. We drove in silence for a few minutes with Declan glancing over at me occasionally before he broke it.

"Josie," Declan asked cautiously.

"Let's just get him back to his family so I can disappear once again," I answered never looking over.

*sigh* "Ok."

'Disappearing is best for both of us.'

OoO (Hotel) OoO

When we arrived back to the hotel Declan offered to watch Stepan and I decided to go straight to my room. Back in my room I set into motion the plan to get Riker back. I sent a text to Milo telling him they had two more days to wait. I sent Logan a brief email of what had happened and that when this was all said and done I was going off grid for about a month. Then I printed off a picture of Stepan to be sent to his father with a final warning. It's Tuesday today and I figured I wouldn't be hearing from Mikhail until at least late Thursday evening, giving us Friday for our extraction.

Once business was squared I tried to settle into some much needed sleep but unfortunately my emotions overpowered my thoughts and instead I changed into my workout clothes, grabbed my gear, room key and ipod before heading downstairs. In order to get to the hotel gym I had to pass by the hotel bar and having my emotions running rampant that was the last temptation I needed to see.

Now I'm sitting in the middle of the deserted workout space staring at my breaking reflection, ear buds in and a fifth of Jameson quickly draining to the bottom of the bottle. Focusing on what emotion to play out first while Rob Zombie screamed against my eardrums. Catching a glimpse of the punching bag hanging off to the side I decided anger would win over everything. Wobbling to stand I neglected the half bottle of whiskey and scrounged up my wraps. I plugged my iPod into the room's sound system, locked the big glass door and stood in front of the 50lb bag.

Rolling my neck side to side I tried to loosen up before taking my stance. I shook out my arms feeling ready then set forth my attack on the bag. Each rage filled hit I exhaled an angry breath. Memories of Riker and I, I once cherished were now tainted with a dimwit ginger and her tacky ruby ring. I struck the bag with full force muscles rippling upon contact. Sweat beaded on my forehead. Drowning Pool's 'Bodies' began to blare through the speakers. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist tighter. Riker's memories faded into memories of Chloé and my resentment against Connor came barreling to the surface. My vision blurred red as glimpses of my baby sister dying in my arms flashed across my mind.

A lifetime of hate and hurt poured out of me and into the worn leather before me. Slowly anger resolved and sorrow took over. With one last left hook I collapsed against the bag completely spent. Swaying with the bag I worked on catching my breath watching beads of sweat drip to the floor. Just then the *Family prayer broke through the speakers signaling the start of '1958 by A Day to Remember. I pushed off the punching bag and staggered over to the forgotten Jameson bottle. Taking a long pull I caught my reflection and a bitter laugh left my lips.

'Gah all I need is a cigarette and I'd complete this horrible Footloose parody.'

I shook my head and slumped to the floor leaning against the wall of mirrors. Blindly I reached for a towel to wipe away my sweat and draped it over my propped up knee. I took another pull from the cool bottle before tilting my head back and peering up at the plastering of the ceiling. The music changed once again and I felt another bead of moisture roll down the side of my face. Only wiping it away with my hand did I realize the droplet was a tear and not sweat.

'Great now I'm the crying drunk.'

Sighing heavily I closed my eyes and just let the silent tears flow while music continued to pump through the room; occasionally taking another drink from the almost empty whiskey bottle.

Time escaped me I wasn't sure how long I sat there lost in my own little world before pounding that didn't match the beat of the current song broke me from my trance. With as little effort as I could muster I shifted my glance to the glass door on my left. For a moment I thought for sure I was hallucinating. Dragging my weak limbs from the carpeted floor I made my way to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** If Josie only knew the truth. Who do you think should be at the gym door? Sean? Logan? Derek or Chris? Maybe someone from R5? Let me know

*lyrics- song from Shots in the Dark/ Fade into you

*Family prayer- pray from Boondock Saints


	8. Chapter 8

OoO (Guest) OoO

She...s-she's alive. When Rocky called me I couldn't believe it. I thought he had snapped just like Riker, but regardless I called everywhere looking for a guest registered under her alias. After five tries I finally found an Annika Holtman and rushed over to see if it was really her. After some negotiating and eventually a hefty bribe the front desk finally gave me her room number. I spent 20 minutes knocking on her door until I was threatened with the cops by other guests on her floor.

Completely defeated and angry for letting myself get wrapped in this twilight episode I made my way to leave when the hotel bar caught my eye. 'Eh I planned on drinking when I left here, what's the harm in starting now.' With the weight of disappointment weighing heavily on my shoulders I flopped onto an open stool at the bar. Heavy rock music thumped through the wall next door as the bartender strolled over.

"Yeah what'll it be," asked the obviously bored man behind the bar.

"Huh? Oh uh Jameson on the rocks," I answered staring down at the bar.

"Eh sorry bud, just sold my last bottle."

"The whole bottle?"

*ahem* "Yeah. This tiny little thing bought my last bottle for the night and headed to the gym," he explained gesturing towards where the music was coming from.

"And you think that was wise," I asked eyeing the young bartender skeptically.

"Hey man she gave me an $800 tip. I wasn't about to pass that up and plus I couldn't say no to those amazing eyes," the bartender admitted dreamily.

"Eyes huh?"

"Ah yeah. They were like this purplish blue that were so bright despite the obvious brooding mood she was in."

I perked up and focused on the 20 something man across from me.

"Did *sigh* did she happen to have an a-accent by chance," I asked holding my breath in anticipation.

"Uh... yeah! Yeah she did. I'm not sure exactly where she was from. It was kind of a cross between Irish and something else."

My heart stuttered when he said Irish, "a-and you said she went n-next door?"

"Yep. Been in there a couple hours now. She started blaring music for bout an hour or so now. I was thinking about checking on her during my break."

Before I could concentrate on my actions I stumbled off the stool and proceeded to the room next door.

"Hey man, you alright?"

I mumbled a 'yeah' before catching up with my feet and continuing down the small hall.

A few steps later I was standing in front of a wide glass door revealing the hotel's onsite gym. I reached for the handle when I caught sight of her. She was sat against the wall of mirrors next to the door. She wore black Nike shocks, black yoga pants with turquoise accents that stopped and hugged her knees and a two tone turquoise sports bra. She had training wraps on her hands where she held a bottle of Jameson loosely between her propped up legs. The bottle only an fourth full now. She had a small white towel draped over her right knee and she sat with her head leaned back against the reflective wall. Her tri-colored bangs swept right across her forehead slightly damp from her workout. Her face was streaked but from here I wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears. I clung to the door handle entranced. Her hair was so short and she looked...drained but I could tell it was her.

"Josie," I gasped out.

I'm not sure how long I stood there stunned before I finally urged myself to push open the door. I pressed down on the handle but nothing happened. 'Locked shit.' I started knocking which soon lead to pounding, desperate to be heard over the speakers. After a moment she finally stirred and opened her eyes. My shred of hope grew. 'She's finally heard. She's going to look over and see me.'

Josie lulled her head to the side. It took her a moment to focus on my figure and shock flashed across her face. My heart pounded with excitement. Josie pulled herself from the carpeted floor, swaying slightly as she trudged towards me. Each step the smile on my face grew. Josie reached the door and fumbled with the twist lock for a moment before unlocking it and pulling the door open. She leaned heavily on the door and peered up at me.

"What the hell are you doing here," she slurred out. Relief and happiness surged through me. 'It's really truly her. She's alive!'

OoO (Josie) OoO

I had no time to retaliate before I was engulfed in a suffocating hug. His toned framed surrounded me. Heat and Calvin Klein cologne radiated off of his posh suit.

"Oh gah Josie you're really here. You're here and alive," he laughed in delirious joy tightening his grip on me.

I felt his chest shudder against me and I brought hands up to grip the outside of his biceps. The shudder grew and I felt his body press harder against me. Before I knew it we collapsed onto the floor in a crumpled mess. Tears dampened my shoulder when he buried his face into it. His grip fell to my waist and his cries muffled against my skin. I freed my arms from between us, removed my wraps letting them fall carelessly to the floor around us and wrapped my arms around his head and shoulders.

"Shh love it's ok. C'mon Sean don't do this," I coaxed gently rubbing his back.

"I...I-I...damn it Josie. This is all my fault," Sean blubbered through his broken sobs.

"Ah now hon don't say that," I whispered gently, "you did nothing wrong."

"Bull shit! I brought you here. None of this would've happened if I hadn't. I wouldn't have ruined your life."

"Sean," I said sternly pushing him up to look at me, "this is not your fault. I would've went after the Tarah group regardless. R5 would be dead right now if you wouldn't have called me in here. As for ruining my life...hon I didn't have a life before. That was taken long before you and I met. Now please stop crying. I'm far too bulloxed to deal with such a handsome man bawling in my arms in a $900 suit."

I smiled lightly trying to will him into my little joke. Sean's mouth twitched into a slight smile. I brought my hands up to wipe away his tears and Sean chuckled slightly.

"I bet we're I sight," he joked sniffling.

I smiled back, "psh I don't know what you're talking about, I look amazing."

He smiled back widely reaching up to lightly tug on my hair, "that you do."

We stared at one another for a few minutes until the scream of killswitch's lead singer wailed through the speakers making us jump.

"Damn you're an angry rock chick huh," Sean teased standing up and extending a hand out to me.

I snorted, "aye yes the angriest dead chick you'll ever meet."

I walked to my ipod, undocked it, turned it off and slid it into my front pocket. Sean retrieved my wraps from the floor and handed the over to me.

"Thanks," I said meekly.

"No problem," Sean answered staring down at me intently as if he blinked I'd vanish.

"Would you quit your staring," I asked amused turning towards my gym bag to put my things away.

"Sorry I just...can't believe you're here," he confessed sheepishly looking down at his polished oxford shoes clasping his hands behind his back.

I studied him a moment. 'I can't believe I let him go two years without knowing the truth.'

"Sean?"

"Hmm," he asked looking at me.

"I'm really sorry I left you in the dark and never told you the truth. You deserved better than that."

"It's ok Josie really I understand."

I nodded back glancing down briefly.

"Umm Sean...you should really call me Annika ok?"

"Right," he smiled, "of course J-..Annika."

I smirked at him.

"Sorry it's going to take awhile," he grinned.

"Mhm I'm sure," I deadpanned back walking towards the the door with Sean in tow. I swept up the neglected bottle on the way and stumbled. Sean quickly caught me.

"I think you had enough," he observed coaxing the bottle from my grip.

"Yeah probably," I agreed giving up the bottle easily.

We left the gym and walked down the hall back towards the bar and lobby.

"Please let me escort you back to your room so I know you actually made it," offered Sean place a hand gently on my shoulder guiding towards the elevators.

I nodded wordless catching the surprised look on the bartenders face. I looked back to Sean puzzled.

He smiled down at me, "the bartender kind of told me where to find you."

"Oh."

He nodded to the bartender before we rounded the corner and stepped into the awaiting elevator. I slumped against the elevator wall suddenly completely exhausted. Sean pressed the sixth floor button and stepped back to stand beside me. The doors began to close along with my eyes. Last thing I remember before surrendering to the darkness was a bright green 1 and an arrow pointing up.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I found inspiration today and decided to go ahead and choose who the guest would be. Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

OoO (Josie) OoO

'I'm getting by with my wicked ways. I'm loading up and I'm taking names.'

"Ugh," I groaned against the ruthless sunlight pouring in through the open curtains.

Gripping my forehead I rolled over reaching lazily for the phone blaring on the night stand. Suddenly my hand grazed the cotton material of an a shirt molded to a firm chest. I froze. 'What the hell?' I snapped my eyes open and peered over at a slumbering Sean.

"The hell," I rasped out back pedaling quickly off the bed, my eyes locked on his face.

The bed gave way to the floor and I fell with a loud thud. Sean shot up in bed looking around until he peered over the side of the bed to see me lying in a crumpled mess of sheets.

"What...are you ok," he asked still disoriented.

"W-what are you doing here," I asked scrambling for a grip on the mattress to pull myself up.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?" Sean reached for my forearms and pulled me back onto the bed sheets and all.

"I mean how the fuck did you find me and get in my room."

Sean leaned against the headboard staring at me bewildered.

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is walking down to the hotel gym."

He let out a low whistle scratching the back of his head.

"Josie I found you in the gym with a fifth of whiskey in your system."

"Explains the headache."

"We talked and then I brought you back up to your room. You were really out of it. You declared you wanted a shower and I stayed to make sure you didn't drown. After your shower you crawled in bed and completely broke down."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah mumbling things about your sister and Riker. I couldn't leave you like that and you begged me not to go Josie. I held you while you cried that's it I swear. No lines were crossed."

I looked at his under shirt form and dress slacks then down at myself. I was in a camisole and shorts.

"So we d-didn't?"

"No Josie we didn't sleep together. I stayed on top of the covers the whole time. You let go of me long enough for me to get somewhat comfortable then you passed out on me."

Just then my phone rang again. Sean reached for it and handed it to me while making his way to the bathroom. '36 missed calls shit.' 9 missed from Logan, 25 from Declan, 1 from Milo, and surprisingly enough 1 from Connor. I scrolled to Declan's name to call him back when pounding resonated from my hotel door. Rolling my eyes I detangled from the knotted up sheets and headed to the door tripping over the reluctant sheets on my way. As I passed the bathroom I heard the shower running and shook my head slightly. Opening the door I was nearly trampled by Declan rushing into the room.

"Where the fuck have you been," he snapped.

"Good morning to you to," I deadpanned shutting the door and turning towards him.

"Don't give me that shit. I came by your room last night and you were gone. I've called and text I don't know how many times. Where the hell were you?!"

"I was here."

"Bullshit Josie. You and I both know how you get when you're upset."

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to one hip crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know you better than anyone Josalynn. Where did you go and what did you score this time?"

"I went nowhere and didn't "score" anything. I stayed here."

Declan raked his hands through his hair frustrated, "don't lie to me."

*"Ag fuck tú nach bhfuil mé ag luí."

Declan closed to space between us in a angry huff. He glared down at me as I glared back.

*"Tá go bhfuil tú," he growled back.

We stood glowering at one another for a few seconds until Declan got fed up and gripped both my arms. He lowered them in front of us examining them for puncture marks. I ripped my arms from his grasp.

"You took something and I'll find it even if I have to tear this damn room apart and take a fucking blood sample from you. Just tell me."

"That was years ago fucking asshole. I didn't use again."

"Arg! Quit lying Josalynn!"

*"Téigh trasna ort féin," I snapped irritated.

Declan towered over me anger rolling off of him in thick waves.

*"Bitseach," he growled back venomously.

The floor boards creaked beside us and we both looked over to see Sean standing there uncomfortable.

Declan looked at me again then turned on his heel and stormed to the middle of the room. Sean stepped out of the bathroom cautiously shooting me a concerned glance before fixing his stare on Declan as he inched towards his belongings on a nearby chair.

Deadly silence consumed us for what felt like hours. Declan standing rigid in the middle of the room glaring at me. I was matching his gaze with my own anger radiating off of me. Sean was nervously trading glances between Declan and I. I was livid with Declan throwing my past demons in my face like that.

Declan then snapped his gaze to Sean.

"What did you sell her," he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"E-excuse me," Sean stuttered out shocked.

"What the fuck did you give her," Declan asked again storming over to Sean.

"Nothing! Josie what is he talking about," Sean asked looking at me.

"Nothing," I muttered.

Declan scoffed stepping away from Sean.

"Fucking lie," Declan muttered.

"Josie," asked Sean turning towards me.

"It's nothing Sean. Someone thinks my demons have resurfaced," I answered shooting daggers at Declan.

Declan huffed out an aggravated sigh.

"I think it's best if you leave now Sean," I spoke lowly never taking my eyes off of Declan.

"Uh o-ok," Sean answered reaching for his things.

Sean left quietly, leaving Declan and I engulfed in a tense atmosphere. Moments later Declan sighed heavily before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"If you didn't go find something then where were you?"

I sat in the chair across from him, "I already told you, I was here."

"Where exactly?"

"The hotel gym."

"Oh...look Josalynn I'm sor-"

"Don't a'ight. You had no right to throw my past in my face like that and to accuse Sean of being my dealer?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Josalynn..."

"No fuck you Butler! I had never lied to you even back then when I was in that mess I never lied."

*sigh* "I know."

"So why now the doubt?"

"I've never seen you so hurt like you were yesterday."

"That's no fucking excuse."

"I kn-"

*ring ring*

I walked over to my phone and seen a private number. 'Who's this?'

"Hello?"

"Ah Ms. McGrath pleasure to hear your voice again."

*sigh* "Sokolov, got my message I see. What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Then it seems as if we have some negotiating to do then don't we?"

"It seems as we do."

"Start talking then..."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Have you heard from her," I asked Milo as he entered my room.

*sigh* "No. I'm starting to get worried."

"What, why?"

"She has never not answered in some way or another. She's our sole lifeline Riker. Without contact from her we're lost sheep so to speak. I have no way to protect us if shit goes down."

"But I thought you were partners with Mikhail?"

"Psh yeah. Have you seen me leave this place since I've been here?"

"Oh? I-I guess not."

"I provided Mikhail with information against Josie in exchange I kept my fucking head and got called "partner." I'm as fucked as you are Blondie."

"Shit," I grumbled falling back on my bed, "she has to be alright. She wouldn't leave us here right? I mean she'd send Logan or Connor wouldn't she?"

"Man I hope so. I'll try her again later. She said two days and it's been twice that and Mikhail has been awfully quiet."

"She wouldn't leave us," I resolved defiantly.

Milo shot me a sympathetic smile and patted my propped up knee before leaving me alone with my thoughts. 'She just has to come. We love each other and this is the sort of thing where love prevails...Right?'

OoO (Josie) OoO

It's Tuesday again and we have yet to make our move for Milo and Riker. I had to send Declan by the band's house to explain why Riker wouldn't be home. My phone call with Mikhail Wednesday became an raging fight. He's demanding Stepan be released then and only then he would think of releasing his "guests." The first time he suggested such an idiotic idea I had stormed down to Declan's room where Stepan was and slapped the shit out of Stepan. Mikhail became instantly livid hearing the smack and pathetic cry from his son. I then notified Mikhail every time he jerked me around or we disagreed I would proceed to see just how much Beaky here could handle.

Needless to say Stepan had the shit beaten out of him. Luckily I refrained just enough to keep the lanky dope from needing a trip to the hospital. Mikhail declared a torturous death for me before hanging up. Now we're sitting in wait for Mikhail to cave. Milo messaged me Wednesday while I was on the phone with Mikhail and considering how wonderfully that ended, I decided Milo's and Riker's safety was wavering and to risk contact with them may be all the incentive Mikhail would need to slit one of their throats. 'Gah this is such a mess.'

I was to my breaking point with waiting. I was ready to storm into Mikhail's guns blazing and killed whoever stood in my way. Just as the last thread of patience broke my phone rang with a call from Mr. Sokolov himself.

"McGrath," he growled as soon as I answered.

"Sokolov."

"Thursday warehouse sunset Blackwood and 75th. My son better be there."

"No."

"Excuse me?!"

"Are fucking deaf or just dumb? I said no. You're not getting bitch boy back without releasing Riker."

"Arg! Fine. Warehouse bring Stepan and my new partner here will bring Riker."

"Ah now I was so hoping to see you there too," I mocked hurt.

"You'll get what's coming to you *Suka."

I laughed bitterly back, *"S neterpeniyem zhdu etogo."

I hung up the phone and tucked it into my back pocket before turning back towards the others. We were currently in Connor's massive suite planning our next move.

"So," prompted Declan.

"Thursday at a warehouse."

"Sketchy," Declan replied shaking his head.

"Yep."

"So what's the real plan then McGrath," asked Connor sitting behind a desk in the middle of the lounge area between the living room and kitchen area.

I smiled back mischievous, "we're just going to make this exchange a bit more...personal."

"I'll get the address out of Stepan," Declan offered grinning.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So yeah kind of hated this chapter, not exaptly how I wanted it to go but I couldn't work it another way. At least for now. I may rewrite it later on but for the time being this is what it is. I didn't really like mentioning Josie's "demon" and I don't think I'll mention it again. If I do it may be a flashback later on.

* 'I'm getting by with my wicked ways. I'm loading up and I'm taking names.'- Wicked Ways by Eminent and X Ambassadors

*Ag fuck tú nach bhfuil mé ag luí- Fuck you I'm not lying

*Tá go bhfuil tú- Yes you are

*Téigh trasna ort féin- Go fuck yourselves/ cross oneself

*Bitseach- Bitch

*Suka- Bitch

* S neterpeniyem zhdu etogo- I'm looking forward to it (I'm not sure about this translation)

**Chapter 7 I had a moment of dyslexia and messed up a band and song. 1958 by A Day to Remember. I went back a corrected it


	10. Chapter 10

OoO (Next day) OoO

I'm actually quite surprised at how long Stepan lasted before giving up the address. It wasn't until I threatened to cut off his manhood did he finally cave. I was sure once Declan started pounding on Stepan's face Stepan would squeal, but no Stepan took hell of a beating. Can hardly recognize him now. I'm sure Mikhail will have a comment or two for that...oh well.

I'm in my room currently getting "battle ready." We have an hour before dark and an hour before we leave. I'm currently adjusting the straps on my thighs that secure my holster around my waist into place. I'm currently doned in slim fit blue jeans, black tactical boots and a gray racerback top tucked into my jeans. I had one combat knife strapped inside my right boot and twin karambit knives tucked in the back of my belt. Two ammo holders on each hip that holds two clips each and twin black 9mm pistols in each holster. I busied myself with my double shoulder holster with an extra clip holder on each side paired with twin silver 9mm glocks as well. I slipped on a pair of leather open finger gloves before shrugging on a mid-thigh army green M65 field jacket. I grabbed a small duffel bag filled with extra ammunition, a small bundle of rope, a couple flash bang grenades and an ammonia mixture to kill any sample of blood. I walked out the door tucking my room key and phone into my back pocket, walking down to Declan's room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Declan answered the door dressed in a black leather jacket, white v neck shirt, relaxed fit jeans and white k-swiss shoes. I couldn't just catch a glimpse of the gun handles peeking out from under his arms where they rested in his shoulder holster. Declan nodded solemnly towards me before stepping aside and letting me enter. 'Some things never change' I thought taking in his serious posture.

"Everything set," I asked taking in the sight of Stepan squeezed in between two of Connor's burly men.

"Yep," Declan answered back short and monotonous.

I nodded towards the bodyguards, "aye then. Let's get going."

Stepan mumbled something in return. "What was that Beaky," I asked turning to face him.

"I said you're going to die bitch," Stepan answered angrily.

I smirked back, "then so willl you."

"Your death will be slow and agonizing and hope your pretty boy is there to watch the whole thing while I take your life with my own hands," he seethed trying to stand from the bed.

I glared back and punched Stepan square in the nose causing him to plop back down on the mattress. Stepan whimpered in pain gripping his nose. Bright red blood oozed between his fingers. Connor's two guards stifled their laughs. I smirked triumphantly at Stepan while he glared back at me.

"You should really watch your mouth when you bleed like a little bitch," I laughed before turning back to Declan standing by the door.

OoO (Mikhail's LA Home) OoO

We were currently posted on a hill overlooking Mikhail's lavish mansion trying to gage how many guards the Russian would have surrounding him. If Stepan was any indication of how his father could be I wouldn't be at all surprised if Mikhail had recruited the fucking Soviet Army to protect his ass.

"Shit. He has every inch of this place covered in goons," Declan groaned looking through his night vision scope on his .300 Win Mag rifle.

*sigh* "Yeah. Son of a bitch," I agreed laying beside Declan looking through the nightscope of my .338 Win rifle.

"What's the plan now boss," asked one of Connor's gunmen who tagged along; per Connor's request.

"What cha think Butler, can we drop enough discretely," I asked Declan looking over at him.

Declan was quiet for a moment still scanning the area.

*sigh* "How good of a shot are ya Murph," Declan asked Connor's gunman.

"Eh decent," Murphy replied peering through the scope of his own high powered rifle.

*ahem* "A'ight then. What ya say McGrath, pick five targets each? Needs to be smooth and consistent. No breaks between shots to insure we drop as many before our cover is blown, aye?"

"Aye," Murphy and I both agreed.

We all took a few minutes to mentally mapped out our targets.

"Down from three work," I asked the others who agreed quickly, "aye then."

"3..." The click of each of our safeties echoed together.

"2..." Each of his drew in a slow steady breath.

"1..." We exhaled together as we each squeezed the trigger.

A white mist from the muzzle break dissipated around us. Even though each of us had a double mount suppressor in place we had to hurry and drop our targets since the shots fired weren't completely silenced. It seemed like a blink of an eye and everything was over. Mikhail was down 15 men and the three of us were quickly diverting to a new location closer to the property. From every available exit out of the mansion a replacement for the dead emerged. 'Ah shit is about to get complicated.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

Milo and I were held up in our rooms once again still not having a inkling of an idea if and when Josie would come. I was reluctantly laying in bed forcing myself to sleep seeing as how there was nothing better to do. A few days ago a small mob of men with tactical gear moved in and have been lurking around ever since. My once relaxed captivity got bumped up to high alert. No longer was supervision from just Milo enough for Mikhail. Everywhere I went I had at least three men surrounding me at all times, and considering I never left the walls of this luxurious prison I thought this treatment was extremely uncalled for and highly paranoid. I wasn't even allowed near a window anymore. 'Who the hell is going to see me out in hills of *BFE California?' I haven't been able to have a private word with Milo since the army arrived and I have no idea if he's heard from Josie or not.

Exhaling a frustrated breath I rolled from my side to my back a stared blindly up at the blank ceiling. I slowly began to drift to sleep when I heard several popping sounds resonate from outside. 'What the hell was that?!' I stayed laying on my back trying to figure out what the sound could be when I heard massive shuffling sound coming from the hall and men shouting orders in Russian. Just then my door burst open with Milo storming into my room.

"It's time," he spoke short and quickly throwing my discarded clothes from the floor at me.

"Wait what," I asked fumbling with my pants as I tried to step out of bed.

Milo stormed over to the window discretely peering out into the darkness. More popping sounds echoed through the air.

"C'mon we don't have much time," milo spoke barely looking away from the window as I tugged on my t-shirt.

"Much time? What's going on Milo," I asked pulling on my converse trying not to fall on my face in the process.

"Oh hell Blondie c'mon don't be so daft now. Those sure in the hell aren't party poppers going off out there," Milo snapped stepping away from the window.

"Oh," I replied dumbly as realization slapped me in the face, "is it...i-is it Josie?"

"I have no idea honestly but whoever decided to crash the party is giving us a chance to escape so let's move it," he answered rushing us out the door and down the hall.

Right before we reached the landing to the top of the stairs Milo slammed me into the wall against my bad shoulder. I hissed in pain.

"Fuck dude," I whisper yelled.

"Shit sorry. Just stay low and stay behind me," Milo ordered before stepping in front of me and pressing up against the wall.

I followed his stance holding my aching shoulder. Milo stealthily peered around the corner seeing if the coast was clear. I held my breath hearing heavy footsteps ascending closer to us. The next instant a massive man looking like Zangief the Street Fighter in the flesh stood at the top of the stairs holding a AR rifle in one hand distracted by his phone in the other. Milo quietly maneuvered behind him. My lungs were burning from holding my breath but I was too concentrated on stay undetected to even attempt a breath now. Milo took one more step and the floorboards created under his weight, catching the attention of the muscle neck. He turned towards Milo instantly dismissing him for a fraction of a second before turning back. Milo quickly sprung into action grabbing each side of his burly head and twisting hard. A sickening crack echoed around us. As the guard dropped to the floor I finally released my breath. 'Gah it's like a scene from every action movie ever made but so fucking cool.' Milo reached down and took possession of the AR rifle and ammo. He then tossed a pistol and extra clip at me. I clumsily caught the items trying not to drop either before we made our way down the stairs to the second floor.

Milo glanced back at me, "just stay close. Hopefully you won't have to use that."

He gestured down towards the glock clutched in my hands. I nodded and followed closely behind him. 'This is fucking insane.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

We've made it through two waves of gunmen before finally reaching the mansion all three of us exhausted but still all in one piece. Reaching the west side of the three story house we quickly nodded to one another before splitting up. Declan headed to the second floor at the south entrance as Murphy went to the third floor on the north side. I stayed on the west side bottom floor to go after Mikhail myself; pausing momentarily to check my ammo and gather my breath. I took one last deep breath before proceeding forward. 'This is fucking insane.' I quickly stepped through the door before leaning up against the wall hidden in the shadows. Seconds passed before my eyes adjusted to the change in light.

T

he first floor was the cliché extravagance. Marble floors pearl and gold walls and pillars. A black iron rod grand staircase stood open to the bare foyer. To the right of the stairs stood a set of double doors dark mahogany wood and brass french handles. Indulging the obvious I resulted those doors were leading into none other than Mikhail's office. Resolving my inner battle I headed straight for the doors. Hand poised over the cold brass handle I was blindsided by one of Mikhail's remaining bodyguards effectively causing me to lose my grip on my pistol.

While it clanked to the floor Mr. Big and Angry lifted me against the doors by my throat as if that was the only logical hold to succumb to. I choked out the breath he was squeezing from my lungs and gripped his wrist trying desperately relieve the pressure if only enough to devise a sensible plan of action. The molecule of oxygen I managed to obtain during my futile struggle I remembered my combat knives I had yet to use. I assessed our position quickly. The lunk stood at around 6'2 and currently had my pinned flat to the wall just above eye level leaving my feet dangling just above his manhood.

Seeing as how there was absolutely no room to wiggle free one of the knives from my belt I had no other choice than to reach blindly for the 6" dagger sheathed in my right boot. The man in front of me smiled menacingly while he tightened his grip on my windpipe. Tears pricked my eyes.

"*Chto sluchilos' golub'? Ne mogu dyshat'," he asked chuckling maniacally.

I ignored the darkness clouding my vision and focused on the rough texture of my knife handle slipping my fingers into the brass knuckle handle. The stairs creaked beside us momentarily catching the Russian's attention. I quickly slid the knife from it's case, my quick movement regained the lunk's interest and he continued with his stranglehold. I could hear two sets of footsteps on the last few steps. My consciousness fading quickly I gripped the knife with the blade parallel to my wrist and forearm and gathered the remainder of my strength to punch my aggressor in the nose angling upwards in hopes of breaking his nose or at the very least making his eyes water. My attacker cried in agony while dropping his hold on me. I fell to the floor in a clumsy heap sucking in irratic gulps of air. Half blinded I glanced towards the stairs to see if the two men were assailants or not. When they made no attempt to attack I quickly focused on the man struggling to stand to his feet.

"*Chertovski suka," he seethed advancing towards me.

"*Poshel na khui," I rasped out countering his attack with another metal aided punch to his face.

I quickly switched my hold on my knife a lunged for his throat slicing deep into his flesh. The Russian's grip on my free arm tightened momentarily as panic raced through him and blood poured down his chest before he fell face down in his own blood motionless. My breathing still labored I stood in front of the lifeless body trying to regulate my air. I tentatively touched my bruising throat forgetting of the two on the stairs until one decided to speak.

"H-holy shit," spoke the familiar voice in stuttered awe, catching my attention.

I smirked at the two, "sorry loves missed most of the fun I'm afraid."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Josie finally went after Riker now for them to make it out of the mansion together and alive

*BFE- bum fucked Egypt

*chto sluchilos' golub'- wWhat's wrong dove/pigeon

*ne mogu dyshat'- ccan't breathe

*chertovski suka- fucking bitch

*poshel na khui- fuck you/off yourself


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So I mentioned a bit of Josie's demons and I wasn't sure if I was going to say anymore on the matter but after mulling it over I decided to go ahead and put a part of a flashback with it. Hopefully it didn't end up being too confusing or pointless. Thank you for the reviews, reads and messages

OoO (Riker) OoO

We were quickly and quietly making our way through the house. We only came in contact with the burly Russian on the top floor so far. I was trying to play it cool but no matter the effort adrenaline was slamming through me and I had the sudden urge to do the whole dive and roll move you see in spy movies, but fearing that I'd look like a fish flopping around in desperate need of water I refrained. We had made it to the last flight of stairs undetected. It seems the mob of men with guns had all reported outside earlier. I stared down the grand staircase barely illuminated by the massive over the top chandelier in the main foyer. The steps stretched on endlessly as if they led down the infamous rabbit hole curving slightly to open up directly in the middle of to foyer facing northward towards the front door. Another spiraled staircase met ours on a small landing, it branching off to the east for the other side of the mansion.

Once we had reached the small landing before the final set of steps it felt like we were home free until we seen an angry black haired Russian who could've easily been a sibling to lifeless Zangief from the third floor standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was holding someone against the double doors leading to Mikhail's office. We could barely see his victims feet dangling in the air between them from where we stood. Milo crept forward to get a better view and I moved right behind him. We reached the third to last step of the fifteen or so left before stopping. We could hear a small strangled breath from the two. Now closer I could tell jumbo there had a female pinned to the wall where he spoke to her in Russian with a crazed smile on his face. His victim had one glove covered hand trying to pry his meat hook from around her throat while the other hand was reaching down towards her ankle. She had black holsters on hips and shoulders. The holster on her hip was void of it's firearm which seemed to be discarded on the floor but the one on her shoulder was still in place. 'Why doesn't she go for the gun?' I looked to her flushed face half expecting to see the answer to my thought stamped on her forehead when everything ceased to exist.

Despite the obvious discoloration from the lack oxygen I could still without a doubt recognize my Josie. Her hair so short but fit her perfectly didn't hide the panicked expression on her face. Compelled to help her I made a move towards them only to be jerked back by Milo who was in the process of lining up a shot on Josie's attacker. My movement caught the Russian's attention briefly giving Josie the chance to reach for whatever was in her boot. The next split second before Milo could shoot Josie was punching the giant in the nose. A flash of metal gleamed from her wrist under the glow of the crystal chandelier. Instantly the lunk dropped Josie and clutched his nose with both hands. He fell to his knees as Josie crumpled to the floor. Exaggerated breaths followed by strained coughs bounced of the marble floor while Josie stumbled to her feet. She barely glanced over at us before her aggressor was on the attack once again.

He grabbed for her waist and left arm growling something else at her in Russian. Josie choked out a reply before punching the man again. Retracting her right arm she flicked her wrist and revealed the blade to her current weapon. In one swift move her blade sliced through her opponent's neck. You know I always thought the gore movies exaggerated how much blood came rushing out after someone's throat had been cut but now seeing it in person they may had toned it down a bit. Josie's victim fell forward and Josie took a step back allowing him to fall into the puddle of blood between them. Milo and I stood shocked watching her peer over the Russian. Knife still in hand Josie cautiously reached for her throat with her free hand. Her breathing was still labored but seemed to be leveling out. I took quick notice of the new sleeve tattoo she had obtained on her right arm. Standing over a man easily three times her size that she brought down with just a blade definitely painted the image of ultimate bad ass chick which strangely aroused me. Most guys would be fearing for their life seeing first hand a female killing someone but I couldn't think of anything but pinning her against the wall much like we had been the last time together. Without realizing it I stuttered out a sentence I wasn't too sure of the content or it's coherence.

Josie looked over at us and smirked, "sorry loves missed the party I'm afraid."

'Is she serious right now?' I was snapped out of my fantasy and left with this absurd reality. 'She's taking this as some kind of meaningless joke!'

Josie bent down and wiped the bloody blade against the shirt of her victim before returning it to it's sheath. I turned to Milo in disbelief. 'She really is serious. Never mind the fact she about died.' Milo grinned at me and chuckled before continuing down the stairs towards Josie. Josie reached for her neglected pistol and returned it to her empty holster before turning her attention to Milo. 'She's insane. Sexy as hell but completely insane!'

"Ya'know you could've shot him at anytime asshole," Josie smiled hugging Milo.

"Sorry darling watching a bad ass at work had me awe struck," Milo confessed grinning back.

"I see you weren't the only one," Josie laughed gesturing towards me.

I was still rooted in place on the stairs emotionally and mentally bouncing between being mortified and insanely turned on. 'Does this make me some kind of sadist?' 'How can she act like it was nothing to almost die?!' 'Damn it was so awesome watching her open that guy's throat like that.' 'Remind me never EVER piss her off.'

Too many thoughts were rambling through my head I was beginning to feel dizzy when I felt someone's hands on my arms.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker stood on the stairs at odds with himself. He looked excited and terrified all in one. I cautiously approached him watching the color change and drain from his face. Riker wobbled slightly before I reached out to steady him.

"Riker are you ok," I asked calmly.

Riker just stared blankly at my hands.

"Réalta Rac? Can you hear me," I asked once again.

Riker looked at me this time and blinked. 'Shit I traumatized him.' Sighing I quickly formulated an explanation to give him when Riker all of a sudden crashed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. We stumbled slightly on the incline of the stairs but managed not to topple over. It took me a few seconds before returning the fiery kiss only to have Nicole's face pop up and rip us apart. I pushed Riker away and forced distance between us. Riker looked confused and hurt. He attempted to say something when he was interrupted by Declan and Murphy marching down the stairs on opposite sides. I took their distraction as my chance to walk away from Riker and back to the task at hand. Once everyone was in the foyer I set forth a new plan of action. I sent Declan and Murphy to R5's house with a reluctant Riker and kept Milo with me. The whole time Riker argued to stay but i forced myself to ignore him and shoved him out the door with Declan.

As soon as they were gone I turned to Milo, "is Mikhail here?"

"As far as I know. He's probably in his panic room in the basement. The door is off of his office."

*sigh* "Ok that means there's probably at least three guys manning the office then."

Milo silently agreed.

We both grabbed a door handle with guns drawn, we nodded at one another before thrusting the doors open. There ended up being twice the number I thought but three shots each and Mikhail's office was surrounded with 6 dead bodies to add to the clutter. While Milo searched each body for the key card to open the panic room entrance I scanned the office. It seems like Mikhail took decorating tips from Scarface himself. 4x4 cubes shrink wrapped on wooden pallets held bricks upon bricks of drugs, most looking to be cocaine and hemp. I rounded Mikhail's desk to see a brick of cocaine sliced open and a small mound of powder resting on a glass surface, a razor blade and three lines were in the middle of the glass. Obviously our arrival had interrupted Mikhail's business. Stepping closer my whole body began to tingle. The demons I assured Declan were gone had begun to stir awake. I timidly reached for the twisted handle of the silver spoon laying carelessly in the small mound of blow. I lifted up to examine the spoon closer. White residue clouded the usually shiny surface and my inner demons began to scream from within. I involuntarily began to sniffle remembering the times of the past.

OoO (Flashback 14 years ago) OoO

Our parents had been killed just three months before and I being barely 14 was trying desperately to support my sister and I. Being Ireland born caused my sister and I to become wards of the state and in the congested city of Boston two little Irish girls weren't of any importance and both Chloé and I ended up lost in the system.

I searched and scrounged for odds and ends jobs in order to pay our parent's mortgage and keep us off the streets when I stumbled across *Sláinte Mhaith pub. Convincing the manager of my work ethic I started off as the sous chef in the kitchen away from prying eyes. Not that that was a major concern being in the Irish neighborhood but I stayed there until I was 18 keeping steady pay and eventually paying off our home. Only people I associated with were the main cook Killian and the barback Patrick. I worked day and night providing and forcing Chloé through school. Being two years apart and left to be the grown-up my relationship with Chloé became more of a rebellious daughter overbearing mother than the best friend sister bond we used to have. Stressed with Chloé wanting to drop out of school to work and working as the cook during the day and waitress at night my grasp on reality and patience was nearly nonexistent.

I had just had yet again another fight with Chloé and I was to my breaking point as I sat at the back of the kitchen mulling over my argument. I had headphones in listening to white stripes' seven nation army when Patrick strolled up.

"Jo you look tense," he spoke shoving his hands in his apron pocket and leaning against the door frame.

"Psh yeah that's an understatement," I scoffed removing one of my ear buds.

"Would you maybe like some help with that?"

"Ha! Pat I'm not particularly in the mood to shag you."

Patrick laughed too.

"Oh but sweetheart you don't know what you're missin'," he joked wagging his eyebrow at me before turning serious.

He knelt down eye level with me, "I had something else in mind babe. Have you ever tried...*yayo?"

I laughed aloud, "who the fuck are you, Corey Haim?"

Patrick grinned back, "not quite puppet. So what'ya say?"

I stared at him skeptically, "I...I-I don't Pat."

"Just try it once. Hell it'll make that band of yours seem like the best band ever."

I smiled back pondering his offer.

*sigh* "Aye ok, but just this once," I answered.

That was the first of many "only once" times with Patrick. Every time my stress peaked even the tiniest I found myself tracking down Patrick for a few lines never committing to an 8ball thinking it would keep me from becoming an addict but I was already there.

Two years went by of the yoyo act until the night I fell hard. That was the night I met Declan. I had noticed him becoming a new regular a month prior but never made an effort to acknowledge him in anyway. That night I ended up late to work after dealing with Chloé's principal for an hour because Chloé decided to beat some bubbly cheerleader's face into a locker.

I rushed into the front door trying to tie my apron around my waist on my way to the back to clock in when I crashed into him. I landed hard on my ass with a heavy 'oomf' followed by his deep chuckle. I glared back at him and stood from the floor batting away his hand in the process.

"Asshole," I snapped before storming away to the sound of him chuckling once again.

Once clocked in I headed to my usual tables only to come face to face with asshole once again. Never had he sat in my section or even close to my in the past but now there he was lounged against a corner booth with a cocky smirk tattooed in place twirling a salt shaker between his fingers.

'Ugh gag me now.' I rolled my eyes before plastering a fake smile my face and proceeding towards him.

"Evening sir. What can I get for you this evening," I asked focusing on the the pad clutch in my hands.

Out of my peripheral I could see his smirk widen. 'What the fuck is so amusing asshole?'

"First off I would like an apology," he spoke matter of factly.

I snapped my eyes towards him my jaw slacking. 'What did he just say to me?!'

"Excuse me," I bitched back.

A full blown smile was in place now his bright gray eyes electric with mischief.

"You heard me love. I want an apology."

"You...you want an apology from me?! You're the one that knocked me on my ass and the proceeded to laugh. If anything asshole you owe me an apology."

"Is that so," he asked leaning forward.

Determined to prove he had no affect on me I leaned in as well placing both hands on the table.

I looked him straight in the eye, "you bet your arse."

I spun on my heel confident that would be the last of our banter but no the blonde asshole kept at it throughout the night. Digging deeper and deeper until I finally had enough and stormed to the back grabbing my bag and walking outside.

I rounded the corner of the building to the shadowed end of the parking lot. Leaning against the brick wall I dug through the useless crap in my bag until I found the small vail about 4mm long and as about big around as my pinkie nail of white. I wasted no time popping the cap and shaking a small mound of the contents out on the perlicue of my right hand bringing the powder to my nose snorting quickly. I reveled in the tingly sensation that started at the tip of my nose and spreading like wildfire fire across my forehead before rushing through the rest of my body. I tilted my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose as the tingling turned to burning the last few seconds before the high took over. I waited a couple minutes then I repeatedly swiped my nose sniffling before proceeding to take another hit. Just as I was fixing to inhale the last of my blow the gravel crunched beside me and a man pinned my hands above my head causing the coke to scatter in the wind.

"What the fuck," I snapped thrashing against his hold.

"Stop it," he growled.

"Fuck you! Who do you think you are?! Get off of me," I cried out once more.

"Darling I'm the one going to save your life. Now what's your name?"

I glared up at him refusing to speak.

*sigh* "Would it help if I introduced myself first?"

Still I stayed silent.

"Well I'm Declan. Now what's your name love?"

"Whitney Houston," I smiled sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny. What's your name?"

*"Do mháthair," I growled out struggling to free from his grasp.

"Really now. I gotta say you don't look like an Opal."

All of a sudden I lost all feeling in my body and my head began to spin. I collapsed against Declan struggling to focus.

"Whoa. Ok love I'm really going to need you to tell me your name."

"J..Jo..sss," I slurred out staring up at him.

Declan scooped me up and jogged through the parking lot. My head lulling off his shoulder like a rag doll flopping in the wind. Declan stopped at a car door and gently placed me in and buckling me up before making his way to the driver's seat and driving off.

"Ok love can we try that name again?"

My head was pressed against the passenger window. The lights passing by blurred into an array of colors. Declan's voice came out in a gurgled mess. I tried to focus to no avail. I felt Declan reach for my shoulder bag before everything started to fade into a dark abyss.

"Josalynn...Josie?.. Josie...Hey Josie!.."

OoO (Present) OoO

"Josie darling."

I was snapped out of my daze with Milo shaking my shoulders. I dropped the coke spoon back in the powder with a small clank.

"Josie?"

I faced Milo, "yeah?"

"Where did you go just then?"

"Hmm oh nowhere," I answered unconvicingly.

Milo studied me for a moment.

*ahem* "Did you get the key," I asked escaping his scrutiny.

"Uh yeah, it's right here," he answered holding up the piece of plastic.

"Aye well let's crack on."

Milo and I walked towards the door to left of Mikhail's desk. Opening it we were greeted with a seemingly basic coat closet. I pushed the hanging garments to the side eventually revealing a card scanner on the back wall.

"Psh fucking mobsters and them flaunting their money," I mumbled causing Milo to chuckle.

He stepped forward and swiped the card through the mechanism. The small light display flashed from red to green and the wall released revealing a staircase descending into the dark.

"And this is the part where the psycho clown attacks," joked Milo stepping through the door and searching the walls for a light switch.

"Ha. Are we afraid of clowns love," I asked teasingly.

"Only of ones wielding a hatchet," he confessed flipping up a switch.

A long display of florescent bulbs parallel to the steps flickered to life revealing the wooden steps leading down to the concrete floor. We slowly and quietly crept down, staying alert in case more of Mikhail's goons were guarding the basement as well.

Minutes later we were standing in front of a vault like door set with a keypad a small video monitor with and camera lenses.

"This is truly fucking pathetic Sokolov," I berated staring at the video intercom.

"Fuck you bitch," Mikhail answered through the speaker.

I smiled and shook my head, "ah now c'mon that's the best you got?"

"We had a deal," Mikhail hollered.

I could see the vein in his forehead about to burst as his face morphed as red as a tomato.

*ahem* "Yeah funny thing about verbal deals, nothing physical to keep both parties honest. All a matter of 'he said, she doesn't trust Russians.' You know how it is," I answered nonchalantly.

"Where is my son!"

"Calm down Mikhail. He's fine for now. In fact how about we call him down here for a little family reunion," I offered pulling my phone out of my pocket, dialing Connor's number.

A brief chat later and Connor was on his way with Stepan.

I turned back to the display, "now Mikhail how about you come join us out here."

"Fuck off!"

*tsk tsk* "Such a foul mouth," I shamed looking over at Milo who was assessing the structure of the panic room door.

"Yeah I say he opens up so we can teach him some manners," Milo agreed grinning over at me.

I studied the keypad, "say Cross what are the odds his passcode is 'pansy ass'," I asked smiling mischievous.

"Ha! Sounds about right to me," he agreed.

"Now Mikhail I have to say I'm severely disappointed. All this time you built yourself up to be this big bad ass and here you are bunkered down in a panic room. You threatened my life several times and nothing. I could've sworn you were an all powerful old school Russian. I guess I figured out how your son became such a bitch huh," I provoked slowly pacing around the room.

*"Shlyukha!"

"Aye you and your son are all talk."

We could hear Mikhail throwing around items and swearing in Russian.

"I do believe you struck a nerve darling," Milo whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"You're getting way too much of a kick out of this," he observed laughing.

We finally heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh just wait love," I answered back confidently.

We both faced the stairs guns drawn in case it wasn't Connor. Stepan fell to the base of the floor with a groan.

"Oops," Connor spoke in mock guilt stepping over Stepan's body. Four of his men followed behind, two stopping to pick up Mikhail's son.

"So where's my supposed competitor," asked Connor joining us to stand in front of the vaulted door.

*ahem* "He's hiding," I answered gesturing towards the screen.

Connor peered down at the screen, "really? And do we have a way to coax him out," he asked smiling and waving at the camera.

I looked over at Stepan, "oh I have one idea."

Connor glanced at me and nodded knowingly.

I marched over to his men and grabbed the restrained Russian. I shoved Stepan over to the door making sure he was in direct view of the camera and forced him to his knees.

I pressed the barrel of my pistol flush to the back of Stepan's head, "now Beaky I specifically remember you saying something about someone I care about watching me die. How does the irony feel? Then again maybe daddy doesn't really care about you, how about we find out?"

Stepan started to breath irratically staring at the monitor with pleading eyes.

*"Papa pozhaluysta. Pomogi mne. Pozhaluysta," Stepan begged.

"Aww look papa baby boy is begging. Are you going to save him," I asked teasingly.

"What do you want," Mikhail reluctantly asked, "you want to be left alone? Fine done just don't hurt my son."

*sigh* "See now that doesn't work for me. We tried that whole offer two years ago and this is how it ended up. I'm done with your shady deals Mikhail. So I've made a new deal," I explained looking over at Connor, "you want Beaky here to live then you have to compromise with my partner."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Tiny Riker and Josie reunion nothing major and now you kind of know how Declan and Josie met. I know I left the flashback on a cliffhanger but I plan to revisit it later. So apparently having characters named Connor and Murphy I ended up unknowingly getting inspiration from Boondock Saints II. So yes there are similarities between the two with the panic room scene but not enough to be a cop out but just in case I'm acknowledging it.

* Sláinte Mhaith- Good Health

*yayo- slang for cocaine

*do mháthair- your mother

*shlyukha- whore

*Pozhaluysta- please

*Pomogi mne- help me


	12. Chapter 12

OoO (Riker) OoO

"I can't believe you just left her there," I said glaring at the side of Declan's face as we drove away from Mikhail's mansion.

"Look Lynch. Josalynn is more than capable of handling herself," Declan explained quickly looking at me before focusing on the road, "besides Milo is with her."

"How can you be so sure they're not walking into their own deaths right now," I tried reasoning.

"They'll be fine. Now sit back and you'll be with your family soon enough," Declan answered annoyed.

I glared daggers at the side of Declan's face, folding my arms across my chest and flopping against my seat with a huff. I was fully aware that I was acting like a petulant child but I didn't care. I waited two years to see Josie and I had been carted off minutes after we were reacquainted. All I wanted to do was hold her but she pushed me away. 'Why is she being so guarded?'

I caught Declan's gaze in the rearview mirror and rolled my eyes. Declan sighed heavily before turning to converse with Murphy in Irish, most likely talking about me. 'Fuck them I don't care.'

I glanced out the window and noticed we were going down Sheridan Street towards the band house.

"What are you doing? I don't live here," I informed Declan.

*sigh* "I know but Josie asked me to bring you here and besides isn't that your car in the driveway," Declan replied parking and pointing out beyond the windshield to the taillights of my blue corvette illuminated by his headlights.

"Oh. Yeah," I answered defeated.

I glanced at the clock display on the dash of the Tahoe while I listened to the hum of the engine die from the keys being removed from the ignition. 1:30 had flashed across the display before it faded out. 'Huh no wonder I couldn't sleep earlier.'

The three of us piled out of the vehicle and trudged up to the front door. I was wedged between my two Irish escorts feeling like a kid that had been caught sneaking out by the cops. Murphy rung the doorbell before I had a chance to try the lock. The glass and wood door flung open to reveal anxious faces of my family. Declan and Murphy were shoved out of the way as everyone swarmed around me smothering me in hugs and praises of my safe return. Several minutes passed before the hugging began to disperse and I was left with a pair arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I glanced down at the mop of frizzy red hair and shudder in an unpleasant manner.

"What are you doing here," I asked Nicole prying her arms off of me and taking a few lengthy strides away from her.

"What do you mean? I wasn't about to miss the homecoming of my fiancé. I wasn't sure if that Annika girl could actually be reliable but here you are," Nicole gushed beaming up at me.

"Wait what?! Who's Annika and what the fuck do you mean fiancé," I questioned dumbfounded.

"Don't act so surprised sweetie. I found the ring in your dresser but I had to go exchange it. You know I like stones that are pinks and reds. Not that dull blue," Nicole replied showing the ruby ring clinging to her finger.

"Ring," I asked before the dots finally connected.

This crazy bitch had gone into my apartment and claimed the ring I had carefully designed and bought for Josie. Nicole had taken the classic twisted white gold band with the 1/2 carat princess cut indian sapphire I had droned over for months making sure every detail complimented Josie perfectly and traded it for a tacky wide rose band with a poorly cut marquee ruby that looked like gollum's asshole.

"Are you fucking kidding," I bellowed.

Nicole looked completely confused and mortified.

"Why the hell would I ever propose to you?! We're not even together you fucking loon. What did you do break into my apartment see the ring and in your own psycho reality formulated this crazy ass story that we were together?! You're nothing more than a thirsty psycho bitch from hell that can't take a blatantly obvious hint to kick rocks. If it wasn't for the fucking paparazzi I would've of had an order of protection against you the second I saw you outside my apartment," I was shaking with rage from my rant.

I tore my gaze from the now crying Nicole to my siblings, "and the fuck is Annika?!"

OoO (Josie) OoO

Eventually Mikhail caved and stepped out of his panic room to try respectfully groveling for his life. It was less than futile on his part. Connor showed no pity with the Russian and when everything was said and done the father and son duo was shipped off to an awaiting plane. Mikhail agreed to handing over all his business to Connor and his partners in exchange for his life permanently exiled back to Russia. I'm sure if he wasn't so desperate to hold onto some shred of dignity Mikhail would've found it faster to drop his $800 dress pants grab his ankles and make real the metaphorical ass fucking he was bearing from Connor. Left with only the clothes on their backs and the money in their overpriced wallets Mikhail and Stepan had to agree to flee to Russia promising never to be caught stepping foot on American or Ireland soil. Connor drained their bank accounts, seized their properties and obtained Mikhail's clientele lists for all his business conjunctions. Milo and I were offered any royalties we fancied and I made sure Declan and Murphy were given the same offer.

Then came the dreaded part of requesting help from someone like Connor.

"So McGrath," began Connor as he sat down behind the desk that was once a Russian's.

I swore under my breath before meeting his gaze.

*sigh* "Yes Whelan," I answered void of any emotion.

"I must say the way you've condoned this whole situation with minimal blowback is quite commendable."

"And," I prodded sitting in a chair opposite Connor's mischievous grin ready for this conversation to be over.

"Well Josalynn," his grin grew mimicking the cashire cat's, "what would you say of becoming my 2nd in command of this newly established empire you helped obtain?"

I snorted a unpleasant breath of disbelief, "kick rocks Connor. You can't be serious."

Connor laughed amused, "oh but love I am. You were next in line before you resigned, you're destined for power. Ever since Declan brought you to me all those years ago I could tell you had a fire in you. A ornery tenacious streak and a desire for order. You can't tell me you don't like being one of power."

I rolled my eyes slouching against my arm propped on the armrest listening to Connor drone on with his little sales pitch.

OoO (Riker) OoO

It took about half an hour to 45 minutes to get rid of Nicole and much against my will I gave her a half-ass apology to shut up the hysterics she had worked herself into. Guess I couldn't blame her too much, I did flip my fucking top on her. So I claimed momentary insanity for being kidnapped almost a month, pried the ring off her finger and left her on the front porch in a daze.

"Now please someone explain to me who is Annika and why didn't anyone set Nicole straight," I asked walking into the living room where everyone including Declan and Murphy sat.

"Well Rike you can't really blame us for the whole Nicole thing. How were we supposed to know she really wasn't your girlfriend," defended Ross.

"Yeah dude. She was around all the time for the last year and you never made an attempt to say she was or otherwise. We honestly thought you'd send her on her way but you never did."

"Yeah I know," I sighed scratching the back of my neck, "but you should've known I wouldn't propose without tell y'all first."

My siblings nodded back in a mixture of hurt and guilt. We all stayed silent for moment until I remembered the first part of my question.

*ahem* "So...Annika?"

"Oh that's umm...Josie's alias," explained Rydel.

"Oh," I replied slumping into a empty chair.

"She showed up here with Declan to assure us you'd be brought home and well...*sigh* Nicole was here blabbing about how she wanted her Riker home," informed Ratliff.

"Oh...oh shit! Nicole said she was my fiancée didn't she," I asked groaning.

Everyone nodded. 'Well that explains Josie's behavior.'

"Did...did you see her," Ross asked carefully.

"Yeah," I answered smiling slightly.

Declan walked away when his phone rang and I started to tell the rest of what had happened since my capture. We could faintly hear Declan talking a bunch of Irish gibberish in the next room before he hung up and announced they were leaving.

"What was that all about? Is Josie ok," I asked frantic.

Declan ignored me simply saying they must leave.

"Are you kidding?! That's all you're going to say? Where is she," I kept battering following them to the door.

My questions stayed unanswered as the two walked out the door without a second glance. "What the hell?!"

OoO (Josie) OoO

I must be a fucking moron or maybe the hair dye seeped into my brain. I have actually accepted Connor's offer but only if I didn't have to be in California. After our conversation I collected Riker's belongings while Milo grabbed his. Connor's men set about collecting the bodies we made and piling them around the house. A box truck had backed up to the front doors of the mansion with a ramp across the steps and a handful more of Connor's men were busy loading up the pallets of drugs from Mikhail's office. I couldn't help but eyeball the bricks of coke which caused Milo to place himself between me and my haunting weakness. Milo watched me closely as we waited for Declan to return.

"You ever going to tell me what your hitch with the nose candy is," Milo asked.

*sigh* "My young and dumb mistake," I answered fumbling with the buckle around my thigh.

"Oh."

"I was eighteen and struggling to keep shit together for my sister and I and I let a low profile moron of a drug dealer talk me into 'easing my mood.' Before I knew it and reluctant yo admit it I was hooked. Not an every day user but enough to be more than recreational. It went on for a year slowly progressing in severity until the night I met Declan..."

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"Josalynn can you hear me?" Declan's voice was fading in and out sounding more like he was speaking through a blown speaker than yelling across the cab of his car.

My heart felt like it would burst at any moment all the while my whole body was numb and cold. 'I'm going to fucking slit Patrick's throat if I live.' The car lurched to a stop and I barely made out a red sign to the emergency room before I was ripped out of the passanger seat and hauled inside. Frantic voices buzzed around me but all I could focus on were the florescent colors swirling around. Faces that came into veiw were distorted as if I was looking through a bubble of a lava lamp.

At first everything was mellow and highly amusing until I was placed on a bed. The goofy cartoon images morphed into creatures from the underbelly of hell. Sadistic laughs overpowered the murmurs of medical talk. Faces melted into primordial ooze around shoulders leaving muscles and skulls exposed beneath. I began to fight anything and anyone to touch me and I was convinced me skin was trying to eat me. I wasn't just having a 'bad trip,' I was losing my fucking mind. I spiraled into the deep recesses of my mind clouded with a haze of evil laughter and mortified cries.

Three days later the fog lifted, the voices fell mute and my body screamed out in pain. A constant beeping bounced off my eardrums and I struggled to open my eyes against the harsh light beaming down on me. I groaned out and reached for my head only to have the stop inches from the bed. Looking down past the dull hospital gown I was greeted with thick black nylon cuffs buckled around my wrists. I sighed frustrated and confused. 'What the hell happened.' Movement to my right caught my attention. My eyes fell upon the sleeping form of a broad shouldered man. I searched my jumbled memory for any clue to who this man might be when a nurse holding a saline bag entered the room.

"Oh," she jumped, "you're awake how wonderful."

"What happened," I croaked out.

My throat felt like sandpaper.

"You gave us quite a start sweetie," she chirped changing out bags on my IV, "just sit tight hon and I'll fetch the doctor."

She turned to leave.

"Wait! W-who's that," I asked pointing towards to unconscious blonde.

The nurse gave me a puzzled look, "is he not your boyfriend?"

"My what?!"

I glanced back at the body next to me. The nurse chuckled quietly and left.

'The fuck is this man claiming to be my boyfriend.

Just then he stirred awake with a stretch and sleepy groan. He rubbed his eyes fir a moment before looking at me. Bright gray eyes bored into mine. A spark flickered.

"Asshole," I whispered out.

He grinned at me, "nice to see you too Josalynn."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Good Ms. McGrath you're awake," greeted a doctor walking into the room.

He was no more than thirty years old with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes looking more like a model than I 4 year resident.

"I'm Dr. Scott. How are you feeling," he smiled sympathetically.

"Tired and sore," I answered.

*sigh* "Yes that's to be expected. You were quite violent when you arrived."

My cheeks tinged pink at the newfound information.

"Your boyfriend here brought you in claiming you may have been doped when the two of you were out together."

I cut a glance at the blonde asshole proudly wearing his title of "my boyfriend" and rolled my eyes.

"We found a lethal dose of cocaine laced with a unique blend of bath salts."

'Yep Patrick is fucking dead.'

"Caused bouts of hallucinations, rapid pulse, rage and even cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest?"

"Yes ma'am. If it wasn't for Mr. Butler bringing you in when he did then I'm afraid we wouldn't be having this conversation now."

'Damn! Good thing I didn't take anymore of that shit.'

"All vitals are stable you no longer seem to be experiencing any extreme reactions. I'd like to a blood analysis just to be safe of your toxicity levels then you're free to go," Dr. Scott concluded signing the clipboard and handing it to the nurse from earlier.

Asshole or Mr. Butler stood extending his hand to the doctor.

"Thank you so much Dr. Scott," he spoke shaking the doctor's hand.

"Yes thank you doctor," I agreed with lips stretched into a tight smile.

Dr. Scott answered with a curt nod and smile before leaving. The saline nurse from before left and returned with the lab tech. While my blood was drawn the nurse removed my IV and disconnected the ekg. Blessed with the silence of no longer hearing the incessant beep I sighed in content.

Once the nurse and tech left I reluctantly turned to my blonde saviour. Breathing deeply I prepared for the awkward conversation.

"So *ahem* umm what's your name," I asked feeling dumber with every word.

He smiled amused. 'Gah arrogant prick.'

"Declan Butler," he introduced softly shaking my hand.

"Oh."

"You don't remember much do you," he asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

*sigh* "No not really. I remember dealing with an arrogant ass at work," I said glaring at Declan playfully, "then stepping outside after getting the vail from Pa-...a friend. Then nothing."

Declan shook his head and low whistled.

Silence stretched taut between us. Only our steady breaths and the quiet tick of the clock on the far wall gave any broke the otherwise dead quiet.

Declan then gently patted my blanket covered knee, "well beautiful you're stuck with me now whether you like it or not."

He smiled genuinely and I found myself smiling too.

OoO (Present) OoO

"After my near death Declan clung to my side obnoxiously at times and was my own personal rehabilitation counselor. He was more of the uptight type. For 9 months I wasn't allowed around anything that could resemble snow. I called him a nazi he claimed it was tough love. But I guess in the end it worked out," I laughed ending my monologue.

Milo was quiet when I finally looked over. He stared at me blankly deep in thought perhaps. He blinked once before wrapping me in a tight hug.

"What's this for," I gasped out.

"I underestimated you. You've been through hell. And well frankly I thought you more then needed a hug," Milo stated matter-of-factly smiling.

I smiled back and hugged him again.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

Milo kissed my hair in reply and tightened his hold.

Declan and Milo arrived some time after finding us still embraced on the front steps. We loaded up and drove away, we followed between Connor his box truck. Connor stopped when we had reached the bottom of the secluded hill that hid Mikhail's mansion and rolled down his window smiling at us.

"What is he up to," Milo asked.

He was answered with a massive explosion that rattled the earth.

"Damn gas leak," Connor spoke with a full toothy smile, "damn Russians aren't even good contractors."

We laughed and drove off. We dropped Milo home before continuing to the hotel.

"You going to see Lynch," Declan asked breaking the tension.

"No," I answered flatly.

"Why not," asked Murphy peering back at me, "Blondie sure is fond of you."

I scoffed, "he has Nicole. They'll get married with the whole white picket fence two kids and a happy dog. I'm not getting involved in that. This is the perfect opportunity to slip away."

Both men looked at one another from the front seat.

"What," I asked leaning forward.

"You should really talk to him Josalynn," Declan finally said.

'What do they know?'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** There's the other half of the flashback. Riker told off Nicole and Josie has accepted a business proposition. Now if Riker can get the chance to explain the 'ruby ring' situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I've been emailing this story to a friend of mine along with each update and she had asked me why I haven't gone into detail of what Josie looks like. So in case anyone else was wondering the same. I thought I should explain. I haven't gone into fine details of her appearance because I wanted to keep Josie relatable only mentioning a few features. Guess it's an empowering move. I wanted my readers to feel like Josie could be a form of themselves. We all have a bad ass inside of us and we should embrace it. My first writing of her I had gone into deep detail pegging Josie as a 5'6 petite but busty female resembling singer Izzy Hale, but I couldn't relate to her so I left her features open for interpretation only commenting her unique eyes and hair color. But anyways on with the story.

OoO (Hotel) OoO

Once we pulled into the hotel I was beyond exhausted trying to step out of the Tahoe. For a split second I contemplated liberating my newfound title and forcing one of the guys to piggyback my ass up to my room like some self absorbed royalty too good to touch the macadam of a commoner's parking lot. I eventually found a shred of strength left to reach my room. Showering with little effort and dressing with even less. Only compromising to an oversized Descendants t-shirt and fresh panties. Standing in front of the fogged bathroom mirror I towel dried my hair and studied the parting gift the Russian oaf had left me with. The complete span of skin from jaw to collarbone sported an ugly bruise. Deep plum purple stained most of the area barely fading to a maroon around the edges. If I tilted my head to either side you were able make out each curve and different lengths of the fingers. Tentatively I brushed my fingers across my throat catching a glimpse of gray bruising around the knuckles of my right hand. Even with gloves the brass knuckle handle still left a mark. I rolled my eyes in disgust knowing I had no choice but to be a fashionista girly girl and wear light decorative scarves for awhile. Knowing not even the makeup designed to cover tattoos for filming would be able to hide the damage. I slapped at the light switch walking towards my bed not caring the slightest bit if I managed to shut off the light or not. I collapsed into bed mindful of my sore neck pulling one side of the comforter over me not making another attempt to crawl under the covers properly. Finally feeling a sense of peace knowing everyone was once again safe I sighed content fading into a blissfully slumber.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I eventually made my way home against the pleas of my siblings. They begged me to stay but I just had to get in my own space. Using the excuse of missing my own bed and promising to return as soon as I awoke they finally relinquished my keys and let me leave. When I pulled into the lot I scanned the lot in paranoia for signs of Nicole or any suspicious looking men with accents. Coming up with nothing I reached my apartment and stepped inside. I was punched in the face with the sweet bubblegum stench of Nicole's body spray.

"Fucking hell," I mumbled storming around the room jerking open window and turning on fans, even resorting to using the hood fan above the stove.

I grumbled profanities trudging to my room to see a fluffy pink pillow in the middle of my bed and little frilly trinkets scattered about. I instantly feared what sight the bathroom held, but having no other choice I forced forward.

Bath and Body Works had thrown up in the ensuite.

"I'm going to have to burn the place down," I said ripping the over fluffed pastel towels of the hooks, leaving them crumpled on the tile. I turned towards the dresser in false hope Nicole hadn't really found Josie's ring. I tore through everything in the top drawer only to come up with the insurance paper to the ring and nothing else.

"Damn it," I growled thumping my head off the top of the dresser.

Strangling Nicole flashed through my mind a few times and even though it would never happen the image was appealing for the time being. I sighed before slamming the drawer shut and turning back for my bed. I collapsed spread eagle into the middle of the comforter chucking the pillow as hard as I could against the wall before passing out. 'Fuck this day.'

OoO (Josie) OoO

I work with a start to the murmurs from the tv. 'What is going on? I had yet to turn the damn thing on since I've been here.' Weight shifted next to me causing me to snap my head up and hiss in pain.

"Ahh shit!"

"Easy darling. Don't hurt yourself," he chuckled.

I slowly rolled to my back and stared at the ceiling, "I should shoot you for that. Why are you here?"

"Wanted to hang out, it's been too long."

I peered at the clock behind me trying to translate the inverted image into actual numbers. '5:32? 2:35? Shit, it's half passed something.'

"What do you mean hang out? Was last night not enough of an exciting reunion for you," I asked sarcastically struggling to pull my sore limbs off the bed to face Milo.

Milo laid across the foot of the bed smirking at me.

"You could help me out ya'know."

"And miss the show? I'd rather not."

I glared back, "You're an asshole Cross."

"Ha! I'm not that bad," he defended turning back to the tv.

I finally managed to stand from the bed straightening my disheveled shirt. I staggered to the restroom stopping suddenly.

"Wait. How the hell did you get in here," I asked turning back to Milo.

He slowly sat up and stared at me.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say the cougar at the front desk has a kinky side for Italians," he explained shuddering.

"Fucking A," I laughed out loud shutting the door behind me.

"It's not funny!" yelled Milo through the door.

10 minutes later I stepped out freshly showered wrapped in a hotel robe.

"I'm going to have nightmares about that woman," pouted Milo.

"You could've just called," I said smirking back.

I shuffled through clothes in my suitcase producing a pair of jeans, underwear and a racerback gray top with a willow tree. I walked back to the restroom leaving the door ajar.

"I did. You never answered."

"So the next logical option is to sleep with the clerk?"

"Well when you and nobody else in your little group will answer calls after two days. One gets worried."

"It has not been two days," I argued stepping back into the room.

Milo gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Sweetie you've been MIA for 46 hours. I've been here for two and you hadn't moved a muscle. I spent 20 minutes just watching to make sure you were still breathing."

"Ok first of all that's fucking creepy," I confessed walking over to my phone plugged into the nightstand.

Milo rolled his eyes.

"And second of all that impos- well shit," I said looking at the date.

It really had been two days. 'Why hadn't anyone come by? Declan or Connor hell even Murphy?' I had several missed calls and texts from Milo but no one else.

"Your comatose is worse than the dead ya'know," stated Milo breaking me from my phone, "I could've done a fucking swan dive onto the bed off the damn dresser and you never would've flinched."

"Hardy har har," I deadpanned sending a text to Declan.

"Just stating facts babe. Now," he began stretching, "you must be starving. Let's go eat."

Milo's face lit up like a nostalgic child's on Christmas morning.

"Ha! Fat chance love. I'm not leaving with my neck looking like this."

Milo smiled and strolled past me to the dresser where his jacket lay. From under it he revealed a thin maroon scarf with black swirl designs.

"A bit of a present," he claimed sheepishly.

"Thanks Cross...By the way, what is your actually name?"

"Cross doesn't sound believable?"

I gave him a pointed look wrapping the scarf around my bruise.

*sigh* "Alright it's Crosiglia."

"Ok? Why shorten it?"

"Because it has a silent 'g' and everyone butchers it by over emphasizing a 'ga' sound. It's just easier to say Cross," he shrugged.

I nodded not wanting to push the matter and headed to the door, shrugging on a leather jacket.

We reached the lobby and headed to the door. The front clerk sent Milo an over enthusiastic wink causing him to visibly tremble and jerk my laughing ass out the door.

"I hate you I hope you know that," he asked glaring.

Milo tossed a helmet at me before straddling a silver Harley Heritage.

"Oh you do not," I countered still giggling.

I pushed on the helmet and slid behind Milo.

"You love my annoying ass and you know it," I said pulling down the face shield.

I caught a reluctant smile before he started the engine and rode off.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I slept most the day when I got home and decided to just be lazy promising the next to my family. At the house with my siblings I tried balancing my attention between them and tracking down which store branch Nicole had gone to. I had to try getting Josie's ring back.

"Yo Rike what'ya up to," asked Rocky sitting next to me at the dinning table.

I had papers and site pages scattered around my laptop.

"Looking for the store Nicole went to."

"Why?"

"To get my ring back."

"About that. Why did you have an engagement ring stowed away?"

I hesitated looking at the screen immobile. I hadn't told anyone but Logan of my intentions. After the ring was designed I had it sent to a jeweller in Jamaica, planning to pop the question during our little vacation but never had that moment. Rocky waited expectantly. The others had heard his question and waited around the table for my answer as well.

*sigh* "I was...I was planning to ask Joise to marry me," I answered avoiding eye contact.

"No shit," asked Ross sitting across from me with a wide smile.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

"So if the ring Nicole had wasn't the original one then what was," inquired Rydel.

I shuffled through the pile of papers and handed her the picture copy of the ring.

"Oh my. This definitely fits Josie," she gushed passing the paper to everyone else.

"Any luck finding it," Ratliff asked.

*sigh* "Fuck no. I've tried 6 different stores."

"What if Nicole went to one of the pawn shops," suggested Rocky.

"I hope not. I'll slap that goofy bitch," I growled.

"Well you have the paperwork. Claim she stole your ring," Ross suggested leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah maybe."

"I'll help you look," offered Rydel sitting down phone in hand.

Ratliff joining. Ross offered as well and Rocky started to offer when the door rang.

*Ding Ding*

"It better not be Nicole," I grumbled.

Rocky strolled back into the dining room with Declan and a intimidating looking older man. My heart skipped a beat waiting for Josie to appear.

"Don't break your neck looking boyo, she's not here," spoke the older man.

"Who are you," I asked defensively.

"Now I'd expect some gratitude from the *gom I spent time money and resources on to save," he snapped.

"You didn't save me. Josie and Declan did."

"Such a fool this one," he chuckled to Declan.

*ahem* "Lynch it'd be best if you showed some respect to Mr. Whelan. McGrath wouldn't appreciate you treating her partner this way," Declan replied.

'This is Connor Whelan? Shit.'

*sigh* "Sorry Mr. Whelan. W-why are you here?"

"Came to return your property," informed Declan holding up my suitcase.

"And I felt it was only right to see the boy McGrath was so adamant on saving and to well thank you too," commented Connor.

"Thank me for what?"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my new partner. Nor the expansion I've recently obtained. You don't seem like such a bad kid. It's a pity she went through so much for nothing."

"For nothing what does that mean?"

"Um well Josie is...letting you all return to your life before the threat. We'll be leaving as soon as she's rested."

"What?! No! I need a chance to talk to her. We need to explain things. I've been through hell because of her and all of this. She doesn't get to decide to walk away without a word. It's not fucking happening," I ranted slamming my hands against the table and standing up.

"Ha! Now I see why she likes this one. Boyo here is fierce," Connor laughed amused.

I rolled my eyes before glaring back at them.

"Declan please. I know you don't like me and I'm not fond of you either but I'm begging here. Just...anything. A phone call, post card hell even a fucking smoke signal."

*sigh* "Alright. I'll try again but not promising anything."

We nodded and they turned left. I collapsed back in my chair dragging my hands down my face. 'She'll be the death of me.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So this chapter wasn't very exciting. Just a filler but next will be better...hopefully

*gom- fool


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I really lack that whole romantic vibe so I apologize if this fluff was lacking.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Milo ended up taking me to some biker hipster bar. Definitely a whole other world compared to McGinnis or Sláinte, but it's a bar so the little drunk in me isn't complaining. We were set up at a small corner booth facing the front door. An alternative indie rock band played their set beside us. Ever since we arrived here Milo has been antsy, constantly checking his phone and eyeing the door. At first I thought he was simply watching for Declan since I'd received a text saying he'd join us but Milo's anxiety is close to neurotic.

"Who do you keep looking for?"

"Hmm what...uh no-nobody."

"Bullshit. You've been watching the door and your phone religiously. Now what's going on?"

He smiled unconvicingly, "nothing really. Just...wasn't expecting so many uh...hipsters I guess."

He fake laughed before drinking his Disaronno and cutting his gaze to the door once again. I rolled my eyes and decided to forget it. I sipped my Captain and coke, still annoyed I can't find a place in this town to make a Rokk Saw, and scanned the crowd.

I instantly honed in on the dull blonde of Declan pushing his way through the crowd. When he finally came into view I instantly smiled.

"Hey," I greeted warmly standing to hug him, "you made it."

He hugged back, "aye finally bouncer and the door was being an ass. How the neck love?"

"Oh you know," I said pulling back to show him when a flash of bright blonde from behind Declan caught my eye.

I leaned back in, "please tell me you didn't," I warned anger growing.

"I told you before you sh-"

"No. A'right? You don't get to have a say in this. I said I wasn't going through that. He has what's-her-face and now I have *Mac Tíre."

"Just tr-"

I shoved out of his embrace and glared coldly.

*"Go hIfreann leat," I spat and turned to Milo, *"dá tú!"

I shoved past Declan not looking at who he brought with and stormed to the door.

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been about 3 hours since Declan left and we've managed to have two strong leads on my ring. Finally caving after the constant begging from the band we decided to work on the album. After almost a month without music of any kind I realized I was having serious withdrawals.

We were in the middle of an awesome jam session when my phone rang with an unfamiliar text.

'Blondie. Declan. Putting my arse on the line for you. Be ready in 30 and better not fuck this up with her.'

"Holy shit."

"What's wrong," asked Ross over the strumming of his guitar.

"Umm Declan is t-taking me to Josie."

"Well hell man that's what you wanted isn't it," Rocky asked patting my shoulder.

"She doesn't know I'm coming," I confessed setting my bass on it's stand.

A collective "oh" echoed through the converted garage.

"I have 30 minutes to be ready. Shit! Do I have any clothes here," I asked panicking.

"Dude calm your shit. Didn't Declan just drop off a whole suitcase of your stuff," asked Ryland who'd been filming our session.

"Right," I answered excitedly pointing at Ryland.

I bolted for the door tripping over amp cords and a mic stand. Somehow not managing to bust my face.

"Shit. You act like you're excited or something," joked Rocky.

I flipped him the bird before tearing out of the door for the house. 'Declan told me not to fuck this up and I have no intention to.'

I showered in record time not even sure I managed to let any water actually touch me and shuffled through my suitcase.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong," Rydel asked from the door of my old room.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"No it won't. Tell me."

*sigh* "It's just I only briefly saw her the other night so this is like seeing her for the first time in two years and I just..*sigh*..I want to look good ya'know."

Rydel smiled back and walked to the discarded clothes. She grabbed a few different items and tossed them at me.

"Don't ever think anything you do for who love as stupid," she scolded, "just don't stress it. Now you have like 15 minutes left so hurry up."

She walked back towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing," Rydel added, "wear the hat. I remember Josie seemed to like it."

Rydel smiled one last time before leaving.

I found myself smiling as well and 5 minutes later I was now dressed in blue ripped skinny jeans and converse. I had on a white t-shirt with the Paris skyline printed in black on the front and black hat on my disheveled gelled hair.

I bounded down the stairs two at a time checking my phone for anything from Declan.

"Hey fool," hollered Ross from the dining room.

"What," I asked walking in.

Everyone was huddled around the my laptop smiling.

"What is wrong with y'all?"

"We found it," grinned Ross.

"You found it," I repeated confused. 'They found what?'

"Yeah dude we. Found. It," Ratliff repeated asserting each word.

"You found wh- oh! Oh hell really?!"

"Yep and we have them waiting for you to go by," Ross replied.

I was grinning so hard my face was beginning to hurt, "man y'all I owe you so much for this."

*Ding Ding*

I looked towards the door know it was Declan.

"Hey just bring Josie home and call it even," Rocky said nonchalantly.

"You guys are the best ya'know that," I said staggering towards the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah now go," shooed Rydel.

I smiled at my family one last time before hurrying off to the door.

30 minutes later I was pulling into a bar parking lot next to Declan having made a quick stop at the jeweller's. I killed the engine and glanced at the ring one last time before closing the velvet case and exiting the door. I slid the case into my front pocket and hurried across the macadam after Declan's retreating form. Each step closer to the door my nerves were quickly unraveling. 'Gah I'm going to pass out.'

"Hurry up Lynch we're late," hollered Declan over his shoulder as we shoved our way through the sea of people.

Once the last group parted she came into view and as cheesy as it sounds she looked angelic sitting under the dim lights. Watching her face light up seeing Declan stopped me in my tracks. 'Damn I've missed that smile.' They hugged and chatted for a moment and I was lost...well in her beauty honestly. The next thing I knew she was storming out.

"What just happened?".

*sigh* "Shit. Well go after her boyo," snapped Declan.

I was out the door the next second. Josie was already halfway across the parking lot when I stepped out the door. She was illuminated by the oranges and reds of the setting sun.

"Jo- ah Annika," I yelled running towards her catching the attention of people around us. Not wanting to take a chance of being recognized and caught saying the wrong name.

Josie never slowed her stride.

"Damn it woman," I growled grabbing her shoulder.

Josie jerked out of my grasp and turned to me. The icy glare she gave me felt like a shot to the heart.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Go home to your fiancee Riker," I snapped.

"What? Fuck no! Where talking NOW," Riker snapped back.

I was slightly taken back hearing him yell at me. Not even hearing his spats with his siblings had he raised his voice like that. 'Who the hell does he think he is raising his voice to me. Being angry and sexy as hell wait, no! Damn him.'

"What did you just say to me?"

I stepped into him, Riker never budged.

"You're not walking away again. It's been two years Josie. Two years of complete hell."

"Oh it's really been such hell for you. Being surrounded by family and friends, able to be yourself, finding a fucking fiancee?! Yes I can see how much of a hell that has been."

"Jos-"

"No! She's dead. She died on that San Diego concrete two fucking years ago. For you. She died for you that day and every day since. Don't you dare stand there trying to play the martyr. I'm sorry you feel the victim and I tried to ease the pain by giving those hints. To let you know I was ok and that...*sigh* that I still fucking loved you and for what?! For it to not mean a damn thing. But fine! Look you're safe and sound in one piece as I promised."

"That's not fair you did that without telling me."

"It was for your own safety! Just turn your skinny ass around and go home to the ginger bitch and her stodgy ruddy plight on that boney ass finger. Go have the picture perfect family with her but please save sending me an invitation. There's no way in this lifetime will I ever sit through that princess wedding from hell. I'd rather sit through a *Heretics fork torture session."

"She's not my fiancee damn it!"

"Sure in the hell fooled me!"

"Arg! Nicole isn't my fiancee. She's not even my girlfriend. She's an annoying unstable wackadoo who engaged herself to me. J-...Annika I didn't know any of this until I was brought home."

"I saw the fucking ring Riker!"

"She stole it! Broke into my apartment and took it. Convinced herself it was her's and took it. Gah! You have to believe me!"

We both stood toe to toe with each other angry breaths escaping us in short bursts from our rants. A moment later Riker sighed heavily and gently grabbed my upper arms.

"Just," he sighed, "please believe me. I love you so fucking much it hurts. As cliché as it sounds it's true."

He pressed his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

My resolve was wavering hearing his confession mixed with his touch. I slowly shook my head stepping out of his grasp.

"I can't. I-I just can't," I broke.

"No. No, no, no, no. You're pushing away. You can't I know you love me. You promised me only until forever. Angel please."

He searched my eyes frantically.

"Riker it's better this way," I tried to reason.

"No it's not," he argued reaching into his pocket simultaneously dropping to one knee.

"No," I gasped out.

He had a closed black velvet box in his hand.

"You are everything to me. 3 years ago I walked into a conference room highly underestimating who waited on the other side. From the moment you spoke you turned my world upside down. You are the most mysterious, unique, independent, passionate, beautiful and irritating woman I've ever encountered."

"No stop."

"I've never known a love as intense as this. You're scared I can feel it. I'm scared too but just take a chance on us. I know we won't regret it."

"No. Get up."

"W-what?"

"Get up. You're not doing this to me."

"What do you mean 'doing this to you'?"

"I don't belong in your world and you sure in the hell don't belong in mine. Get up go home."

I turned and walked away once again.

'How can he blindside me with this?'

Riker caught up and grabbed my hand turning me back to him.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I just poured my heart out to her and I can see how much she loves me too and just when I'm about to ask that pivotal question she shuts down and walks away. 'Are you kidding me?!'

I ran after her once again shoving the ring back into my pocket and grabbed her hand.

"No. You're not walking away on that piss poor excuse. We do belong in each others lives."

"No." She jerked back. "We don't. You know nothing of my world Riker."

"Yes I do. I know you and that's enough."

She began laughing bitterly, "you know nothing about me *mo aineolaí."

"I may not know every little thing but I know a hell of a lot."

"No! You don't. You know the romanticized version you've created. A version that doesn't exist beyond your eyes."

"Then let me see the real you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

'Are we in elementary again?!' "Because why?"

"Because you'll die! *sigh* "you don't know how this world works. Mikhail was nothing compared to others. Gun deals, drugs, contract kills, this is not for you."

"Oh and it's for you?!"

"More than you know. You're not capable of this life."

"You're calling me weak, seriously?!"

*sigh* "I'm done talking about this," she concluded waving me off.

Panic rushed through me and I reached out pulling her into my arms.

"Rik-"

I crashed my lips to hers lifting up around my waist. Josie pushed back resilient but not letting her guard win I shoved us against a parked car. I reflected every ounce of love I had in kissing her. She finally kissed back pulling me in closer. My heart fluttered with excitement of a small victory. We battled for dominance and distantly I could hear the car alarm blaring around us.

Dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the passion we broke about panting heavily. I'm sure I was smiling like an idiot but my body was buzzing with so much happiness and pleasure I couldn't feel my face. The owner of the car had exited the bar and began hollering at us. I reluctantly lowered Josie back to the ground. She quickly wiped her eyes and shoved past. 'Why is she crying? Did I hurt her?' I went to ask her when I was shoved by the livid driver.

"Hey dick wad the fuck you think you're doing near my truck," he bitched at me.

*ahem* "I'm sorry sir I meant nothing by it."

"Get a fucking room next time. You're pansy ass is lucky there's no scratches."

I apologized a few more times and when he finally decided to shut up I turned around to find myself alone in the lot.

"Shit!.."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Reunited if only for a moment. I know you wanted Riker to propose and Josie to say yes then they ultimately ride off into the sunset together, but they still have things to work through and i didn't want to rush it. Have some drama as if there hasn't been enough of that already.

*Mac tíre- Wolf (name of Connor's gang Mac Tíre Mob or MTM for further reference)

*Go hIfreann leat- To hell with you

*dá tú- Both of you

*Heretics fork- piece of metal bi-pronged on both sides designed to impail victim under chin and in the groove above the chest plate if victim were to move their head.

*Mo aineolaí- my innocent


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry for the update delay. Besides a bout of writer's block, I've been under the weather and on some meds that made me a bit loopy lol so I've been waiting until I was sure what I wrote would make sense and not be a result of the pain killer induced Wonderland I was experiencing.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"I'm so fucking stupid!"

I was berating myself throwing my things into my suitcase as a stormed around my room. I had ran like a scare little bitch the moment Riker's back was turned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You love him more than anything and you just disappear. Ugh!"

I had just zipped up my luggage when someone knocked on the door. My heart instantly stopped.

"Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit," I stage yelled quietly walking to the door.

'He's found me, shit!' I peered through the peephole, Declan looked back at me.

"Fuck."

Declan walked passed me the moment I opened the door.

"What the hell," he asked bewildered and pissed off, "I know what I did was a break in trust but I did it for the right thing! How could you just leave him like that?!"

"I'm a fucking mobster now! He doesn't deserve a life like this. Riker deserves to be happy."

"Arg! You're what makes him happy Josalynn. Tell Connor to fuck off and go be with Riker. Nobody said you had to come back to this. You've been miserable for the last two years because of that boy and now what? You're turning your back on everything you fought for for guns and and drugs! Drugs Josalynn. The very thing that about killed you."

"I was weak then! I'm not now. I'm done discussing this with you," I concluded grabbing my suitcase and storming out of the room.

"You're scared! You and I both know it," Declan hollered back.

"*Focáil leat," I yelled back slamming my fist against the elevator button.

OoO (2 months later) OoO

"You better get your ass down to that dock like yesterday and those asshats better show up or messenger boy here is getting sent back in pieces. Make this fucking happen!" *slam*

There's nothing quite like hanging up on someone on an actual corded phone. A certain satisfaction from hearing that slam that you definitely can't get from a damn touch screen. Across my mahogany desk sat a weasely looking Hungarian boy barely twenty and still wet behind the ears. He was visibly trembling breaking out in a cold sweat.

"M-m-Ms. Haden?" (I had to change my name, too much Dutch for me.)

"What Viktor?"

"P-please don't kill me," he begged.

"You better hope your buddies show up with my guns then huh," I answered simply, twirling a gold plated letter opener against the plastic calendar mat on my desk.

"I-I'm just the messenger."

"Not my problem."

Viktor audibly gulped training his eyes on the blade spinning between my thumb and forefinger. Minutes of tense silence ticked by, waiting for a callback. Connor had secured a transfer deal on a Hungarian cargo ship but unfortunately the ship was three days late to dock at the port and well Mac Tíre doesn't take kindly to tardiness. To say I was pissed would be an extreme understatement. This delay has offset my deliveries by at least a week adding time which costs me money. With this little screw up I'll be forced to personally deliver one of the crates to a major client in the state I despised the most, California.

"Maybe after this you get your ass in a different profession aye?"

Viktor's head nodded around like a bobble head, "y-yes Ms. Haden."

"Find a school, become educated, make something of yourself muppet. You're in the land of opportunity here seize it. I'd hate to see you back in this situation with me. The next time will not end well for you."

After my little speech my office phone rang.

"Aye."

"Got the crates. Lost two deliverers. They weren't as...cooperative as they should've been."

*sigh* "Clean set?"

"Aye. No blowback."

"Alright we'll discuss this further when you return."

I hung up the phone and glanced at Viktor. He looked as if he'd wet himself if I were to move suddenly. I clicked the intercom button next to the phone.

"Yes Ms. Haden?"

"Viktor is free to go. Drop him off at home."

"Yes ma'am."

Seconds later my office doors swung open and in walked two of my hires. They escorted Viktor out and left my associate to close the doors behind him. He strolled over at plopped down in one of the chairs.

"You look tense darling."

"This deal is thoroughly fucked," I groaned leaning back in my chair running my hands down my face.

"Ah it's not that bad."

"The hell it's not. I now have to take my ass to Reid Friday because of this mess."

"Good. You need out of here. I still can't believe you chose the gloom of Portland instead of staying in the warmth and sunshine of Cali," Milo grumbled.

"Hey you didn't have to tag along."

"Yeah and you didn't have to leave either."

"No."

"What?"

"We are not discussing this yet again. You know why I left and why I never want to return."

"And yet you went through the trouble to buy their label. You can't tell me you don't miss him."

"I don't."

"Then why buy the label?"

"To keep history from repeating itself."

"Psh yeah ok."

"Don't start with me."

"Then don't lie to me. You might've got Declan to back off but I can promise you I'm at least a hundred times more annoying than that asshole."

If looks could kill I'm fairly certain I would've popped Milo's head right off his shoulders. Milo just smirked back. 'Fucking ass.'

"Ya'know Jos you have the whole withering stare down pat. My mother would be proud. Seriously Italians are known for their glares and I must say you're at least second behind her."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever and quit calling my Jos. One of the others might hear."

"Like they could manage to put two and two together. Besides Annika is so...not you."

"Hey! You're the brilliant one that thought of the name Annika. Jackass!"

"Whoa! Alright. I know and again I'm sorry. Damn."

"Go be productive."

"Geez ok boss," he grumbled heading towards the door, "maybe I should go kidnap Blondie because shit you need to get laid."

I flung a stapler at Milo but he ducked behind the door laughing at his oh-so-hilarious remark.

"*Vaffanculo," I yelled at the closed door.

Not a second later Milo's head reappeared.

"Don't threaten me with a good time darling," he winked before ducking out of sight once again.

"Asshole," I laughed back.

I turned to my computer screen to book a room for my visit with Reid. I know I'm unusually bitchy but I can't help it. Riker invades my every thought conscious or asleep. His smile, his laugh, his...touch. I'm miss him but this is all for his safety at least that's what I keep telling myself. As soon as I was settled in Portland Or. I called Sean offering a sizeable pay off for Cali Beats Recording and became sole owner of the label. My own torturous way off staying close to the band. And it's definitely torture. Sean keeps sending me emails about Riker destroying himself from within and it's taking a toll on the band. He's afraid R5 will spilt soon if Riker continues on this warpath. Every email twists the knife in my heart a little more and I don't know how to fix it. I just keep telling Sean to handle it but I know that won't last for much longer. I need to figure something out before they break up or something worse. 'What am I going to do?'

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been two. fucking. months since she left me in that bar parking lot. No word. Nothing for two months, not even from Declan. I've only managed to make it through the second stage of grief. Anger seems to be my best friend lately and everyone's been on edge because of it. This is worse than when I thought Josie was dead. I'm a complete and utter asshole and I don't know how to stop. I've managed to make Rydel cry a few times which results in fights between Rocky Ratliff and I to the point of being fist fights. And all Rydel would ever do is ask how I am or if I needed to talk, just trying to be a supportive sister and I end up snapping, raging out of control.

After I'd managed to be the prick of the year I'd end up grabbing a bottle of Captain Morgan and locking myself in a room for hours or taking off to some bar. Every song I've written has been bitter hate songs, even our old songs turn into anger songs. I know my attitude is eventually going to break the band up but I can't stop being angry.

I'm currently posted on a barstool yet again draining another pint of whatever house ale the bartender placed in front of me. I sat the cold glass back onto the bar when a glossy black card was placed against it. I studied the card for a moment 'Freedom Firearms. Range shooting and gun course.' I glanced at the owner of the card and was greeted by a pair of familiar gray eyes.

"What are you doing here," I sighed.

"I'm here to fix this cluster-fuck you and her are in," said Declan.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Josie is worried about your safety right?"

*sigh* "Yeah."

"So I'm going to fix that."

"And you think this is the answer," I asked picking up the card, "giving an angry person a gun."

"Haha yeah well it's better to destroy paper targets than your liver Blondie."

"Psh yeah ok."

"Look anger doesn't suit you...either of you and as much as I hate to admit it, you make each other happy. But right now Josie is being stubborn and destructive and from the looks of things so are you."

"What do you mean she's being destructive? Is she ok?"

*sigh* "Physically yes but she turned ruthless. She's quickly becoming the biggest feared shot caller in the business. I-I've never seen her like this and I'm afraid when it's all said and done she's going to end up hating herself or worse falling into old habits."

"Old habits?"

"Not my place. Hell doing this is not my place. I walked out on her Riker. I just fucking walked away. I don't recognize her anymore and it all revolves around you. If you truly care about her then let me help you get her back. I will be here at noon tomorrow," he said tapping the card in my hand, "I'll wait an hour if you don't show then find your own way back to her."

Just like that he disappeared into the crowd. I stared at the card once again. 'Is this really my only option?' 'Of course I love Josie and of course I want her for the rest of my life but is becoming a gunman really the only option?' I sighed heavily gabbing the neglected pint glass on the bar slamming the rest of the ale.

"Damn it," I groaned pulling a five out of my wallet and placing it under the empty glass.

I hauled myself off the stool and staggered out the door all the while searching my phone for any information I could find on guns. 'I must be stupid. I guess that's love huh?'

The next morning I woke to the all too familiar pounding in my head and cotton mouth from hell.

"Ugh." I glanced at the time on my phone. "10:30 shit."

I basically threw myself out of bed trying to get into the shower so I could meet Declan for this psycho mission.

At 11:45 I was pulling into the lot of the gun range. Declan was leaned up against his vehicle with a couple gun cases laying on the hood. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I exited the car. 'Why the fuck am I so nervous?! I've been around guns before.' 'Probably because Declan is a professional and if you fuck up he could make you disappear.' I rolled my eyes at my stupid conscience approaching closer.

"I can do this shhhit *ahem* I can do this, I-I can do this," I chanted quietly to myself anxiously trying to encourage this insanity.

"You look nervous Blondie," Declan mused handing over one of the hard plastic cases.

"I-I *ahem* I've never really messed with handguns before just a .22 rifle."

"Well we all have to start somewhere lad."

Declan stalked off to the front doors with me in tow. After paying for our time buying ammo and other essentials we were now walking through a heavy metal door. The distinctive popping of rounds being sent down range surrounded us while we walked down to an empty booth. Declan placed both cases on the bench unlocking them then turned towards me.

"Exactly how nervous are you?"

"W-what? Me nervous psh I'm not n-nervous," I squeaked out several octaves higher than what could hardly be perceived as calm and collected.

Declan smirked back, "sham you need to breathe."

Sighing heavily I shook out my shoulders, "I know, I know. Just this is a new environment for me."

"You've known Josie for how long and this is new for you," Declan asked genuinely shocked.

"Well she always kept this side and discreet as possible. Like I knew she always had some form of weaponry on her but she never flaunted it ya'know."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's just...not how it used to be and definitely not how it is now."

"Oh?"

"Hell she basically used a 9mm as fucking paper weight at the pub," Declan chuckled lightly, "even now she always has twin glocks in her shoulder holster at all times."

"Wow," I replied back envisioning Josie in all her bad ass mob boss glory.

*ahem* "Yeah well that's why were here right? No more hiding from this aye?"

"Right."

"Aye ok. Let's start with the 9 and see how that goes before we try a bigger caliber."

I nodded back silently stepping up next to Declan watching closely as he handled the pistol flawlessly explaining basic gun etiquette. 'I can do this. This is nothing. I can do this...I think.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** I almost thought about adding a twist to the story and bringing in Chloé to be the one to teach Riker how to be a gun toting bad ass but decided I've added enough drama in the last few chapters that I should just stick with the characters I've already mentioned so I decided to use Declan instead.

*Focáil leat- Fuck off

*Vaffanculo- Fuck you


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I felt guilty for taking so long with an update so here's another one. Just because I thought breaking a tooth then having my body retaliate full force within 24 hours of the incident would be fun (note the sarcasm) doesn't mean lacking on my story is acceptable. If you ever severely broken a tooth then hopefully you'll understand. Anyways this chapter has some adult themes (**)

OoO (Josie) OoO

**'Water trickled down our bodies, our tongues danced against each other, I tangled my fingers in his wet blonde locks pulling lightly causing him to moan. He slid his hand to my wet aching core, slipping two fingers into my awaiting desire, curving them slightly as his thumb swirled over my throbbing clit; causing a primal moan to rip through my throat and echo of the tile walls. He pumped his fingers at a rapid pace bringing me closer and closer to the edge with every stroke. A wildfire ignited within me with every touch of his hands, lips, tongue not even the steaming waterfall from the shower could extinguish.

"I'm so close," I moaned out.

I was picked up and pinned to the cold tile wall enticing the raging inferno burning me within. He slid his hands to my waist while he indulged on my collar bone, grinding his erection against me; an urgent need for contact. I moaned louder scratching and clawing at his toned back; begging him to enter me. He pressed his lips to mine while rapidly thrusting into me muffling my cry of delirious pain and pleasure. My neck was being licked and bit hungrily. I wrapped my legs and arms around him tighter as he thrusted faster groaning periodically.

Each thrust pressing me harder into the shower wall, the cold tiles sending shivers down my spine as his heat consumed me; my own nirvana. Everything perfect in this moment I was becoming drunk off his actions. My vision was blurring.

"Oh m-m."..'**

I shot out of bed breathing hard with an unsatisfied ache between my legs. A sheen of sweat covered me from head to toe.

"Damn it," I groaned flopping back against my bed.

Ever since Milo mentioned I needed to get laid I keep having flashbacks and intense dreams about Riker. The most current being the last time we were together.

'This is getting fucking old.' I tumbled out of bed heading for a quick shower. I caught the time displayed on my night stand 2:30am. 'Every night same time.'

I stood under the warm cascade my forehead pressed against the freezing tile trying to rid my body of his touch. 'I need to do something this is just unhealthy. Maybe...maybe it's time to move on.'

"After all to get over someone is to get under someone new right," I asked my distorted reflection in the tan tiling.

The instant those words bounced off the walls I felt my heart constrict.

"Gah this is going to be hard."

I quickly finished and toweled off lugging myself back to bed not even bothering to get dressed. 'I just need this nightmare to stop.'

OoO (LA) OoO

After finally getting our shipment from the Hungarian I had to convince Reid his delivery would be personally delivered but being the asshole businessman he is, Reid requested 100 bricks of pure snow along with his two crates of semi autos for the delay and only if I delivered at the beginning of the month. Like I'm the fucking Schwann's man with a delivery of ice cream or something. I reluctantly agreed and held off my trip for three weeks.

We just pulled into the back entrance of club Reid owned. The place seemed lively and over packed.

"Must be a band playing," commented Murphy from the driver's seat.

"Yeah probably some end of summer concert bash seeing as how it's September and all," agreed Milo from beside him.

I leaned forward from the back seat glancing up through the windshield trying to see if there was any information on who the talent was displayed at the back of the building. Nothing was shown. I scanned the alley for a vehicle I might recognize, but still nothing jumped out at me.

*sigh* "Doesn't matter we're here on business. Murph Milo go get Reid and let's get this damn thing over with."

"Mean you don't want to stay for the show and maybe a drink? I hear the Roxy is a pretty chill place," Milo asked trying not to crack a smile knowing he was obviously irritating me.

I felt my left eye beginning to twitch. I gritted my teeth and glared at the smug Italian, "just get Reid."

Milo chuckled exiting the suburban.

"Fucking ass," I mumbled leaning back into the leather seat. I closed my eyes willing my eye to quit twitching. 'I need the fuck out of here already.' I heard another vehicle pull down the alley and the engine cut. Muffled voices surrounded the suburban and I could barely make out a discussion between my guards and the visitors.

"Look kid we have the door occupied at the moment. We're not moving so how bout you run along before you get hurt."

"Fuck that we're performing here tonight and we need to get in there to set up now. We're already late."

"Not my problem."

"The hell it isn't you're blocking the whole door."

"We have orders boy now buzz off."

"From who? I want to talk to the one in charge now."

"Listen here skinny ass gom. Ms. Haden doesn't explain herself to no one especially not some teeny bopper poster model now shove off before you anger me."

The argument continued for a few more minutes before I heard the club door open again. I lifted my head and moved to the door opposite of the outraged musician. Reid was smiling a smug smile when I stepped out.

"Ah Ms. Hagen looks like you've upset my talent for the night," he laughed.

"Well let's get this done and out of their way then aye?"

"Yes this way please," he said pointing towards the cellar doors next to the club entrance.

"Ms. Hagen," an angry voice called from behind me.

I tried to ignore him hoping my men would take care of it but he continued.

"Ann I think you should turn around and deal with this," Milo whispered.

Irritated beyond belief I unsnapped a pistol from my shoulder holster and turned towards the annoyance.

"What the fuck is your prob-... Son of a bitch. Irwin James drop the delivery and let's go now."

OoO (Riker) OoO

So I've been in training I guess for anout a month now and I must say shooting has been extremely therapeutic. I'm no longer pissed off all the time. I still have moments where small things irrate me but I'm no longer making Rydel cry. Which in turn has patched things with the band and I. We've started playing gigs again on the weekends and during the week I spend most my time at the gun range with Declan. After a couple crash courses with different calibers I finally became comfortable with a Taurus 1911 and ended up buying my own. Declan says I'm to the point of holding my own in a tense situation but saying it and actually going through it is two completely different things. I'm really not worried though. I just want to get Josie back.

We're playing at the Roxy tonight and we're running late. Ross had an audition of some kind and Rydel's dance class ran over so unfortunately I'm severely agitated. Rocky pulls the van behind the club only to stop short seeing a blacked out suburban backed up to the doors.

"Did Reid replace us," asked Rydel.

"They don't look like musicians," responded Ross.

We peered out at the two lunks guarding the suburban. Both the epitome of cliché bodyguards.

"No they're definitely not musicians," spoke Rocky, "almost positive they're packing."

"Packing really? Lay off the gangster movies Rocky," Ratliff laughed.

"Oh shut up alright. They are carrying guns," Rocky bickered back.

"Now what," asked Rydel.

"What do you mean 'now what'? We tell them to move," I answered exiting the van.

"Rike don't go all Rambo," warned Ross scrambling after me.

I rolled my eyes and continued towards the two Neanderthals.

"Hey! What the hell man you're blocking the door. We need to get in," I said to the biggest one.

He smiled back. 'The hell he think is so funny?'

"Look kid we have the door occupied at the moment. We're not moving so how bout you run along before you get hurt."

He did not just call me kid. "Fuck that we're performing here tonight and we need to get in there to set up now. We're already late," I argued back.

"Not my problem."

"The hell it isn't you're blocking the whole door." I could feel my anger boil to the surface.

"We have orders boy now buzz off."

"From who? I want to talk to the one in charge now."

"Listen here skinny ass gom. Ms. Haden doesn't explain herself to no one especially not some teeny bopper poster model now shove off before you anger me."

'Controlled by a bitch seriously?' We continued to argue until the back door swung open and laughter carried across the alley. Reid was with two other men laughing about something. I tried to look through the blacked out windows of the vehicle to see the men but it was useless. The back driver side door swung open and I could here the macadam crunch underfoot as the occupant exited the car. I could barely see Reid standing on the single step leading into the club; giving him enough leverage to be seen over the suburban. He smiled amusingly at the stranger whom just appeared.

"Ah Ms. Hagen looks like you've upset my talent for the night," he laughed.

"Well let's get this done and out of their way then aye?"

"Yes this way please," he said pointing towards the cellar doors next to the club entrance.

"Ms. Hagen," I called out angrily.

She ignored me. I rounded the vehicle and her back was facing me.

"Ms. Hagen," I tried a few more times still nothing.

One of the men to exit with Reid briefly glanced at me. 'Damn he looks familiar.' He leaned into Ms. Hagen and whispered something I couldn't understand. The only thing I caught was Ann.

She reached across her body and I faintly heard snapping sound.

Ms. Hagen turned abruptly pointing a 9mm at my forehead, "what the fuck is your prob-." Recognition flashed across both of our faces. 'Shit!'

"Son of a bitch. Irwin James drop the delivery and let's go now," she ordered holstering her pistol and turning back towards Reid.

*ahem* "Annika do you know Riker," Reid asked eyes darting between her and I.

"With all due respect we have business at hand if you please," she answered gesturing towards the crates being carried down to the cellar.

I could easily identify two crates to be guns but the other four boxes didn't match. 'Ammo? Pistols maybe?'

Reid stopped the last box from being carted down.

"It's pure right," he asked Josie or Annika rather.

"Like the first fallen snow," she replied back.

Reid smiled greedily at this response.

'Pure? Snow?...oh shit it's drugs!' I felt the air being ripped out of me. 'She's a drug dealer too?'

I must of dazed for a few minutes because bext thing I knew our van was replacing their suburban. Ross was standing by the back door dumbstruck.

The rest of the band exited the van and made their way to unload.

"What's your problem," Rocky asked Ross.

Reid and Annika walked past them in that moment heading towards Reid's office. Dumbfounded numbness struck the rest of the band.

"W-was that J-J-" stammered Ratliff.

"Yes," I answered quickly before he had a chance to stutter out her name.

"She looks so...different," commented Rydel.

"Yeah," the rest of us agreed.

Now I understood why Declan said he couldn't recognize her anymore. Her features were sharper like she's been losing weight (not sure I want to know the reason for that), her bright eyes were dead-like. She stood rigid and cold. Nothing eluding to her ever being happy and carefree. All business all the time. Not even thinking twice before drawing a gun on someone. She was...ruthless.

We hurried to set up for our gig while the opening act began their set. I kept my eye on Reid's office. There was no way in hell I was letting her leave me for a third time.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"You going to tell me how you know the blonde bassist," Reid asked rounding his desk.

"Nope," I answered sharply sitting in the open chair opposite him.

"Well why not," he asked intrigued leaning on his elbows.

"Has nothing to do with our business here."

"Oh c'mon throw me a bone."

"Either settle your account or I take my merch back."

"Ahh you're no fun." Reid opened his top drawer and withdrew a fat yellow envelope bursting at the seams.

"Yeah whatever," I replied rolling my eyes and snatching the envelope from his hands.

"Until next time Hagen," Reid winked.

I nodded and walked out the door.

In the hallway I leaned against Reid's door sighing. 'What are the fucking odds?' I scanned the length of the narrow hallway towards the back door. Nobody in sight. I turned to scan the hallway towards the bar and locked gazes with intense hazel eyes.

"Shit," I whispered.

I pushed off the door and turned towards the back exit. Seconds later I was shoved into a storage room the door slamming and locking behind us. Riker peered down at me angrily. 'I must be a sadist or something. Every time he's mad towards me I just want to rip his clothes off.' I shook my head and backed away putting distance between us seemed like the best thing.

"What the fuck," he snapped, "you were just going to leave again without a single word?"

I looked away refusing to answer.

"Answer me Josie."

"It's Annika," I snapped back.

"Whatever! Why do you keep running away?"

"You know why."

"Oh right because you're a fucking scared bitch."

"Fuck you," I seethed storming over to him, "you have no idea what I'm saving you from asshole!"

"The hell I don't."

"You don't! You don't know the first thing about Mac Tíre!"

"Then fucking teach me! Give me a damn chance!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"You know why Riker."

"Damn it," he growled backing me into the wall.

His chest rising and falling rapidly. Pure rage radiating off of him. Fire burned in his eyes as he stared at me harshly.

"You're not leaving me again," he growled.

"Oh really? You going to stop me?"

Riker gripped my shoulders roughly, "don't make me."

I smirked back, "you're nothing boyo."

I felt Riker's hands ignite and he slammed me against the concrete wall. Making my teeth clatter. Regret flashed across his eyes instantly he loosened his grip on me. I was stunned. 'Did he really just do that?'

"Oh no Josie I'm so sorry," Riker pleaded dropping his hands and stepping back from me.

I stepped away from the wall slightly disoriented focusing on Riker watching me.

"A-are you ok? Shit Josie I really didn't mean to."

*smack*

Riker's faces flashed red and my palm stung. 'Did I just hit him?' The shock that masked his face gave my answer. We stood in silence staring at one another. Neither one of us dared to breathe. Something flashed in Riker's eyes I didn't have to process it before I was picked up and slammed against the wall again only this time his lips followed in a passionate fierce kiss. I hung on to his shirt for dear life returning the kiss with just as much force.

**Riker's hands found their way under my silk blouse gripping my breast firmly. He growled realizing I wasn't wearing a bra. He tugged off my suit jacket and devoured the exposed skin. I grounded against him in need of friction. Riker pulled me away from the wall and placed me on a nearby storage table. I slipped off my shoulder holster and blouse while he tore off his t-shirt. Riker pushed me down on the table. I hissed against the cold metal causing Riker to smile briefly and I to laugh slightly. Riker quickly trailed kisses down my body. Pressure was building inside of me.

"Gah I've missed you," Riker whispered voice husky with need.

He gripped my hips and pulled me swiftly to the edge of the table. One rough jerk forward he was buried inside me. I hadn't even realized he had removed my dress pants and panties. I cried out in surprise and pleasure sitting up to wrap my arms around his neck. Riker sent a relentless pace fierce and fast. He was causing the metal table to rattle against the concrete wall. I was quickly unraveling not sure how much longer I would last. Riker shifted slightly hitting that one spot and I screamed out his name. A second later he collapsed against me breathing heavily.**

Our breathing finally leveled out and Riker staggered back from me pulling his jeans up. I hopped down from the table on shaky limbs pulling my discarded clothes on. I was searching around for my jacket when Riker stepped towards me with it gripped tightly in his hand. We had yet to say a word to one another and I was hesitant to even make eye contact.

*ahem* "H-here's your jacket," Riker said quietly.

"Thank you," I whispered back reaching for it.

I tugged slightly but Riker made no attempt to relinquish his hold. I could feel him staring at me and I nervously met his gaze. My breath hitched.

"M-my jacket Riker," I stuttered out.

"You can't leave."

"Riker..."

"No. You can't do this to us. Damn it Joise. I won't let this happen again."

I could see the hurt and determination in his eyes.

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can. You're not even giving me a chance. Giving us a chance. Don't walk away again...please," he begged pressing his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes pressing back. 'I can't go on like this.'

"Riker your safety."

"No need to worry about it."

"How can I not?"

"I have it under control. Just trust me."

I opened my eyes and study him carefully. He showed no signs of doubt. 'What is he up to?'

"Just give us a chance," he tempted stroking my cheek softly.

Regret washed over me knowing this could ultimately be the biggest mistake ever.

"Fine," I answered defeated.

"What," Riker asked shocked.

"I won't run anymore."

"Really," he asked smiling.

"Yes really," I smiled back.

Riker wrapped me up in another love filled kiss and we stayed that way until pounding sounded from the door. We separated like teenagers being caught by their parents.

"Yo Rike! You in there? Man it's showtime," Rocky hollered through the door.

"I guess I better get going," Riker concluded, "you'll call me right?"

"I promise. Go rock out reálta rac."

Riker lit up hearing his nickname. He kissed me once again before retreating towards the door.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied softly.

Riker opened the door abruptly just as Rocky was fixing to knock again.

Rocky looked between us completely confused.

"Y-you a-and her," he asked pointing between us.

Riker laughed putting an arm around Rocky's shoulders, "c'mon Rocky we have a show."

"But did you...you two had sex didn't you? Are you back together," Rocky continued to question while Riker guided them towards the stage. I stepped out into the hall watching them walk away. I smiled and shook my head before grabbing my payment and walking out the back door.


	17. Chapter 17

OoO (Josie) OoO

I was still smiling like a moron when I walked out the door. The guys were leaning on the suburban waiting for my return.

"Somebody got laid," Milo sing-songed before breaking into laughter.

The others laughed along making kissy sounds and high pitched moans.

"Fuck. Shut up! What are we a bunch of school girls? Get your arses in the car and lets go," I ordered trying to hide my embarrassed smile.

"Ahh look our little Ann can smile," Murphy teased.

"*Stoptar suas asal," I laughed shoving him through the open driver door before stepping into the back seat. We drove away to check into our hotel across town. Silence soon surrounded us.

"What would you say to staying a few days," I asked cautiously.

Blank stares.

"A-are you serious," asked James.

"Well yeah. I figured you all deserve a bit of a vacation. Milo has family here he probably wants to visit and I should probably check in with Sean Daniels. I am the owner of Cali Beats Recording after all."

"I've always wanted to see the stars on Hollywood boulevard," James confessed excitedly.

"What happened to getting out of town as soon as possible," Milo inquired turning to study my reaction.

"Things change."

"Mhm."

"Look I was just trying to give you four a break but fine you want to leave? Then forget the hotel and we'll go back to Portland tonight."

"Hey wait! That's not fair I don't want to go back now," Irwin interjected. James quickly siding with his cousin.

"Oh c'mon Ann just admit you're staying for Blondie," pressed Milo.

"I'm not," I answered back calmly.

"Liar."

"I have business to attend to with the label. Figured the rest of you would enjoy the free time."

"Ha! You're going to end up locked away in the Honeymoon Suite with your little *schiavo del sesso."

"Asshole! This is not some reverse version of 50 shades," I protested punching Milo in the shoulder.

Milo rubbed his shoulder laughing, "Alright, alright your...*amante. That better?"

I glared back.

"Just admit it. You're going to lock yourself away with guitar boy and proceed to ruin him for every other woman," Milo grinned, "hey Murph, find the nearest Sam's club or Costco. I have a feeling the lovers are going to need some essentials."

"What do you have in mind," Murphy asked playing along with Milo's teasing.

"Oh you know the basic kit every young man needs to ensure complete satisfaction. A gardening kit if you will."

"Oh you got to be kidding me," I mumbled folding my arms and slouching back in the seat. 'What asinine items are in this kit?'

"A gardening kit. Really," Irwin asked.

Milo smiled wider, "Well yeah for tending to a woman's...enchanted garden."

I laughed out loud, "you're insane."

Milo continued, "definitely need to get the poor guy a case of Gatorade, keep him hydrated. Salty potato chips and chocolate for those hunger moments for Ann; keep her from going all preying mantis on Blondie and ripping his head off. Actually now that I think about it, we need to find one of them adult novelty stores. Canned whip cream and fuzzy cuffs because well I have a hunch Ann likes it a bit...kinky and oh probably about a gallon of the tingling sensation ky jelly because let's face it Ann needs to be completely satisfied. I think we can all agree frustrated Annika is scary. Make sure lover boy cultivates every inch leaving no pesky weed behind."

All guys began to laugh and my damn twitch came back full force.

"Fuck off the lot of you. You assholes are fired. I can't believe you're referring to my "garden" as being weed ridden. Why don't you just drive to home depot for insecticides. Kill everything off." I snapped.

"Oh now Ann I'm just teasing. You know I'm thrilled you two aren't running from each other anymore. I just want to make sure old Riker gets the job done. I want you happy darling. So maybe my garden analogy was a bad example" but a woman is enchanting and should be thoroughly cared for."

"Yeah whatever, my love life is none of your damn business. And I swear if there is any form of a present to be delivered for "gardening" I will not hesitate to castrate each and everyone of you ass hats."

*ahem* "So we're staying in LA for a few days," Murphy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine," I answered.

The rest of the ride to the hotel passed in silence.

OoO (Riker) OoO

This has been the best concert we've put on in months hell probably years. I can't keep the smile off my face and everyone seems completely ecstatic about it. Rocky had quickly filled the rest in on what had transpired and everyone is more than relieved. I don't blame them I was a nightmare. Worse in fact, whatever that would be. No more will they have to drag me into their little meetings with Sean that were actually unconventional intervention attempts. I have my angel back and I'm not letting go.

We just loaded the last of our gear into the van and were closing up with Reid. I've been checking my phone constantly in hopes Josie will contact me.

"Dude chill. Maybe she had other business to attend to," Rocky offered.

"Or she's probably waiting until tomorrow considering we had a gig tonight and I'm sure J-..Annika remembers after gigs is our time," Ross added.

*sigh* "Yeah. I guess you guys are right. It's just she's back."

"We know and we also know we're probably not going to see you for a few days until she goes back. You two will be locked away in a room somewhere the whole time," said Rocky grinning.

"Better not be the whole time," interjected Rydel, "I want to spend time with her too. Maybe a family dinner."

I smiled glad to see my family happy to have Josie back too, "we'll see what happens."

*ahem* "Sorry to interrupt," said Reid, "but are you talking about Annika Hagen?"

'Damn that sounds weird.'

"Uh yeah," I answered sceptical.

"Really? Man she's something. She kind of mentioned you two had a past but didn't seem be interested in continuing anything. I mean she was urgent to get out of here."

"Yeah well I talked to her before our set and worked things out," I replied trying not to get angry.

"Lucky. Hagen doesn't seem like the forgiving type. You must be something special or Annika is a cliché dumb bitch," Reid laughed handing an envelope to Ross simultaneously patting his back.

I lunged for Reid only to be stopped by Rocky and Ratliff. 'Prick.' A second later he waved goodbye and stepped back through the club door locking it behind him.

"He's a moron," said Rydel.

"Yeah he doesn't know a thing. Probably he wanted to make a pass at her but realized he missed out so he had to make some douche comment," offered Ratliff.

"Exactly," the others agreed.

I smiled slightly, "you're right. Still doesn't mean I don't want to beat his face in for calling Josie a dumb bitch."

"Really Rike you know it's not even close to being true and besides if Josie heard his comment there'd be no way in hell Reid would ever be making a ignorant comment like that again. She'd put the fear of God into him," said Rocky.

"Or worse, added Ross as we piled into the vehicle.

"I doubt she's that bad," I interjected.

"Did you not see what we did," Ross asked incredulously.

"What," I asked confused.

The rest looked at me like I lost my mind. 'What did I miss?'

"Dude she was like a female Capone in that cut black suit and the fucking henchmen. Just short of the tommy guns and fedoras and well the time period car but still. She was legitimately fucking intimidating. She flat out pulled a gun on you without so much batting an eye," Ross explained.

"She pulled a gun on you," the others exclaimed.

"It was nothing," I said brushing it off.

"Geez. You must seriously love her if having a gun drawn on you means nothing. I don't know if I'd feel that way if Rydel did the same thing," Ratliff admitted.

"Heyy! *smack* you wouldn't love me still if I did that," Rydel whined hitting Ratliff's arm.

"What?! I love you Rydel but c'mon that's crazy! That's not normal," Ratliff explained pointing at me in disbelief.

"Psh whatever ok. Just enough ok. Can we just get over the guns and mafia shit and just focus on the fact that she's back."

"Riker's right guys," Rocky agreed, "Josie is back and hey she's a fucking savage mobster. And got to admit Josie in a fedora with that suit would've been dope."

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Leave it to Rocky.'

"Thanks Rocky," I smiled.

10 minutes later we had returned to the house and I was saying goodnight before heading back to my apartment. I showered and crawled into bed staring at my phone wondering and hoping Josie would contact me. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

OoO (Josie) OoO

When we settled into our rooms the men scattered to do their own things and I stayed in taking care of business. I called Connor to relay updates, checked in with Logan, tried to contact Declan but he still refused to talk to me. 'Whatever he walked out just like always.' I tracked my next shipments for awhile before finally calling Sean to let him know I was in town. Sean immediately wanted to have a day for board meetings with all his artists and Cali Beats employees so they could meet their new owner. I've been owner for a month and only Sean knew.

His artists and employees only knew there was a new owner nothing else. We scheduled for tomorrow, he was extremely motivated. I talked to him for a few minutes while he went into full manager mode sending high priority emails, mass phone calls and texts to everyone even as far as sending a mass tweet saying everyone would be meeting the new owner. By the time I finally got him off the phone it was 3 in the morning and I was crashing quickly. I wanted to contact Riker but I knew it would be an empty attempt so reluctantly I chose sleep. 'There's always tomorrow.'

OoO (Riker) OoO

I woke with a start my phone blaring in my ear. I had fallen asleep with it plastered to my face. Blurry eyed I squinted against the harsh morning light focusing on the screen. I had 5 notices 4 from Sean and 1 group text from the band all talking about meeting our new label owner but nothing from Josie. Disappointed I opened the group chat to respond to everyone.

'Guys meeting at CBR 1' -Rydel

'Yo' -Rocky

'Yep' -Ross

'Uh huh' -Ratliff

'K' -Riker

I glanced at the time 11:00am. 'Shit.'

"Ugh," I groaned heading to the shower, "not how I want to spend my day."

12:30pm I met my family in the lobby less than enthused about being here.

"What's wrong Rike," asked Rydel.

"Nothing," I answered smiling weakly.

"Haven't heard from her?"

*sigh* "No. Not yet."

"Oh well it's not so bad I'm sure she will soon."

"Yeah I know this is just bad timing I guess."

"Hey I'm excited to meet the owner," commented Ross, "he's given us so much freedom already and it's only been a month. I can't wait to see how this will workout."

"Dude right," agreed Rocky.

"Look I'm excited too just kind of short notice don't you think," I asked.

"Not like you had anything to do besides staring at your phone and waiting," retorted Rocky.

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore them.

Shortly we were asked upstairs to the conference room and despite my mind being elsewhere I found myself being anxious and excited. I had no idea what to expect. Rocky opened the conference door still talking to the others about what the owner will be like. We all stepped through the door and instantly stopped and stared.

"Afternoon," she greeted.

"What the?.."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** So I don't know. I feel like this chapter fell flat. I was trying for humor and eh I missed the mark. I'll try to make up for it next chapter

*stoptar suas asal- shut up ass

*schiavo del sesso- sex slave

*amante- lover


	18. Chapter 18

OoO (Riker) OoO

I woke with a start my phone blaring in my ear. I had fallen asleep with it plastered to my face. Blurry eyed I squinted against the harsh morning light focusing on the screen. I had 5 notices 4 from Sean and 1 group text from the band all talking about meeting our new label owner but nothing from Josie. Disappointed I opened the group chat to respond to everyone.

'Guys meeting at CBR 1' -Rydel

'Yo' -Rocky

'Yep' -Ross

'Uh huh' -Ratliff

'K' -Riker

I glanced at the time 11:00am. 'Shit.'

"Ugh," I groaned heading to the shower, "not how I want to spend my day."

12:30pm I met my family in the lobby less than enthused about being here.

"What's wrong Rike," asked Rydel.

"Nothing," I answered smiling weakly.

"Haven't heard from her?"

*sigh* "No. Not yet."

"Oh well it's not so bad I'm sure she will soon."

"Yeah I know this is just bad timing I guess."

"Hey I'm excited to meet the owner," commented Ross, "he's given us so much freedom already and it's only been a month. I can't wait to see how this will workout."

"Dude right," agreed Rocky.

"Look I'm excited too just kind of short notice don't you think," I asked.

"Not like you had anything to do besides staring at your phone and waiting," retorted Rocky.

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore them.

Shortly we were asked upstairs to the conference room and despite my mind being elsewhere I found myself being anxious and excited. I had no idea what to expect. Rocky opened the conference door still talking to the others about what the owner will be like. We all stepped through the door and instantly stopped and stared.

"Afternoon," she greeted.

"What the?.."

OoO (Josie) OoO

I've been cooped up in this room since 6:30. I've met everyone from the cleaning crew to the newest signed artist. It's almost 1:00pm and Sean and I are preparing for our last group of the day. I found myself smiling ready to sit and talk with them and not be talking about anything related to mafias.

"You look excited," commented Sean glancing at me.

"I am," I admitted nervously fiddling with a pen.

"They're going to be shocked."

"Ha! I think they'll be more the shocked."

We heard muffled voices behind the door and smiled at one another. 'This is it.'

Rocky opened the door and I was taken back to when I was meeting R5 for the first time. It felt like ages ago now, hard to believe the time that has passed.

"Afternoon," I greeted.

"What the?" R5 uttered unanimously.

I smirked slightly at the shock they were in.

"Y-you're the new label owner," Ross stuttered out.

"Please, come sit. Let's talk get to know one another. Answer any questions and such," I urged standing to greet them.

"Fucking cool," Rocky retorted taking a seat breaking everyone's reverie.

"I guess this is why I haven't heard from you," Riker said.

I nodded even though it was more of a statement than a question. Everyone eventually sat down and slowly processed the new information.

After a moment Ratliff was the first to speak.

"This is weird. We basically work for the mob now."

"Well technically you did before seeing as how the previous owners made a deal with the Russians. Now you're aware of it," I explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh...but still this is weird."

I laughed lightly, "yes I'm sure it is but weird doesn't necessarily have to mean bad. Does it?"

"Well no I guess not," he finally gave in.

"Do you all feel the same," I asked gauging everyone's reaction.

"Sheee-it. I'm sorry I can't concentrate on anything going on. I'm having weird deja vù with all this except now you're sitting there at the head of the table all scarface style and I'm afraid any minute now your henchmen are going to bust through the door and blow us away. When did you start wearing so many suits? What happened to the ripped jeans and scuffed boots," Ross asked bewildered.

"Can I be one of your henchmen? I can wear the fuck out of a zoot suit with a fedora and the whole nine," Rocky asked.

Everyone stared over at him.

"What? I think this is bad ass," he defended.

Rocky's confession to be a mobster strangely eased us into easy conversation with only a few hiccups when conversation would turn to San Diego. Two hours later we realized it was time to leave.

*sigh* "I have a contract meeting to attend," informed Sean standing to leave.

We stood as he left.

"What about you Jo *ahem* Annika? You taking off now," asked Ratliff.

"I have a few more days," I answered staring straight at Riker.

"I'm sure you do," Rocky retorted nudging Riker.

"Come over to the house before you leave," suggested Rydel.

"Sure. I'll try," I said smiling still distracted by Riker.

The band smiled knowingly shuffling out the door leaving Riker and I behind.

Riker wasted no time getting closer.

"Hi," he whispered wrapping his arms around me and resting his head against mine.

"Hi love."

I leaned up kissing him softly lingering a moment.

"Did you ride with them," I asked.

Riker shook his head no transfixed on my lips.

"I've missed you," he confessed.

"It hasn't even been twelve hours," I giggled back.

"Feels like a lifetime."

I laughed smacking his shoulder, "c'mon Mr. Dramatic."

"Where are we going," he asked threading our fingers together.

"Where do you think," I asked grinning.

OoO (Hotel) OoO

We collapsed on against the pillows spent and sweaty.

"Damn I'm out of shape," huffed out Riker breathing heavy.

I giggled breathing heavy as well.

"We're going to have to fix that," I said kissing his shoulder before stealing the loose sheet and shuffling off to the bathroom.

I heard Riker's laugh muffled through the door making me smile. 'I love that laugh.' I set the shower and stepped in leaving the sheet crumpled on the floor. I moved under the warm spray letting my muscles relax. Pushing my wet hair out of my face I felt two strong arms wrap around me and kisses on my neck.

"Mm, you're my favorite flavor," Riker mumbled against my skin, "my little taste of heaven."

I sighed into his touch.

"Like. Passion fruit. And. Vanilla," he said between kisses.

I turned in his arms and kissed him firmly on the mouth, pulling him under the cascade of water. Smiling into the kiss Riker tightened his grip.

"Didn't need much recovery time I see," I said leaning into hardening member.

"Hmm unh uh," he answered lifting me against the wall.

20 minutes and a freezing shower later Riker and I were settled under the covers half-ass watching a movie trying to decide on dinner.

"Pizza," Riker suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"When's the last time you had pizza?"

"Uhh...two days ago."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what? What's wrong with pizza?"

"You eat it too damn much."

"Psh. Not possible."

"Whatever."

"And what you want shepherd's pie? Sausage and cabbage?"

"Oh ho ho. You did not just disrespect my home food," I warned sitting up playfully glaring at him.

"Who me? Never," he mocked innocence.

"Don't lie," I growled pinning him to the bed.

"Mm I'd never do that but please feel free to punish," he moaned lifting his hips into mine.

*tsk tsk tsk* "Réalta rac are you saying you're a bad boy," I teased grinding into him.

He growled back flipping me onto my back. He kissed me and trailed kisses down my neck as his hands wandered up my shirt. Our fooling around intensified when someone busted through my hotel door.

"Jos we have a shit, sorry," Milo said bursting into the room, "hey Riker good to see you again."

Riker had scrambled off of me during the intrusion looking like a teen caught by his parents.

"Ugh, what is it," I asked sitting up fixing my top.

Milo scanned the room, "guess you didn't need the Gatorade after all."

"Gatorade," asked Riker highly confused.

"Nothing," I answered shortly glaring at the amused grin on Milo's face, "what's the problem?"

*ahem* "Connor's in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Someone tried taking him out with a car bomb."

"Shit."

"Uh that's...that's not all."

*sigh* "What else?"

"Our buddy Reid was killed last night. Looks like his gun deal went south."

"Son of a bitch."

"Uh one more thing."

"Seriously?!"

"Irwin and James seem to be prime suspects in the Reid deal."

"What?! How?"

Milo shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck," I groaned rubbing my hands through my hair, "ok *sigh* get their aliases active. Get them on the road as soon as possible. Get Connor on the phone for me too please," I said getting out of bed pulling on a pair of pants.

"Yeah sure," he answered pulling up a Skype call on my laptop sitting on the table in the corner.

I ran a brush quickly through my hair getting half-ass presentable and sat down in front of the screen. Minutes later a cut up Connor appeared on the screen.

"*Dia duit, conas atá tú," I greeted.

"Eh," Connor answered giving a so-so gesture with his uninjured hand.

"You look like shit lad," I said taking in his bruised face.

"Aye. Fucking Hungarian trying to phase me out."

"Phase? More like a complete smudging."

"Ha. Yeah I guess so. Where are you? Look like you're in a hotel."

"Aye had business to sort out in LA with the label."

"Ah. Staying long?"

I looked at Riker who was now dressed sitting on the bed. He was watching me carefully.

*sigh* "No, heading out on the next flight," I answered reluctantly tearing my gaze from Riker.

Connor nodded, "let's get a plan formulated then. Where's Declan?"

"In the wind."

"Really? No signs at all."

I shook my head.

*sigh* "Fine. I'll see you when you get here."

"Aye," I replied disconnecting the call.

I sat in staring at the computer screen avoiding seeing Riker's disappointment. Milo cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I uh I'll be getting everyone ready to go," he spoke softly before exiting.

Tense silence lingered heavy in the air.

"Riker..."

Riker stood abruptly, "don't. You said you weren't running anymore."

"I'm not."

"What do you call this?!"

"Dealing with a job crisis!"

"You're still leaving."

*sigh* "I have to."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to deal with this back home. I can't here."

"Then let me come with."

"Riker no."

"Why not."

"Too dangerous. You need to stay here."

"How convenient."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"No what?"

"Perfect opportunity to push me away yet again."

"I'm not pushing you away damn it."

"Sure feels like it."

"You heard what's going on. Riker I'm in charge with Connor out of commission. We need to get ahead of this before a turf war breaks out. I'm sorry if you don't understand that but this is my life."

"If it's such a big deal then let me go with you and help."

"No."

"Josie I told you I couldn't lose you again. I can't do it."

"And I can't lose you either. That's why I need you here. I can't be dealing with this shit and worrying about your safety."

"Damn it! Quit treating me like a fucking charity case! I can take care of myself!"

"You say you can but how do you know for sure? This isn't going out in the woods with a fucking .22 shooting rabbits."

"I know that. I can hold my own with shooting."

"Since when? You never handled a gun before."

"I've!..been practicing."

"You've w-what?"

"Declan's been helping me."

"D-Declan? He's been...helping you?"

"Yes. He's been helping me because he wants us to work out."

"I can't believe this. I've spent a month trying to get a hold of him and he's here in fucking Sunnydale being all Mr. Giles and shit teaching my ex to shoot a damn gun," I said more to myself than Riker.

"You're ex?!"

"Well yeah. Figured we were done when I died. That's besides the point."

"How is it besides the point?! Wait. Did you really just call me Buffy?"

"Give me a break a'right. California, clueless blonde, foreigner teacher. It fit the situation ok."

"I'm not clueless!"

"I know! Fuck!..I know you're not, but this is different than shooting at a fucking range. These targets won't be paper and cardboard, they will shoot back."

"I know that."

"Gah! Why are we fighting all the time? Seems like 90% of our time together since we met has been in anger or disagreement."

I flopped down on the end of the bed with my head in my hands feeling tears burning my eyes, not even realizing I had moved from the table. Riker quietly sat down beside me and began rubbing my back.

"I thought it was more like 70-80%. I'd like to think our love making held more ground than just 10%," he said carefully.

I looked over at him with blurry eyes and broke into laughter. Riker smiled and pulled me into his lap.

"I know this relationship has been rough and most...ok probably all think we're insane, but I wouldn't trade this for anything. Baby I love you so much and I have no problem being insane for the rest of my life as long as you're with me."

I kissed Riker gently feeling him fumble around in his pocket. 'What is he doing?'

"Now," he began breaking the kiss, "this is not how I planned this but nothing about us is traditional or normal b-but."

I studied him for a moment. Riker had become extremely nervous and began to tremble.

"Love? What's wrong are you ok," I asked taking his face in my hands stroking his hair out of his face.

"Yes," he laughed lightly placing his hands over mine, "I'm fine. Just... give me a second."

He moved me off his lap and he began to pace back and forth looking distraught. I watched the color drain from his face. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' He paced a few more strides before stopping abruptly. Riker looked at me hard and determined. He tore something out of his pocket and in a blink of an eye he was in front of me on bended knee.

"Whoa. W-what are you doing?"

Riker rolled his eyes at me dumb question.

He presented the box to me placing his other hand over the lid. He held my gaze before speaking.

*sigh* "Josie. We've been through a hell of a lot. Things designed to tear us apart but I just wanted to hang on tighter. You opened my world up to so many things I had no idea about and I'm grateful for that. Since the day I met you I've been enchanted and I want, no need to keep you. I've never felt a heartbreak like the one when I thought you died. You were willing to die for me and I want nothing more than the chance to do the same. *sigh* Josie will you be my always?"

"Riker. I-I..."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Ah cliffhanger. Sorry I ccouldn't resist. She should say yes right? Side note: I think Rocky would look bitchin in a zoot suit. Any of the guys really lol

*Dia duit, conas atá tú- Hello, how are you


	19. Chapter 19

OoO (Josie) OoO

Riker knelt in front of me, hazel eyes brightening with hope, he was hardly breathing. His hands were starting to tremble. 'Is this the right thing for him?' I took a deep breath feeling my heart become erratic.

"Riker. I-I *sigh*" 'I can't bring myself to do this to him.'

I shifted on the bed and wrapped my hands around his.

"I *shoo*. I love you so much..."

"But," he asked defeated dropping his head.

"Buut," I pressed getting him to look at me again, "if you open that box and reveal that ugly ass ruby I'll be forced to punch you in the face."

Riker searched my eyes confused before realization clicked. He grinned widely slowly opening the black velvet box. I hesitated before looking down. Riker tore his gaze the ring first and I followed. My breath hitched and my hands were now the ones trembling.

The ring was simple antique chic. It had a white gold twisted band dusted in diamonds on the first section closest to the stone, leaving the rest of the band bare. The band incased a princess cut Indian sapphire. It wasn't bright and flashy in your face, it was elegant and classic reminding me of the rolling hill of Ireland and I found myself turning into a girly girl crying over a piece of jewelry.

"Oh my," I snapped my gaze to Riker, "i-it's amazing."

"Y-yeah?"

I couldn't tell if he was tearing up to or if was just my stupid blurry vision distorting everything.

"S-so does this mean yes?"

"I-I mean we have so much to talk about still love. We didn't exactly talk much the last few hours."

Riker grinned proudly, "I know and we will. Look Josie there isn't anything you can tell me that will change how I feel unless of course you say you have to take my family out or something outrageous like that."

"No. I'd never do that."

"Soo..."

*sigh* "You make it hard to say no."

"Then don't."

I looked from him to the ring then back again.

I felt me head nodding before my mouth caught up, "yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Riker's excitement bubbled over and he tackled me onto the bed planting kisses all over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he babbled hardly coherent between the kisses.

"We're seriously crazy, insane even," I laughed back.

Riker stopped and stared down at me, "yes but as long as we're Mr and Mrs Crazy. I'll gladly be insane."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So so much baby."

We made out for awhile forgetting about the ring and everything until my phone started blaring.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Ignore it," Riker mumbled kissing up and down my neck and chest.

"I can't I'm sorry," I admitted pushing him off in search of my phone.

"Aye," I answered on the last ring.

"Really hate to interrupt Hagen but we're ready and our flight leaves in an hour," informed Milo.

*sigh* "Yeah ok. Give me ten minutes."

"Ten? That's all lover boy needs."

"Shut up Cross."

We were noth laughing when I hung up. 'Such an ass.' I looked at Riker laying back on the bed.

"I have to go," I said reluctantly.

*sigh* "I know," Riker said exasperated, "and I can't go with."

I picked up my suitcase case and began to quickly pack in between changing to leave.

"No. Not now just...give me time to assess the situation aye?"

Riker sat up, "but soon?"

"Yes but probably not for at least a week."

"I can wait for a week."

I smiled, "good. Uh but we still have a lot to talk about before we reveal the latest news. Especially your family. You're parents don't even know I'm alive do they?"

"Well...no, but it shouldn't be hard to explain to them."

"Oh love you're cute. It will be extremely difficult to explain. They probably think I died carrying their unborn grandchild do they not?"

"Shee-it."

"Exactly my point. Look just give me a week two at the most and we will sit down with everyone. I'll video conference if I have to."

"Can I at least tell the band. Rydel might beat it out of me," Riker asked jokingly.

"As long as they can keep it to themselves," I answered zipping up my bag.

We headed out the door and towards the elevator

"By the way," I asked pressing the down button, "how'd you get the nasty scar on your shoulder?"

*ahem* "Mikhail threw a knife at me after he found out you kidnapped his son."

"I should've killed them both," I said shaking my head stepping into the elevator.

We stood in silence descending down when Riker grabbed my left hand. He gently slipped the ring in place then kissed it.

"Right where it belongs," he whispered letting go of my hand.

I glanced down at the my ring finger and smiled. 'I can't believe I'm engaged.' We stepped out of the elevator to see the guys gathered in the lobby. I stopped at the desk to return my key then walked towards the others.

"Are we ready," I asked as James and Irwin grabbed my bags.

"Yep ready to go. Does he need a ride," Murphy asked gesturing towards Riker.

"Nope drove here myself," Riker answered.

We all headed towards the parking lot Irwin and James ahead of us. Murphy, Milo, Riker and I stopped 20 feet or so from our suburban. Murphy and Milo talked to Riker a moment while I partially listened. I was watching Irwin and James load the car and scouting out the parking lot. We heard the *click click click* of a dead battery when Irwin tried to start the vehicle.

"What the hell?! How's this thing dead we just drove it," bitched Irwin.

"Pop the hood and I'll look," suggested James closing the back door and walking to the front.

I noticed a gleam from a rooftop across the way. I glanced up and caught the top of a pair of binoculars. "Wait! No," I hollered running towards the suburban.

Irwin reached for the hood release latch and a spark ignited. James looked back at me confused.

"No!"

I was ten feet away when I launched backwards from the blast. It felt like I was airborne 100 feet before slamming into the pavement. Air was jarred out of my lungs and I laid immobile on the macadam blinking up at the afternoon sky. Riker and Milo came into veiw above me. I could see their lips frantically moving but I couldn't hear anything but a incessant ringing piercing my eardrums.

My lungs were burning from the lack of air, my arms and legs tingled. I felt myself inhale a strained breath. Riker looked panicked, Milo looked to be yelling into his phone. All of a sudden the ring stopped and sound slammed into me along with much needed oxygen. I gasped in and exhaled. Several car alarms were blaring around us. I forced myself to sit up.

"No no no baby don't move," Riker pleaded beside me.

I shook him off, my eyes transfixed on the fireball in front of us. I scrambled to my feet calling out James and Irwin's names. Murphy was beside the car trying to fight the flames in order to reach Irwin. I ran to the front of the car searching the pavement for James. I finally spotted him in a heap several feet from the wreckage.

"James," I screamed collapsing beside him.

I pressed my ear to his chest checking for signs of life.

"No, no, no, no. C'mon James breathe for me," I begged leaning over him locking my hands in the necessary position to start CPR.

In the distance sirens wailed over the blaring of the cars and the fire. I concentrated all my attention to James begging him to stay with me to breathe. I was unaware of how long I tried until two EMTs pulled me away. I was dragged off in another direction to get checked out but my attention stayed glued to James. Voices murmured around me hands pulled and prodded at me. Two gloved hands reached out and held my face, they turned me from James' body and forced me to look at their owner. A pair dark brown eyes came into view.

"Ma'am please we need you to focus on us," brown eyes said.

"No. I'm fine you need to focus on James," I argued pushing his hands away from me.

"Ma'am James has his own team. He's in good hands."

"No. Stop it I'm fine go help him."

"You need help right now. Please just let us help."

"No," I said again trying to push my way out the door.

"Ma'am please."

"Annika," a faint voice called out.

I searched for the voice and found Riker standing at the back doors of the ambulance looking broken.

"Please let them do their jobs," he begged.

I sighed heavily nodded and fell back against the gurney.

OoO OoO OoO

10 minutes, several gauze wraps and a couple painkillers later I was released from the ambulance and much to the disapproval of the EMTs I was heading to my men and not the hospital. I hopped off the steps inhaling a shaky breath.

"You sure you shouldn't go to the hospital," Riker asked walking beside me his hand on the small of my back.

"No time, besides I'm ok. I promise," I replied back marching across the parking lot.

We found Milo and Murphy standing behind the burned carcass of what was once our black suburban, now a melted heap of metal. A medical examiner and a member of the coroner department were busy placing what little remained of Irwin into a body bag. Fighting back the sob threatening to escape I tore my eyes from the wreckage and focused on the remaining members of my team. Milo talked lowly on the phone sporting a pissed off look. Murphy stood motionless watching the officials scurry around the junked vehicle. A look of devastation clouded his features. James, Irwin and Murphy were close almost like brothers.

"Murphy love," I spoke quietly reaching out to grasp one of his hands.

Murphy slowly looked down at me his eyes cold and vacant.

"How are you?"

Murphy shrugged his shoulders with little commitment.

"They said James is stable but critical. Ambulance left bout 5 minutes ago," he said void emotion.

I nodded.

"H-how? Why them?"

*sigh* "I don't know love. But we will find who did this. I promise."

Murphy nodded sniffling quietly. I glanced to Milo still on the phone.

"We missed our flight he's trying to find another option," Murphy said answering my unasked question.

"Aye. How 'bout you stay behind for James. Here take this," I said offering one of my black credit cards from my wallet, "get some clothes, find a room close to the hospital. You have your phone and identification?"

"Aye," Murphy nodded staring at the card.

"Don't worry about the amount ok?"

"Ok. You will get the ones responsible right," he asked eyes gleaming with tears.

I quickly gathered Murphy into my arms ignoring the searing pain in my sides, "I promise," I whispered softly.

Murphy sniffled against my shoulder. We stayed embraced for a moment until Murphy had his emotions in check once again. By this time Milo was off the phone.

"Connor knows and I could only scrounge up two seats on the next flight," Milo informed.

"Aye," I nodded back, "Murphy is staying with James anyways so two seats is perfect."

"How are you?"

"Eh a few broken ribs some cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about," I replied waving off their concerned glances.

"We leave at nine. Gives us...five hours. Now what?"

"Wait. Will the cops let you leave after all this," Riker asked suddenly.

"We already gave our statements," Milo said.

"And I'll give mine. They'll wait for James to give his when he wakes. That's why Murphy will stay. I'll leave my location and contact information with the lead investigator and claim I have personal matters to tend to in lieu of Irwin's passing but will stay in touch and return with in a week or so."

"It's really going to be just that simple," Riker pressed unconvinced.

I gave him a pointed look.

"Mac Tíre, right. Forgot," he said.

I scanned the crowd of onlookers trying to spot anyone to fit our possible attackers maybe the owner of the binoculars. No one stood out until I stopped on a pair of bright gray eyes.

Declan was watching us closely he was pacing in front of cop flinging his arms trying to catch one of ours attention while arguing with the rookie blue. I beelined for him pulling him across the barrier and sending a death glare to the cowardice guard.

"What the hell happened," Declan asked frazzled.

"Hungarians are trying to push us out," I explained.

"Fucking great," Declan mumbled rolling his eyes in disgust and running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I'll get this taken care of a'right? None of your concern," I snapped irritated.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?! What's my problem? What about you asshole?! You walked out without as much as a fuck you and now you come nosing your way back in just to act frustrated with the situation. Like this is somehow my fault and I should've known better. Fuck you and your high and mighty demeanor. Take off you fucking pompous fucktard."

"Look I was worried a'right. Walking out like that was wrong and I apologize, but let me help."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. Flashes from crime scene photographers caught my attention.

"Shit. Fine you want to help? Get these two out of here. Murphy to be with James and Riker back home before the press figures out he's involved in any way."

"What I'm not leaving you here," Riker argued.

"Look you don't need this attention. Go home be with your siblings. I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

"J- Ann. No please," Riker pleaded.

"Hey as your label owner and fiancee I order you to get your ass out of here."

"Fiancee," the others chorused shocked.

I turned to them flashed my ring quickly, "now's really not the time for this don't you think?"

They begrudgingly agreed.

"Now Murphy and Riker go with Declan. Milo and I will sort this mess out."

"What about my car," Riker inquired glancing at his corvette left untouched by the blast.

"It's stuck here until officials clear the lot."

"It won't be impounded?"

"I'll make sure it's taken care of now go before you're seen," I urged kissing him soundly on the lips before shoving him towards the others.

*sigh* "This is a cluster-fuck," Milo voiced exhausted after the others left.

"Aye. An extreme cluster-fuck," I agreed scanning the scene around us, doubling over in pain. 'What a fucking mess.'

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Proposals and explosions, what else to expect from the mafia?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I just realized I changed a character's name halfway through. I'll fix it in the next update, but Jake and James are one in the same. I kind of feel like this story is falling flat on it's face. I had two stories plotted and combining them just kind of muddled the story I was planning. This chapter is a direct result of that. I will most likely end up rewriting the whole thing sometime. Guess that's the difference between spending over a year on one story and writing one off hand. I originally planned for a four part series but I'm not sure it will make it there. If you have any ideas on how you want this story to play out I'd love to hear them and I'd definitely give full credit for all ideas given. I have yet to add song either so song suggestion are welcomed too. Anyways on with the story.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I sat in the passenger seat of Declan's vehicle staring numbly out the windshield.

"You ok over there boyo," Declan asked cutting a glance at me.

"Huh," I answered not registering he asked a question.

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh. I...think so. I'm not really sure."

"Well what's going on?"

We were heading to the band house before Declan and Murphy went to the hospital. I glanced back at Murphy, he was staring ahead barely blinking. 'Glad to see I'm not the only one freaked out.'

"I *ahem* just a lot to process. To see her flipping through the air like that not being able to do anything...I seriously thought she was dead went she hit the ground. If this is an everyday occurrence then why is she willing to do it?"

*sigh* "Riker you still have a lot to learn about Ann. Her life has been nothing close to easy. She worked, fought, schemed, did whatever deemed necessary to survive. You have to think about things from her way. You may have gone through some of your own challenges but do any of those equal to moving to a new country then having both your parents taken from you a few years later. Forced to be a parent to a teen when your barely a teen yourself?

You love her I can see that just like I can see she loves you too, but this thing between you two is going to fail if you can't understand and accept her life. Honestly that little car-becue back there was minimal considered to what can transpire in this line of work. It seems to me you have a lot to think about. Shooting a gun isn't enough and if you thought it was then you're damn foolish. Ann said yes to your proposal because she wanted you to know just how much she loves you but don't be mistakened she is extremely aware of the consequences of having loved ones in this line of work and the first threat to your safety she'll do whatever is needed to keep you safe even if that means removing you from her environment."

I nodded knowing he was right. I may had looked at this life with rose colored glasses, taking it at face value on how Hollywood had perceived it. I never considered how intense being in this life would be. The most I've dealt with is crazed fans rushing the stage or our vehicle not resorting to explosives and bullets. I've been fighting to keep Josie not thinking of the bigger picture. I thought she was pushing me away because she was scared of us not because she was scared of me being taking from her. I feel like such an asshole, thinking my newfound knowledge with a glock held any kind of significance. I am damn foolish. I really thought if I could get her to say yes everything else would fall into place. I berated myself the rest of the way to my siblings.

A few moments later Declan was pulling into the drive and I was walking through the front door before it even registered I had exited the car. As soon as the door closed I was bombarded by questions in every direction. 'Guess they caught news of the explosion.'

"Holy shit Riker are you ok? Is Josie ok? We seen her on tv next to the wreckage. They said one person died! And two were injured, one was critical. What the hell happened?"

They all seemed to be rambling together. I sat down in the a empty chair temporarily ignoring their questions. We sat staring at each other, me lost in my thoughts, them waiting expectantly.

"Well," promoted Rocky tired of waiting.

*ahem* "There was a car bomb."

"No shit Sherlock, we know that already," commented Rocky rolling his eyes.

"It was the Hungarians. Umm Irwin died James is critical and Ann, not Josie but Ann is pretty badly injured even though she's refusing to admit it. There had been some kind of attack on Connor and Ann was taking off to take care of things. W-we were standing outside saying our goodbyes when Irwin said something about the car.

Ann took off running yelling for him and James to stop but she was too late. The suburban exploded and threw her back at least 30 feet. She flipped through the air and crashed into the pavement. Gah...I swore she was dead. She wasn't moving or breathing. I was...I-I was so fucking scared."

I paused feeling myself breaking. I took a couple deep breaths before continuing.

"I was beside her screaming for her to look at me, move, breathe just something and then just like that, she sucked in a breath and was scrambling across the parking lot to the others. Who the hell does that?! Ann was over James doing CPR for at least 20 minutes before medical arrived and even then they had to drag her away to another ambulance.

I had to beg her to be seen by the EMTs. They said she dislocated her shoulder and broke at least four ribs maybe more but Ann refused to go to the hospital. And now she's still leaving back home wherever that is. Maybe it's for the best," I concluded mumbling the last part.

"For the best?! What do you mean? Did you not ask her," Ross asked.

"Yes I did."

"Did she say no?"

"No she said yes. We're engaged."

"Then why in the hell would it be best if she left?!"

I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"No. Bullshit," snapped Rydel startling all of us, "you two went through way too much for this. Hell we all have. Months of devastation, years of denial and searching to you being kidnapped and the month of hell dealing with you being the world's biggest fuckwad. And for what? For it to mean nothing now? Ann said yes. She gave you what you wanted. What the hell are you doing letting her leave?!"

*sigh* "You don't get it Rydel," I said.

"No. You don't get it. Gah you're fucking selfish. How many times did Ann tried to get you to stay away but you kept pushing. You don't understand! Her sister died in her fucking arms Riker. She didn't want to go through that again. You didn't even know did you?"

I shook my head 'no' hanging it in guilt.

Rydel stood from the couch and stormed out of the room stopping in the doorway, "you're a selfish bastard. If you walk away from her now after everything she has done to keep you safe you don't deserve her. Let Josie, Annika, whoever she's going by, let her go. Give one of the other men around her a chance to love her."

'Other men?' I looked up at Rydel confused.

"Another thing you didn't know? Gah you're so fucking selfish."

She turned and stormed up the stairs. I looked to the guys for answers. Ratliff gave me tight sympathetic smile before rushing after Rydel. I studied my brothers closely. 'Was it one of them?'

"W-what is Rydel talking about," I asked tentatively.

"Seriously?! Geez Riker," Rocky murmured leaving the room as well.

"Ross what is it? What am I missing here," I asked practically begging for answers.

Ross looked at me conflicted for a beat.

*sigh* "Riker have you really been so absorbed that you haven't noticed the others?"

I stared back blank, "well I mean I know Declan still cares about her."

Ross shook his head in disbelief pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"Not just Declan, Riker. Think about it."

I searched the recesses of my mind pathetically coming up blank.

"I don't know."

"Gah...Milo man. It's pretty fucking obvious there. And Sean is big dead giveaway."

"Sean?"

"Yeah man. You should've seen the way he was watching Jo..damn it...Annika in our meeting man. Dopey smile watching her every move. Hell if it was physically possible I bet his eyes would've morphed into hearts. Man Rike you've been so wrapped in your own world you were oblivious to a hell of a lot," Ross said chuckling.

"How did Rydel know about her sister?"

"We all knew well...except you. We actually sat down with her on the tour bus and talked. You were too busy being pissed off at her to notice."

"Oh," I said dumbly. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!'

OoO (Josie) OoO

"How bad is it," asked Milo.

I was still doubled over in the parking lot willing the fuzzy dots to dissipate.

"I'll live," I gasped out.

"Yeah? So like another 20 years? 20 minutes?"

I laughed instantly clutching my ribs.

"Shit. Sorry darling," Milo said kneeling down in front of me rubbing my shoulders gently.

"Ahh *ahem* it's fine," I said slowly straightening.

I ran my hand through the matted mess known as my hair and my fingers caught. I slowly retracted my hand and looked at the ring. 'Oh yeah.'

"He's got good taste, I'll give him that much," Milo said whistling low.

*sigh* "Yeah."

"Think this might've scared Blondie off."

I stared at the ring and nodded slowly choking back tears, "yeah...I know."

"Hey," Milo whispered wrapping an arm gently around my shoulders, "you gave him plenty of chances and he's been in the middle of some sketchy shit. If he didn't realize what was going on then he's a jerk."

I sniffled, "heh yeah but I'm the idiot that fell in love with him."

"Oh sweetie," Milo cooed wrapping me in a hug as I started to break down.

'I can't believe I'm sobbing in the middle of a fucking parking lot.'

Voices droned around us, bodies passed by but Milo made no attempt to move until I was ready to let go.

*ahem* someone cleared their throat from behind us.

We separated and I quickly wiped the tears away before turning towards the visitor.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt. My names officer Schultz. I was wondering if I could get a few minutes of your time for your statement Ms. Hagen."

"Yes of course," I said focusing on the officer.

"First off, I'm so sorry for your loss and I hope the other gentleman is able to recover fully."

"Thank you."

"Can you state your full name for me?"

"Annika Natalie Hagen."

"Nature of your visit?"

*sigh* "Business trip. Look Schultz I get that you're just doing your job and all that but with all due respect can we skip over the mundane?"

"Uh I...I-I."

"Let me help you here. I'm in the business of not letting the vice know understand?"

He nodded looking surprised.

"Now my men and I were on our way back from attending a couple meetings. James and Irwin, well I guess he's known as Noah for you, were loading up our luggage. I heard the clicking of the dead battery and looked back towards the vehicle when the flash of the sun shining on something metal caught my eye on the rooftop over there," I said pointing towards said building, "realization clicked and I ran towards the vehicle yelling for them to stop. I made it about halfway when the car ignited."

"Do you know what the gleaming object on the rooftop was?"

"Lense from a pair binoculars most likely considering no one was shot probably safe to rule out sniper."

Officer Schultz nodded his head writing down my statement. He called in a team to search the building for evidence.

"So this Noah or Irwin as you referred to him, did he have any enemies that would target him in such a manner."

Despite the situation I found myself smirking at the cop, "love we all have enemies but no that bomb was meant for me."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at the cop not believing he was this dense.

"Mac Tíre," I answered.

Officer Schultz stopped mid sentence and glanced up at me wide eyed. 'Oh look he's not so dumb.'

"Y-you're that Hagen?!"

I gave a curt nod scanning the crowd around us.

"Now I understand the vice sensitive business matters. So what group is it?"

*sigh* "I don't know what they're calling themselves but it's newly formed Hungarian group. I need to get back to Portland to find out."

"Oh o-ok. Umm I'm going to..."

I handed him a card with all my contacts information on it, "I'll keep in touch. Oh and by the way Reid Slater, killed the other night ties into this too."

I walked off, leaving Schultz dazed and confused. Milo and I headed towards the hospital to check on James before our flight.


	21. Chapter 21

OoO (Riker) OoO

After Ross clued me in on what I've been missing I decided to go hang out in the garage/studio. Sitting on the couch strumming mindlessly on my acoustic I'm reflecting on everything I know about Josie and all we've been through together. With every memory I feel more and more like a putz even in my nightmares my subconscious was trying to tell me Milo had a thing for her. I still couldn't find any memory of Sean showing interest though, probably because I was too concentrated on getting through Josie's defenses.

All the time I spent with her I never even thought to ask about her past. How could I have missed knowing Josie held her baby sister in her arms as she died. I was just concerned with being happy and in love. Consequences and details be damn. I really don't deserve her. Josie knew everything about me and I only knew her interests. But even knowing just that I'm in love with her.

"Ugh," I groaned banging my head on the back of the couch.

I started playing a tune that's been stuck in my head for awhile and slowly lyrics started to connect with the notes. I grabbed my lyric book and began to work out the song burning inside of me.

The next few hours I played through the song as all my memories of Josie replayed on a vicious cycle. Every word, every look, every fight, every kiss, every touch. Every moment with her good and bad flashed across my mind. After awhile the song seemed to be complete. I set up the video on my phone and prepared to record the song.

"Between the streets, before the night

I found you all alone

Shaking tired, but looking lost

I came to take you home

And we walk in silence

Side by side

And I-I-I just wanna lay you down your burdens, all your fears

And I-I-I don't need your deepest secrets

Whispered in my ear

'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart

I can hear your heart, your heart

The window's cold, against your hand

And outside's just a blur

I pull you close, you close your eyes

And we don't say a word

We've got to keep it ruling, ruling

I-I-I just wanna lay you down your

burdens, all your fears

And I-I-I don't need your deepest secrets

Whispered in my ear

'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart

I can hear your heart, your heart

And we walk in silence

Side by side

And I-I-I just wanna lay you down your burdens, all your fears

And I-I-I don't need your deepest secrets

Whispered in my ear

'Cause I can hear your heart, your heart

I can hear your heart, your heart

I can hear your heart, your heart

I can hear your heart, your heart."

With the last note I caught a tear making it's way slowly down my cheek. 'Gah I hate when music gets me like that.' I quickly stopped the recording as the door opened and in walked the rest of the band.

"Glad to see you're not writing angry scream songs," commented Ross grabbing my notebook.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and kept strumming my new song quietly. "So are you giving up on being with Josie or what," asked Rydel.

*sigh* "I don't think I can," I admitted stopping to look at her, "regardless of the fact that I don't know all the details of her life, I still want to be with her."

Rydel smiled slightly, "then quit screwing this up. You need to be ok with Josie's new way of life."

"Yeah I know and I'll get there. Guess there really isn't a way to be eased into something like this huh," I asked chuckling lightly.

"Nope sure can't," agreed Rocky, "we need to put you through gangster training."

We all laughed at his comment.

"Alright Rocky you're in charge of the training then," I said.

"But first you have anymore hidden songs," asked Ross flipping through the notebook.

I just smiled.

OoO (Josie) OoO

We just got back and turmoil has rooted itself deeply within our organization. Very little order is in place and ties to our allies are being severed.

"What the hell is going on here," I yelled slamming my fists on my desk.

I stared at my members, none giving me answers all looking guilty.

"I leave for three days and everything goes to shit! One of you knows what happened and you better start talking NOW! We've lost Irwin and James is fighting for his life."

Still silence.

"GET OUT!"

Everyone rushed out of my office leaving just Milo and I.

"Well isn't this just a peachy home reunion," remarked Milo sinking into a chair in front of my desk.

I sighed heavily following suit.

"What do we do," I asked.

"Psh, don't ask me," Milo answered, "you Irish are fucking intense."

"Us?! We took after you Italians," I said.

"Whatever. The Sopranos is highly over dramatized. But even still a horse head in a bed isn't as bad as blowing up houses and cars. Having to kill yourself off and create a new life. I mean damn that's fucking crazy."

I rolled my eyes and threw a pen at Milo while he snorted in laughter.

"I didn't force you here," I said.

"Yeah I know. Whether you believe it or not I want to be here," Milo said leaning forward staring at me intensely.

We stared silently at each other for a moment. My heart fluttered under his burning gaze. I cleared my throat breaking our contact.

"So. Do you have any ideas?"

"Kill them all."

I stared at him.

"Fine. Let's pickup the little informant you had here the other day."

*sigh* "Yeah ok. Can you get someone on that? I have to call Galloway."

"Sure. No problem darling and remember it will work out."

Milo stood and exited the office. I groaned banging my head against the back of my chair.

"What did I get myself into," I mumbled to the ceiling.

I pivoted my chair to my desktop computer and pulled up emergency contacts for all of my members. I scrolled through and located Irwin's information.

'Noah Abel Callough. Mother Angie Callough of Galloway Ireland.'

Reading his name I smiled remembering when Noah decided his name sounded to Irish saint and demanded we all called him Irwin. We had asked why Irwin and he replied because it sound white American. We all had laughed but called him Irwin anyways.

"I'm going to miss your goofy ass," I laughed choking back a sob.

I reluctantly dialed the number and waited for Mrs. Callough to answer. Praying she would somehow know and save me the hardship or perhaps I'd swallow my tongue and die before uttering a word. Unfortunately my feeble attempt of praying went unanswered and she answered on the last ring.

"Heileo," answered Callough out of breath.

I released a shaky breath.

"Mrs. Callough, dia duit," I greeted hoping my voice sounded steady, "I'm Annika Hagen."

"Oh hello Annika dear. My Able works for you correct?"

*ahem* "Y-yes ma'am."

"You sound troubled. Is everything ok?"

"Well no. Mrs. Callough I am so so deeply sorry to be calling under these circumstances."

Mrs. Callough began to sob repeating no over and over again. I felt myself sobbing too.

"A-able has b-been killed. I am so sorry. I tried to save him. Please know that."

I stopped talking sucking in deep breaths listening to Mrs. Callough weep. Background notice shifted and her weeping became muffled. Mr. Callough came over the line.

"Annika," his baritone voice asked.

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered back.

"How...how was my son killed?"

"Sir..."

"Please. I must know."

*sigh* "He was killed in a car bomb yesterday afternoon."

"And my nephew?"

"He's in the hospital at LA General. I have Murphy Ó Catháin with him."

"Have you notified his family yet?"

"No sir. You were the first call."

*sigh* "Ok. I'll tell them."

"Yes sir."

"Who's responsible?"

"Looks to be Hungarians. Newly formed, no name of the group has been revealed yet. I have every resource at my disposal working on finding answers."

"Good. Find them and kill them."

"Yes sir."

And with that Mr. Callough hung up.

'Damn it.'

I pushed away from my desk in search of Milo. It was time to track down and eliminate these Hungarian assholes and our first stop was the ferret messenger boy Viktor.

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** Alright hopefully this will be the last crappy chapter. I'm going to bust my ass and not let this slump get the best of me.

'Hear your heart'- James Bay

*Heileo- Hello

*Dia duit- Hello

*Ó Catháin- Kane


	22. Chapter 22

OoO (Riker) OoO

It's been a week now since the explosion and my tiny meltdown. Ann (Josie) has been in contact with me every day since she went back. Granted most of the time it's a short one line text but it's better than nothing. I've been working on psyching myself up for this whole mob life and I think I've been preparing fairly well. I've also had my ass in the gym every day. I was pretty tone but fucking scrawny now I'm going to be a force to be reckoned with. Not hulk but not stick boy either. All in all I was feeling pretty bad ass, I'm pretty damn good with my pistol now, been keeping up with gang and mob lingo (not sure how accurate movies are but hell) and I'm packing on the necessary muscle. Now all that's left is knowing where the hell Ann is and going to be with her. Hell I've even started packing up my apartment, I'm all in now.

"Rike man. Are you sure you want to move to wherever she is? What about the band? The family," asked Ross.

"I'm not walking out on you guys. I just feel like I need to be wherever she is and besides the band isn't in full swing at the moment since you're doing that movie. We're in a bit of a vacation period," I explained.

Doubtful eyes peered back at me.

*sigh* "Guys I have to. I feel lost without her. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true and you all know it. I'm emotionally unstable not being with her."

"We get it Riker. It's just...we've always been together. It was bad enough you having your own apartment but this. This is completely different. We have no idea how far away you will be," spoke Rydel softly.

"I'm not leaving forever. Yeah I have no idea where she is but it's still on the planet."

"So you think she's going to let you go to her," asked Rocky.

"I'm hoping like hell she does," I said.

"What are you going to tell your parents," asked Ratliff.

"Psh the fuck if I know."

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Tell me who sent them! Who are they?"

"I...I don't know." *smack!*

"I'm getting really tired of this game boyo. Tell me this fucking Hungarian group is or do you not value your life?"

The polished blade shimmered in the dim light as my knife made it's way to the main artery of his right leg. I pressed the blade firmly against the denim of his worn out jeans, resulting in the quickening of his nervous breathing.

"I...oh god...I really don't know. Please don't kill me!"

"Well love you're not giving me much of a choice here."

I added more pressure to the blade. The sharp steel began to rip through the material with a quiet *pop* as the threads of the denim began to tear apart.

"You're tying my hands here not giving me any information."

"But I really don't know who they are, honest."

I glared at a terrified Viktor handcuffed to a metal chair bolted to the concrete floor of the basement. I watched his body tremble as his brown eyes glaze over with erratic fear.

*sigh* "Alright muppet, you're spared again but don't think you're free and clear. I should just do humanity a favor and rid them of a cancerous tumor like you."

I pressed harder on the blade of my knife, causing the thin barrier of denim to tear away and expose the pale skin beneath. 'Just a fraction of a inch deeper and he'll bleed out in seconds.'

"But I rather not hassle with the clean up."

I retreated the knife from his leg and secured it back in it's sheath. My captive exhaled nervously. I stood straight and backed away from him. He visibly relaxed and his fearful breathing began to regulate. I studied the man a moment longer before turning and ascending the basement stairs. I stopped halfway and turned back to Viktor.

"Actually...I changed my mind. You've blown your second chance."

In a blink of an eye Viktor's head snapped back with a soft *thunk*. My 6 inch dagger, buried to the handle, stuck in the middle of his forehead. Viktor's head lulled to the side and his body slacked against the chair. I shook my head and continued up the stairs. 'Such a shame.'

Milo was waiting for me when I reached my desk.

"So," he said.

I huffed a breath out my nose and stared at him.

"Ah, that good huh?"

I reached over and pressed a intercom button. In walked in a burly hired hand.

"Yes Ms. Hagen," he said.

"Discrete cleanup in the basement and I want my blade back," I said my voice falling flat.

"Yes ma'am." He left promptly shutting the door in his wake.

Milo watched me for a beat. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Viktor said noth...*BANG*

The double doors to my office flew open bouncing off the walls with a rattle. Milo and I were both on our feet guns drawn.

"Lynnie what the hell!"

"The fuck?" Milo asked confused.

"Logan...What are you doing here," I asked placing my glock on my desk.

Milo holstered his 9mm as well. Logan dropped two worn out duffle bags to the floor.

"Don't give me that shocked 'what are you doing here' bullshit. It's been 2 and a half months since I heard from you. I resorted to looking at American news. You know how much I hate using a fucking computer. Damn it Lynnie!"

"Hey! Knock off the Lynnie shit." I snapped.

"What? Why?"

"I'm Annika now you dope. Nobody but Milo and Connor know otherwise."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Would you calm the fuck down?! What are you so upset about?"

"Whatever is going on here has ruffled feathers back home. Everyone is antsy and ready for blood. What is going on?"

*sigh* "I'm working on it."

"Working on it? You're working on it. Oh that's just great, as long as you're working on it."

I slammed my hand against the desk.

"Ey! Don't get fucking snippy with me oaf. This is a new threat damn it. Fucking Hungarians a'ight?! We've been conducting civil business with them and then they turned. Blindsided us! Connor is laid up in the hospital. I'm doing the best I can!"

I was flailing my arms in frustration. Logan had zeroed in on my left hand midway through my rant and wasn't breaking his gaze.

" .That," he asked.

"What?"

He took four strides across the room grabbed my hand glaring down at the ring.

"That," he said.

"It's a ring."

"Smartass."

"Riker...proposed."

"Really," Logan asked. His anger dropping from rage to mild irritation.

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are you doing here playing mobster?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Lynnie..."

OoO (Riker) OoO

I've been pacing around the studio transfixed on my phone screen, waiting for Ann to check in. She's missed the last two days with checking in and I can't help but worry.

"Dude quit pacing, damn," snapped Ryland irritated.

"He's worried about Ann. She hasn't been in touch for a couple days," said Ross.

"Ha! Maybe she changed her mind about marrying you," Ryland joked.

*smack* Rocky reached around and smacked Ryland on the back of the head.

"Ow! Damn I was just joking yeesh."

"Dumb joke Ry," replied Rocky turning his attention back to his production program.

"Alright but geez lighten up people."

I just rolled my eyes and checked my phone for the umpteenth time.

"Let's work on this other song of yours Riker," suggested Ross.

"Yeah ok," I agreed reluctantly.

OoO (Josie) OoO

I was hunched against my desk staring mindlessly at the bright computer screen. Looking for some sign of who was in charge of this new threat. I can't even get so much as a name. I've exhausted myself not sleeping the last two days. If I was a man I'm sure I'd be well on my way to a two-day beard. The lights in my office suddenly flickered on and I quickly shielded my eyes cursing under my breath.

"Damn Nika you look like shit," said Logan strolling into my office.

"Nika," I asked eyebrow quirked.

"Well I can't call you Lynnie and I'm not much for formality so sorry love you're getting stuck with a nickname."

"Whatever," I sighed leaning back and rubbing my eyes.

"You shouldn't be working in the dark like this. It's hell on your eyes."

"Yes father."

"Hey don't give me that father shit a'ight I'm looking out for you unlike your goons that just silently fall in line."

"Well ya'know it'd be hell of a lot easier if you were," I snapped standing up, "all you've done since you've arrived is bitch at me. I'm trying my best to eliminate these pest and all I get is grief from you!"

"Because you know you shouldn't be here! As soon as you retrieved Blondie, you two should've ran off back to Australia where you were leading him."

"I thought he was engaged!"

"A'ight fine but whst about now?"

"I already made a commitment here. I can't just up and leave."

"Whatever."

"You're just a foolish bar keep!"

"No. I'm someone who cares about you! You're the one being foolish!"

"Oh piss off!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We glared at each other for what felt like an eternity when Logan turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He stopped briefly and looked back at me.

"If you can't leave then why isn't rocker boy here with you? He'd be more than safe," said Logan.

I gave a defeated sigh but Logan left before I could reply.

'Maybe it is time to bring Riker here.'


	23. Chapter 23

OoO (Riker) OoO

I breathe in slow to compose myself

But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf

Started speeding round, beating half to death

Cause you're here and you're all mine

So I press my lips down into your neck

And I stay there and I reconnect

Bravery I've been trying to be perfect

It can wait for a while

Scared of hope in my head it's been making me sweat but it turns out

You're here with your head on my chest

I should've guessed

The world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be

To be incomplete

I breathe out now and we fall back in

Just like before we can re-begin

Let your lungs push slow against my skin

Let it all feel just fine

The world will turn and we'll grow,

we'll learn how to be

To be incomplete

This here now, it's where we touch down

You and me let's be incomplete

How'd we go without

I don't know it's look like we've made it again

Tell me you'll never look down, down

And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be

To be incomplete

I don't wanna look down

I don't want us to break up in the cloud

All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now

I don't wanna look down

I don't want us to break up in the clouds

All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now

And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be

To be incomplete

This here now is where we touch down

You and me let's be incomplete

"Man Riker. Where have you been hiding these songs," asked Ross as we finished the final run through.

"Josie," I answered setting my bass down, *sigh* "I mean Annika."

"Will she ever go back to her real name," asked Rydel.

"Probably not. Her death was too publicized," I explained.

"Yeah. It'd be kind of hard to resurface and explain why," agreed Ratliff.

"Well it's going to take awhile for me to call her Annika," said Rydel.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

The conversation lulled amd switched gears back to writing music when my phone chirped with a missed call.

"Shit," I snapped staring at my screen. "What's wrong," asked Rocky.

"I missed a call from Ann's landline."

I pulled up my voicemail and listened intently to her message.

'*sigh* Hey réalta rac. I'm sorry I've been underground the last couple of it's been...hectic. I...I was wanting to extend an invitation to you. To come'

'Ann we have a problem'

'I'm on the phone just give me a sec. *sigh* love if you're willing to I'd love to have you come to Po-*bang*'

And the line went dead. I sprang from my seat and furiously began to pace mumbling 'no' over and over.

"What? What's wrong?!" Everyone asked.

My hands were trembling trying to replay the message. Everyone sat frozen.

"May...maybe she's fine," offered Rydel.

"Who was the guy on the phone," asked Ratliff.

"Sounded like Milo," said Ross.

"Riker?..are you ok," asked Rocky.

I was still staring at my phone feeling my body slowly numb. 'She's ok. She has to be ok.'

"Riker?"

OoO (Josie) OoO

"The fuck is your problem?!" I asked gun aimed at Milo in one hand and the receiver to my shot office phone in the other.

"We have a situation."

"You couldn't have waited two fucking seconds for me to finish my call?! Riker is going to freak out now because of you dick wad."

"Well sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you can say?..get out before I put a bullet in you."

I tossed the receiver on the desk and scrounged for my cell. Milo stood firm watching me.

"What?!"

"Still have a situation."

I glared at Milo gun back to being aimed at his forehead. My hand shook finger on the trigger trying to justify shooting him until I finally gave up with an exasperated growling sigh. I tossed my 9 back onto my cluttered desk and focused on Milo.

"So," I asked expectantly.

"Just picked up on the police scanner they found a house outside of town filled to the rafters with Hungarians."

"And..?"

"They're all dead. So far 20 found and an eye witness puts a suspect matching you description fleeing the scene."

"Shit."

"It wasn't you...right?"

"Seriously?! I haven't left this office in days or the house since we got back."

"Just checking. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I haven't been off doing vigilante shit a'right?!"

"Ok! Damn chill."

"Anything else?"

"The fuzz is going to be chomping at the bit to bring you down. Especially since these Hungarians had no affiliation with mobs or gangs at all. Didn't even shop in the same supermarket...Oh and the perp left a message in the house as well. We working on figuring it out."

"Ugh...ok fine. Find out fast. Let's get ahead of this."

Milo lifted a paper a revealed my lost phone.

"Here darling."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my phone and rolled my eyes. 'Of course it's dead.' I had a momentary urge to smash it but resisted and trudged to my room in search of a charger and shower. The door to Logan's room was closed. I made a mental note to fix our situation after a shower.

After I exhausted the hot water and finally felt human again I checked my battery life, happy to see my phone was halfway charged. I didn't hesitate a momentary to dial Riker's number. I held my breath as the endless drone of the line ringing hummed against my eardrum.

OoO (Riker)OoO

Somewhere in the dark corner of my mind I could hear my phone ringing but I was paralyzed on the couch staring at the floor. I could hear either Rocky or Ross calling my name maybe even both of them were. The ring was replaced with a murmur of conversation.

"Yes he's here...He's freaked, just sitting here. I'm not even sure he's blinked. Hey Riker!..Nothing still...Yeah I'll tell him. Glad you're ok...Yeah sure laters."

Weight shifted on the couch beside me and a hand clasped around my shoulder.

"Riker?..Riker," said Rocky.

I looked at him, "huh?"

"That was her."

"Really," I asked feeling my heart beat again.

"Yeah. She apologized a lot for the messed up message. A serious situation came up and Milo got impatient."

"Shit," I sighed heavily.

"Dude it's ok. She's ok. She'll call when she gets another chance."

"Fuck. Shoo. Damn this shit is stressful."

"Ha. Yeah and both of you are insane," Rocky laughed handing me my phone.

OoO (Josie) OoO

I hung up and stared at my phone for a moment trying to figure out how this all is going to work. I left my room and found myself standing in front of Logan's closed door. A nervous knot was working over my stomach. 'Gah I hate fighting with him.' Taking a now or never approach I quickly rapped on the door.

*knock knock knock*

The door swung open and Logan peered out still looking angry. I swallowed heavily giving an awkward little finger wave.

*ahem* "H-hey," I said.

Logan nodded back.

"I'm sorry ok? You're family to me and I don't want to be fighting with you," I said.

"I don't want to fight with you either Lynnie," Logan said, "I mean Annika."

"I took your advice."

"And what advice was that?"

"To have Riker here."

"Really? That's great...right?"

"Yeah...Of course."

"Then why don't you look happy?"

I stared at the floor between us not wanting to tell him the newest development.

"Hey," Logan whispered, "what's going on?"

"Ugh," I groaned scratching the back of my neck, "I'm a murder suspect."

"*Damnú..."

OoO OoO OoO

 **A/N:** ok the story is changing gears a bit setting up for the next installment of the Josie McGrath trilogy.

*song- Incomplete by James Bay

*damnú- fuck


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry! I had a dumbass moment. I had this chapter done days ago and completely spaced uploading it. So here it is. Better late than never right?

OoO (Josie) OoO

After squashing our little spat, Logan and I headed for Milo and the guys in our control room.

"Please tell me you have something," I said walking through the door.

*sigh* "We have the message but no suspects to tie it to," Milo said handing me a piece of paper.

"Halál rozsomáks...Death to wolverines. Seriously?! I swear if this ends up being a bunch of punk kids trying to be tough gangster killers I'm going to shoot myself. The hell is wrong with people? I hate killing it's not a fucking sport! Arg, just find the vigilante and this damn wolverine group and let's end this. Feel like I just got sucked into a fucking Swazye film and it never ends up being 'Dirty Dancing'," I ranted storming in front of the control desk.

"I didn't realize you had a dying desire to Samba," said Milo fighting the urge to smile.

I faced Milo and glared. My composure threatening to crumble into a smile as well.

"Figured you more for the whole 'Ghost' pottery wheel scene," said Milo.

Everyone else snorting with laughter.

"Shut up," I laughed failing to keep a stern look, "just find these people."

"You got it," he laughed back.

OoO (Riker) OoO

Waiting has never really been my strong suit. In fact it makes me agitated and yet here I am waiting, but I can't help being excited that the wait is almost over. Three days ago Rocky talked to Ann and that's the last contact she's made and today we have interviews all day. Yep, this should be interesting.

"Hey man c'mon. We're gonna be late for the interview."

*sigh "Ok I'm coming."

I reluctantly pulled on my chucks before rising from the couch. I collected my Ray Bans and keys from the side table as I followed my roommates/band members out the door to our awaiting suv.

"You doing ok Rike," asked Rocky as he clasped a hand on my shoulder.

I glanced over at my younger brother and smiled weakly, "yeah I'm fine. Just ready to be with her."

*sigh* "Yeah believe me we're all ready," agreed Rocky. He gave me a pat on the shoulder and laughed before climbing into the vehicle. I followed suit while closing the door behind me.

As everyone else began a conversation I stared at my phone wishing it to ring.

"Riker! Hey," yelled Ross.

"Huh? What," I asked distracted.

"Man why don't you get in contact with someone who is with her?"

"Like who?"

"Like Milo. He's with her all the time. That Murphy guy is still here with that guy who survived the bomb right? Hell I bet Logan even knows where she's at."

"Yeah...that could work. I'll try," I said sending a text to Milo and Logan, "I'll have to go to the hospital to talk to Murphy though."

"Great now let's get this day over with."

6 hours later and we finally on our last interview.

"Sonovabitch," exclaimed Rocky collapsing on a couch in the studio's green room.

"Why did we agree to all these interviews on the same day," asked Rydel.

"I have no idea," answered Ross.

I glanced at my phone and seen Milo had answered me.

'It's going to cost you Blondie.'

'What's the price?'

'Logan and I both agree you should figure out a way to get Josie back her life.'

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

"Do what Riker," asked Ratliff.

"Huh, what? Oh I said that out loud?"

Everyone nodded. I sighed.

"Milo and Logan both agreed not to tell me where Ann is until I figure out how to make her Josie again. How the hell do I do that," I asked.

Deer in the headlights looks was my answer.

"Does she even want to be Josie again," Ross finally asked.

"I-I don't know," I answered.

"Seems like a death wish if you do this behind her back," said Rocky.

"No shit," agreed Ratliff.

"Yeah but she deserves her life back," I said.

"But at what cost," asked Rydel, "you know I'm all for having Josie be Josie again but what about the attention that will bring?"

"Yeah. There'll be enough of that when people start questioning her resemblance to herself if and when you guys go public," added Ross.

"Fffuck," I grumbled, "guess I'm not getting help from anyone who knows where she is."

"Sorry man," said Ross everyone else agreeing.

"Yeah I know," I said.

I stared at my phone trying to figure out what the best course would be to take.

'How?' I finally typed back and waited for a response.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"What are you up to," I asked Milo.

"Hmm?"

"You keep staring at your phone. Have a new girlfriend or something?"

"What? Oh no. No girlfriend."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Milo answered smiling.

"Mhm."

"Seriously darling. There's nothing."

"You're so full of shit," I laughed, "where are we with the whole wolverine thing?"

"Not where you want us to be."

"Ugh. What do we need to do then?"

"Umm go scouting?"

*sigh*"Scouting it is."

6 hours later we found ourselves hunkered down in front of a industrial warehouse a mile from the port. We followed a black Dodge Durango with all plaques removed and watched five wannabe gunmen exit into the warehouse and yet to move since. I glanced over to the driver's seat and noticed Milo studying his phone once again.

"Seriously what is it with you and your phone? You don't even play any games," I said.

*ahem* "M-maybe I started playing a game," stuttered Milo.

"Mhm bullshit. What's going on Cross?"

"I...can't say."

"Why not?"

"Have you talked to Riker recently?"

"I tried after you shot at me but he was in too much shock."

"Yeah...my bad."

"Why?"

"When are you going to let him know where you are."

"Gah! You too?! Look I don't know ok? I'm pretty sure stopping me from getting carted off to prison for murders I didn't commit takes presidents over my fucked up love life. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yeah but don't you want Riker here?"

"I'd rather him be where he'll stay alive. Psh thus is pointless. Let's go back to the house send a couple grunts to watch this place in the morning."

Milo slid a concern glance my way before cranking the engine and heading out. 'Why is my life such a cluster-fuck?'

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Alright Riker. I think I figured out a solution to your problem but it's going to need help from Sean," said Ross bursting into the garage/studio.

Rocky and I watched Ross pace across the floor. He was clearly excited about the brilliant idea he concocted. I've been racking my brain for a week since Milo gave me the ultimatum and if someone else has an idea I'm all ears.

"Ok Ross what's this solution," I asked resting my fender bass across me.

"Ok so Sean originally sent Josie to us for protection right?"

We nodded.

"So why can't we just explain that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll say she was a double agent and was sent into witness protection but the guy that was after us had been captured and now she's no longer in danger."

"Ok but what do we do about the bad guy being captured?"

"What do tou mean?"

"Ross we're celebrities we can't be going public with a crap story like that. The media will shoot it full of holes and we'll look like morons."

"Well shit. At least it's an idea we can work off of."

"Yeah sure. In the mean time let's finish the set list for our show in Portland this weekend," I suggested turing back to Rocky.

"Well I'm fucking trying," mumbled Ross walking out the studio.

I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"It will come together man," said Rocky, "just stay positive."

"Yeah sure. Maybe leaving for a show will help."

"For sure. New environment new perspective."

OoO Friday OoO

We just finished rehearsal at the arena and we're on our way back to the hotel stopping at Starbucks first. Ann has been texting and calling again saying things with her are complicated and once she has a moment to breathe I was first priority. She sounds completely exhausted but I'm just glad to hear her.

We're standing in the order line talking an our itinerary for tomorrow and Ratliff is nudging me.

"Dude what," I asked agitated.

"The guy at the pickup counter. He looks like Milo," Ratliff whispered discreetly pointing the guy out.

We all studied the guy and sure enough he looked like Milo at least from a profile view.

"Go up to him and see," suggested Rydel.

"I doubt it's him," I argued turning back towards the moving line.

I glanced back at the pickup counter and locked eyes with the guy. Surprise shot through both of us. It was Milo. He quickly tried to cover and act like he hadn't recognized me but I was already walking up to him.

"What the fuck," I snapped before realizing we were in a public place.

*ahem* "You guys are in Portland," I asked whispering.

"Shit," he sighed focusing on the floor for a moment.

I stood solid waiting for an explanation.

Milo finally focused on me again, "what is going to take to not have you go off on Ann?"

I was taken by surprise by his question, "I...I-I'm not going to go off on her. I just don't understand why I couldn't know where y'all were."

"Things here are tense. What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a concert tonight and tomorrow night."

"Oh."

"So can I see her?"

"Uh I...don't know if that would be good right now."

"Man please."

Silence fell between us and we were pushed out of the way by waiting customers. Milo looked conflicted and I was praying to whatever higher force I needed to to get him to say ok.

Milo shook his head incredulous, "she's going to shoot me you realize that don't you?"

"Maybe not," I said.

Milo chuckled, "yeah maybe. Ok where are y'all staying and when do you leave."

I gave him the address and said Sunday afternoon.

"Alright. I'll be there Sunday morning to take you to her ok?"

I felt myself break into a huge smile and I suddenly had the urge to hug the Italian jackass in front of me.

"Ok Blondie calm down. You hug me I'll deck you," Milo warned.

I laughed despite not knowing if he was serious or not. We settled for a hand shake instead and parted ways. I found the band sitting at a table across the way.

"You're smiling. That's a good sign," observed Rydel handing me my drink.

"Is it Sunday yet?"


	25. Chapter 25

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Geez what took so long," I asked Milo as he got into the SUV.

He handed me my Starbucks coffee and placed his in the console cup holder before turning his attention to me.

"Ugh employees are moving like snails today," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh ok," I said skeptically.

Milo backed out onto the street and headed back to the house.

"You ok," I asked after a few blocks of silence.

"Hmm? Oh yeah fine. Just some...handsy old lady grabbed my ass while waiting in line. Guess it's got me freaked out," he said laughing nervously.

"Oh poor baby," I teased, "what me to grab your ass too. Make you feel better?"

Milo rolled his eyes and smiled, "nah that's ok."

"As long as you're sure. Hate for you to have bad dreams of Ms. Jackson coming for you," I laughed.

"Ms. Jackson?"

"Seemed like a good old lady name."

We both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way home.

When we got back we were instantly pulled into the control room.

"Ma'am we've got the wolverine leader," said my tech guy Joe, "his name is Ashtoff Vadas. He's the heir to a wealthy family back in Hungary. Seems he overstepped his means of living here in the states and was cut off by his grandfather."

"So we're dealing with some jack off spoilt brat on a temper tantrum. That's just fucking fantastic. What about my doppelganger," I asked.

"Nothing yet ma'am," said Joe.

"A'right. Good start. *ahem* Well get me in contact with little Ashtoff's family. See how important he is abd send out a warning they're about to receive this brat in a pine box if he doesn't quit his shit."

"Yes Ms. Hagen. Right away."

I nodded in confirmation and left to my office down the hall with Milo and Logan whispering back and forth behind me.

"Don't make me stab you two," I said walking around my desk.

"What? Why would you do that," asked Milo.

"You're fucking conspiring something behind my back. Always concentrated on your phones, whispering any time I'm around, fucking asking me about Riker. What the fuck is up with you two?"

"Uh n-nothing," stuttered Milo.

"We're supposed to be an alliance here. Being able to trust one another with our lives not planning shit behind each other's back."

"You can trust us Lynnie," assured Logan, "what Milo and I are doing is nothing to be concerned about. Just silly guy stuff."

"The fuck it is! If you two have a problem with me or my position as boss then tell me damn it!"

"It's nothing like that," argued Milo.

"Then what is it? I'm not about to deal with anarchy in the house with everything else. I'm at my fucking breaking point," I confessed my voice breaking slightly.

"Hey don't...don't do that. There's no anarchy going on darling. We're here, side by side through this until the end. We know your stressed and well..."

Milo glanced and Logan, the two having a silent conversation.

"Well what," I urged.

"Well we were planning a...gift for you," confessed Milo nervously.

"A gift?"

"Well yeah," agreed Logan, "we know you hate gifts and all that so we were trying to surprise you."

I studied the two not at all convinced but not wanting to be distracted by it any longer I decided to let them think I believed their bogus story.

"Fine whatever," I sighed.

"Soo...how about that spoiled Hungarian," asked Milo attempting to change the subject.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Dude you have a problem," said Ratliff.

We were preparing for our set and I could hardly control my excitement for Sunday.

"What is that supposed to mean," I asked untangling my in ears.

"You're like a fucking addict. You're your happy lively self when Ann is close and a fucking miserable bastard when she's not," explained Ratliff.

"I haven't been that bad," I half heartedly argued.

"Psh liar," said Rocky, "we're lucky she said yes to marrying you or otherwise we'd have to search for a discreet rehab center for your ass."

I scoffed and flipped Rocky off. Rocky smirked and headed for the stage.

"I work with a bunch of assholes," I mumbled.

"Takes one to know one," Rocky hollered back.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"We have the Vadases online Ms. Hagen," said Joe stepping into my office.

I followed him down to the control room and stood in front of a massive communication screen. I was greeted by two decrepit souls in olden time clothes.

"*Mr. és Mrs. Vadas helló. Én Annika Hagen. Van egy probléma az unokája," I said.

"Ms. Hagen please. We speak English," said Mr. Vadas, "what havoc has Ashtoff wreaked now?"

*ahem* "Sir Ashtoff has taken it upon himself to try overthrowing my organization. He's already killed one of my men and two are in serious condition. Now he has upset a gunman out of my contacts and she has now gone rogue killing innocent Hungarians here in the states. With your permission I would like to neutralize him and send him back home."

"He comes home he dies here," said Vadas.

"With all due respect sir. If he stays here I'm going to kill him."

"Then so be it. We wash our hands of him," concluded Vadas disconnecting the call.

"Well then," I said turning towards my techs, "I tried. Get me that little rat's address and any other possible locations. You have 24 hours."

I left the control room to the armory in the basement and began assembling gear.

OoO (Saturday 8:00pm) OoO

"We have four addresses for Ashtoff and units at each location. Just waiting on a call," said Joe.

"A'right. Now the vigilante," I said.

"There's been five more random killing all same MO. No other intel on who she may be. She's a fucking phantom. Never leaves anything but death behind. In and out of the scene like smoke," informed Joe.

"Shit," I sighed, "this *cailín is good. Just...keep at it. Find something, anything."

"Yes ma'am."

Joe exited my office and Milo filed in after him.

"So darling. Any good news," Milo asked flopping in a chair.

"Shoo. We have locations on the rodent Vadas but no sightings yet," I explained.

"And your doppelganger anarchist?"

"Not a damn thing. She's becoming a real *pian i mo thóin."

"Got to admire her work though, no?"

"Psh yeah. That's the problem."

"She really is like you huh?"

I gave him a pointed look and my office phone began to ring.

"Aye," I said answering the phone, "aye...warehouse at 1430 N. Stark Street...aye ten minutes out. Hang back...aye bye."

I wrote down the address and glanced at Milo.

"Ready," I asked standing up.

"Fucking A."

OoO (Riker) OoO

"Alright guys. Ryland just finished his set. We have about ten minutes while they change out the stage," announced Ross bounding down the stairs to the green room.

"Showtime," said Rocky.

Ratliff was drumming on any and every surface he could reach. Rydel was off doing some girl prepping with our mom. Ross turned to our photographer to talk about last minute shots and I was sitting on the couch staring at the background picture I had set on my phone. Of course it was a picture of Josie and myself from 3 years ago.

The picture was great to me because I was able to catch Josie completely by surprise. She was sitting at a dinette table in one of the many hotels we stayed in and she was working on her computer. Josie was comfortable and vulnerable in a way. I caught her at the perfect moment or I should say Ryland caught her at the perfect moment. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

Ryland had come to our room to work on a lighting concept he had. Ryland and I had computers and notebooks sprawled out on the bed and Josie commandeered the table for her photo edits. A couple hours had passed of working and Ryland caught me staring at Josie.

I had never seen her like that before and it was captivating. Josie had her guard down showing her true self. Hair in a messy bun, clothed in a baggy jumper and yoga pants. Not an ounce of makeup (not that she needed it) and her glasses. She had one leg propped up in the cushioned roller chair pressed against her. She had her tablet pulled close staring at an image with a stylus tool between her teeth. Josie was oblivious to everything around her. The only thing that matter was making flawless art from her photos.

"Dude don't start drooling," whispered Ryland teasingly.

"Hmm," I said turning my attention back to him.

"You're staring."

"Yeah I know. I can't help it."

"Yeah never seen her so...normal."

"Normal?"

"I don't mean it bad. I'm just saying she is always so calculated, strategic. Military if you will. It's awesome and refreshing to see her like that."

I smiled, "the real Josie."

"Exactly. Hey go over to her I'll snag a pic."

I quietly stood from the bed and crept over to her. Trying hard not to disturb but I don't think it would've mattered with the intensity she put toward her work. I walked up behind her and draped my arms over her shoulder, nuzzling my face into the left side of her neck.

"Hey," I whispered gently.

Josie removed her stylus and turned slightly towards me, "hey yourself."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to tone down the halo effect going on with Ross's ass," she laughed slightly, "those stage lights were brutal on my low angles."

"Mm," I said kissing her neck softly.

"What do you want ornery?"

I caught a glimpse of Ryland in front of us with his phone poised.

"Oh just a picture," I answered looking towards Ryland.

"What," she asked smiling following my gaze.

"Gotcha," sang Ryland triumphantly.

"Seriously," exclaimed Josie in shock, "you decide to get a picture of me while I'm looking like a dosser?"

"A what," Ryland and I asked simultaneously.

"Ya'know a dosser, a lazy person, a-"

"Bum," offered Ryland.

"Aye a bum. That damn photo is going to look like a mugshot," Josie complained.

I walked over to Ryland and studied the picture with him. She looked amazing.

"You don't look like a bum," I argued. Ryland agreeing.

"Yeah whatever," grumbled Josie focusing back on her editing.

Ryland and I both laughed at her pouting.

"Send it to me please," I asked Ryland as we focused back on the lighting.

OoO (Present) OoO

I could feel someone standing over my shoulder and I glanced up to see Ryland smirking at me.

"What," I asked.

"I remember that picture," he said, "man Josie was so pissed at us."

"Ha yeah. She kept begging us to delete it."

"Then she swore revenge when we refused," Ryland laughed.

"Oh yeah. We would've looked horrible bald."

"Haha I didn't sleep for days after that, afraid she would clip me in my sleep."

I smiled down at the picture one last time before setting on the coffee table and heading towards the stage.

OoO OoO OoO

*Mr. és Mrs. Vadas helló. Én Annika Hagen. Van egy probléma az unokaja- Mr. and Mrs. Vadas hello. I'm Annika Hagen. There's a problem with your grandson.

*cailín- girl

*pian i mo thoin- pain in my ass


	26. Chapter 26

OoO (Josie) OoO

"I thought you said he was here," I growled slamming my hired gun, Luke, into the side of the SUV.

"H-he was," said Luke.

"Then where the fuck is he?"

"I-I."

"Don't...Just...just stay here and keep watch."

I shoved Luke into the vehicle one last time before storming off back to Milo waiting in solid black SUV nearby. I slammed the door shut and glared out the windshield.

*ahem* "Uh where to," asked Milo timidly.

"Call the other teams or Joe and get the addresses. Looks like we're hunting down Vadas," I said through clenched teeth.

Ten minutes later we were park two blocks down from a rundown apartment building scouting out an apartment window on the fourth floor. Light shown through a broken blind and two shadows passed by periodically. From our position neither figure seem to match Vadas.

"So what do you think," asked Milo.

*sigh* "Looks like a bust to me," I said.

"Yeah...me too. Next location?"

"Let's send one of the guys up to check."

Milo sent a text to the vehicle down the street and moments later one of my men stepped out and entered the building. We could tell when he reached the door because the shadows dispersed quickly. Moments passed and just shy of concerning my guy reappeared in the main doorway. He looked in our direction and gave his head a shake before climbing back into the car. 'Shit.' Milo pulled away from the curb in route to the next place.

"I'm going to kill this idiot twice for putting us on this fucking chase," I grumbled as I double checked my 9mm magazine.

Milo gave a bark of laughter, "whatever you feel is necessary darling."

I reluctantly smiled too, "ok maybe that's a little excessive."

"Just a little," Milo smirked gesturing with his hand.

Minutes later we rolled into a middle class neighborhood lined with average rowhouses. Each house was identical in structure but varied in color. Front yards were postage stamp and lacking vegetation from the seasonal change. We parked at least he edge of a salmon pink and lavender trim house. A silver Mercedes was parked in the single car drive.

"Someone should fire their decorator," voiced Milo grimacing at the train wreck paint job.

"Mhm," I agreed watching the house.

The shades were open in the front window and light poured out onto the yard.

"The Mercedes looks promising," said Milo.

"Sure does," I said texting the car parked across from the house.

They had perfect visual into the window. Seconds later my phone illuminated with a response.

"Looks like we have a green light. Car showed up about 30 minutes ago. Driver matches Vadas' description," I said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for my shoulder holster from the backseat and Milo's belt holster. We strapped on our sidearms and headed for the SUV across the road. I sided up to the passenger side and peered through the front window. Living room broke way to a small dining room with the kitchen connected. The back door was in view. The door opened and in walked Vadas. Most likely back from taking out the trash.

"A'right you two take the back and Milo and I take the front," I said.

All three men nodded and we strode over to the house. Milo and I hung back on the sidewalk waiting for the other two to get into position. When we saw their figures pass by the back window we moved in.

"Are you picking the lock or we kicking in the door," Milo asked whispering in my ear.

"I'll pick the lock. Less noticeable. Keep your eye on Vadas."

Seconds later I had the door unlocked. Milo signaled our guys with a countdown from 5. At the count of 1 we rushed in taking the dope by surprise.

"This is who's trying to take over," asked one of my men looking at Vadas incredulously, "it's just a kid."

Vadas is the poster child for spoiled brat. He's at the most 23 years old, pudgy poser in baggy pants and a sideways cap. All clothes were top of the line designer. Bulky pearl handled glock sticking out the waistband of his boxers. His shoes most likely cost more then the rent on his rowhouse.

"Yo dog who the fuck you think you are," Vadas asked.

"Well...dog. I'm the wrong person to be fucking with for one," I said stepping forward.

"Why does this cunt talk? I won't speak to cunts. They're place is gagged and on their knees," Vadas sneered.

Milo and the guys sucked in air.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't talk to cunts."

My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. You can call women many things but cunt goes too far. I threw my knife, impailing it in the wall next to Vadas' head. Knocking his hat off in the process. I stormed over to where Vadas sat on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table. Kicking his legs off I perched in front of him. Vadas went rigid and wide eyed. His breathing quickened drastically.

"You care to run that by me again," I asked.

"W-who a-are you," he stuttered.

"You've killed one of my men and injured others. I'm your ticket to a shallow grave punk."

"Y-you can't do that. M-my family will come after you."

"Ha. You think so?"

"M-my grandfather is a powerful man. He won't stand for this."

"You're not as golden as you think gom. Dear ol' grandad is washing his hands your slackard ass."

"Y-you don't know that."

"Oh but I do."

I opened my phone replayed the video clip from my call. Vadas slack jawed and the color drained from his face.

"You should feel honored," I said.

"W-why is that?"

"I've been in this business a long time muppet. Before I'd kill you and send your body parts to your family with no hesitation. At least this time I tried to warn them. Guess companion comes with age, go figure...So tell me Ashtoff," I said leaning forward to retrieve my knife, "which body part shall we send your mother?"

OoO (Riker) OoO

"That show was awesome," mused Ratliff.

It's about midnight and we just made our way off the stage. The high from the concert's adrenaline was permeating off of us. I stripped of my sweat soaked shirt and tossed it into a dirty clothes bag.

"I will never get tired of the rush," said Ross.

"We heading out for a midnight stroll back to the hotel," asked Rocky.

Everyone agreed and separated to change into dry clothes.

Twenty minutes later we were walking down the sidewalk. Our footsteps echoing between the buildings. Ross was busy snapping photos. Rocky was walking up behind everyone tripping them up as they walked. Rydel and Ellington were doing their couples thing and I wasn't sure what Ryland was up to. I updated the band Twitter account before checking for anything from Milo.

"So Riker," said Rocky draping an arm around my shoulders.

"What Rocky," I asked.

"When do you see your girl?"

"Milo said he'd be at the hotel in the morning."

"Does that mean you won't be flying back with us?"

"I have no idea. She doesn't even know I'm here. I haven't heard from her since Friday morning and never had a chance to tell her where we were."

"Ah. So there's a possibility she could throw your ass out for showing up huh?"

"Eh. Milo said she'd probably shoot him before that happened."

"Well...ok then."

"How come she's been so sketchy. I mean she's always been pretty sketchy but this seems extreme," said Ryland joining our conversation.

"I'm not sure honestly. Milo mentioned things being tense. Guess it still has to do with the whole car bomb thing."

"Whoa. Hey look at this," said Ross.

He was standing in front of a newspaper kiosk thing.

"Yeah they still make the paper Ross," teased Ratliff.

Ross rolled his eyes, "no shit. I was meaning the front page story on the paper smartass. Anyone have change?"

We all gathered around the metal box peering down at the glass display. The front page article was talking about an ongoing investigation of random acts of killings targeted towards the Hungarian population. The reporter quoted rumors of the killings being linked to co-leader of the local Irish mob Mac Tíre. Officials had pegged one Annika Hagen as a person of interest. I felt my heart constrict. 'The hell did she get into?' Ross scrounged up the change need to buy a paper from the others and opened the paper to the continuation for the article.

"Reports of a hostile turf war between Mac Tíre and an unknown group rumored to be of Hungarian affiliation surfaced earlier this month. Officials had been quietly monitoring the development until a mass murder of 20 Hungarians was discovered last week. An eye witness claimed seeing a female gunman matching Hagen's description fleeing the scene early Saturday morning. Police stated Hagen is merely a person of interest at this time and they're looking into other possible leads as well," relayed Ross.

Everyone was studying me. My head spun with the new information. My throat felt like I gargled sand.

"She's just a suspect. Innocent until proven guilty right," encouraged Rydel.

"Right. Besides we all know Ann is more than capable of being completely undetectable," added Ratliff.

"C'mon," said Rocky patting my back, "you'll get your answers tomorrow."

"Yeah...tomorrow," I mumbled following the others as we continued to the hotel.

OoO (6:00am) OoO

I was jolted awake by my phone blaring next to my ear. Blurry eyed and groggy and slapped at the phone cursing it's existence. On the last ring I managed to retrieve and answer it.

"Hello," I rasped out.

"Rise and shine Blondie," greeted Milo, "I'm in the lobby you have 10 minutes." *click*

I stared down at my phone confused until the haze of sleep dissipated and I remembered what I was doing this morning. I fell out of bed scrambling to get ready. I showered blindly pulled on clothes not even bother to check if they were on correctly. I grabbed my phone and scooped up my discarded chucks and ran towards the elevator in socks and undone jeans. I slammed the button with my elbow as I tried to button and zip my pants. When the doors opened I rushed in pushed the ground floor button and leaned against the wall trying to pull on my shoes.

By the time the elevator reached the bottom floor I was more or less dressed and publicly presentable. I glanced in the reflection of the door and grimaced. I looked like I dressed in the dark. Hair askewed, toothpaste crusted at the side of my mouth, t shirt on inside out and backwards. I quickly ran my hands over my hair and rubbed off the toothpaste. 'The shirt would have to wait.' The doors parted and Milo stood in front of my arms crossed and a smirk in place.

"Nice shirt. Fashion statement," he asked turning towards the front door.

"Yeah sure is," I answered following him, "would've helped if I had an idea of when you were showing up."

"Yeah sorry about that. I would've given you a heads up if I could've. When's your flight again?"

"Uh departure time is 4:30."

"Plenty of time to get you back. That is if I survive this."

Half an hour later we pulled into a neighborhood mixed with commercial and residential buildings. Milo pulled up to a driveway leading to an underground parking area of 10 story corporate building. Milo powered down the window and flashed a black fob at the key box. The security gate rolled up and we drove through. Parking in an empty spot next to a fleet of SUVs identical to Milo's positioned in front of an elevator. We exited the vehicle into the elevator. Milo pressed the 8th floor button abd the elevator began to ascend.

"Where the hell are we," I asked.

"We're at Mac Tíre," Milo answered as if it was blatantly obvious.

"But this is corporate building. Looks like it belongs to an insurance company."

Milo smiled slightly, "guess you're in for a surprise then. Josie isn't here yet so how about a quick tour?"

"Uh sure?"

The doors opened at the 6th floor but we stayed put. Milo pressed the first floor and the elevator traveled down.

"This. Obviously is a lobby," Milo said when the doors opened, "we have a small security center here sort of a rent-a-cop position and janitorial staff storage."

Milo nodded towards the security guard and pressed the 5th floor button.

"What about floors the other floors," I asked.

"Second floor is office space. Third is lounge and cafeteria area. Fourth is full gym," Milo said.

The doors opened and Milo stepped out. The whole floor looked like a tech nerds wet dream. Computers and control panels, guys positioned in front of monitors. Nothing on the screens looked remotely familiar. To our left was a hall leading off to a handful of offices. The right housed a massive conference room.

"This is our control room."

"Control room for what," I asked.

"For everything. Security to the building and our properties around town. Tracking on our shipments. Surveillance on our business dealings. Monitoring the buying and selling of products and scouting out competition. The office space on the second floor deals with all the legality paperwork, financial portfolios, insurance, stocks and accounting. Everything else business related is handled here."

Milo did a quick walk through talking to a couple men and returned back to the elevator. Milo once again pressed the 8th floor button.

"Floors 6 and 7 are efficiency apartments for our top men and our building maintenance man and his wife who doubles as the team's housekeeper."

We stepped out of the elevator and walked to the end of the hall.

"That door," he said pointing towards the door on our left, "is Josie's apartment. I'm across the hall. Logan is next door and the other apartment was supposed to be Declan's but is now Murphy's when he returns."

"Oh and the top floors?"

"The 9th floor is identical to this one. It's reserved for Connor's men and the top floor is his penthouse suite when he's in town."

"Wow," I answered trying to process all this.

"Yeah. And to think you haven't even seen the basement."

Milo walked over to Josie's door and opened it.

"W-what's in the basement?"

"Armory, shooting range and uh...holding cells."

"Holding cells?!"

"Uh yeah. For our not so cooperative clientele."

"O-oh."

We walked through the door into a small hallway foyer. The apartment was cool and dark. An antique wood sideboard was against the wall to our right. There were two silver trays on the sideboard. One designated for keys and the other seemed to be fir mail. Milo flipped the switch by the door and two side-by-side candlestick lamps mounted above the sideboard flickered on.

The foyer area was defined by a subtle arch and beyond the arch the living room opened directly in front of us. Kitchen and dining area to the right of the living room. Bedroom suite to the left. The apartment was surprisingly large. Josie had expensive furniture. It was an eclectic mix of antique and modern. Lots of wood and black leather.

Josie's new mob wardrobe coincided with the opulent decor. The apartment felt masculine, but more of cashmere sweater and denim than brute muscle. Most likely a power tactic to show her place of dominance.

The kitchen was gourmet and stainless steel. Milo walked to the refrigerator and I couldn't help but peek inside. Eggs, fat-free milk, four bottles of Guinness, a plastic container of rustic olives, and the usual condiments. Apples, limes, and cutie oranges in the crisper. Brie and cheddar in the dairy drawer. All jars and shelves were immaculate. Milo pulled a jug of tea out and placed it on the counter.

"Thirsty," he asked.

"Sure."

He began opening cupboard doors. Organic unsweetened granola, a jar of honey, an unopened box of crackers, green tea, a foil bag of coffee beans, and two foil packets of some kind of fish. No sugary cereal, no peanut butter, no salty chips.

"Yeesh," I said gawking at the shelves.

Milo glanced at me as he closed the door and opened the next set of cupboard doors.

"What," he asked grabbing two tumblers.

"How can she live off that stuff?"

Milo chuckled, "I have no idea. She eats healthy and so does everyone else. Only get to splurge on Thanksgiving."

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not."

Milo's phone chirped with a text.

*sigh* "I have to go downstairs. Just make yourself at home."

He drained his glass, rinsed it and placed it into the dishwasher before leaving.

'Don't do it. Don't invade her privacy.' I stood at the counter staring down at my glass trying to ignore my curiosity but it was no use. Before I knew it I was prowling through the living room to the bedroom area.

There was a small sitting room with a comfy, oversized chair and a large flat-screen tv tucked in the right corner. The bedroom opened off the sitting room. King-size bed, perfectly made. Four king pillows in shams, matching tan sheets trimmed with three narrow ribbons of dark brown piping. All looked to have been ironed. A lightweight teal down comforter encased in a dark brown duvet covered the bed. Brass lamps with dark brown shades on the side tables. Fabric on chairs and curtains were earth tones. Very subdued and classy. Didn't really feel like Josie.

In fact the whole place felt like a catalog. This was a great apartment, but there were no personal touches. No photographs on the walls or in frames on any of the tables. No books on the nightstand next to the bed.

The master bath and dressing room attached to the bedroom. I stepped into the bath and went momentarily breathless. The room smelled like her. Like the rest of the space, nothing was out of place. Towels were neatly stacked. Teal and brown, matching the bedding. Very plush, better than hotel quality. The thought of them gliding over a naked Josie brought heated attention to certain areas.

The double sink was soap scum-free and set into a granite countertop. Toiletries were displayed to the left. Straightener and small makeup case to the right. No tub, but there was a massive marble-and-glass walk-in shower. Black terry robe on a hook by the shower. There was an opening to the dressing room next to the shower. The dressing room was filled with clothes. A mix of work and casual. I didn't recognize any of these clothes. This Josie wasn't a part of my life. Guess this is Ann and not Josie. Everything was neatly hung or folded. No dirty clothes lying out. Everything perfectly pressed. Even with knowing a housekeeper was on staff I suspected her apartment would still be orderly and flawless. The lack of personal touches still bothered me. There were no signs of any kind of photography equipment. The was a wall safe in the dressing room but I seriously doubted it would contain anything other than weaponry.

I abandoned the bedroom and returned to the living room. I sunk into the comfy couch and picked up the remote for the television. Instantly becoming lost. 'Total space age.' I hadn't a clue what to do with all the buttons.

After thoroughly embarrassing myself attempting to figure out the remote I gave up and turned to the apps on my phone. Successfully occupying my time for a couple hours. I started to doze off when the apartment door burst open and voices carried down the hall.

OoO (Josie) OoO

"Another fucking shirt. Are you kidding me," I griped storming down the hall unbuttoning my vest and blouse.

"Aiming to keep Ellen busy," said Milo. "Psh yeah. You'd think we'd have found a cleaner persuasion technique."

"Heh yeah. Speaking of persuasion, what would it take to keep you from shooting me," asked Milo nervously.

"What? What are you talking about," I asked stopping to face Milo.

My back was to the couch and I was concentrated on unbuttoning my blouse.

*ahem* "Well..." hesitated Milo focusing on something behind me.

I turned around to see what he was fixed on and I was faced with hazel eyes and a timid smile.

"S-surprise," he greeted waving awkwardly.

I looked between him and Milo.

"How the fuck," I asked astonished.


	27. Chapter 27

OoO (Josie) OoO

"What is he doing here," I asked turning towards Milo.

"We ran into each other at Starbucks."

"He's Ms. Jackson?"

"Heh uh yeah."

"Ms. Jackson," Riker asked from behind us.

"Stay out if this," I snapped.

"Hey now. Don't take it out on him," defended Milo.

"You lied to me. You and Logan both," I yelled.

"It's was for your own good! And if you want to get technical, we didn't lie. Blondie here is your present. Guess I should've slapped a damn bow in him."

"You...there couldn't possibly be a worst time to have him here. Damn it Milo!"

"You n-"

"Hang on," butted in Riker, "before the meltdown and yelling begin. Does someone want to explain to me why you're covered in blood?"

We all glanced down at me clothes. My light gray suit vest and white silk blouse were slashed with blood splatter. My hands were stained red and I was sure I had blood on my face as well.

"It's not mine," I said as a way of explaining.

"Well duh. Who's blood is it," he asked.

"Not anyone you should concern yourself with. Just business."

"Just?!..just business? Are...a-are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"Your name is plastered all over the news. You're a suspect in a bunch of fucking murders! How can I not concern myself with it?!"

"Those murders are not me! Does that really sound like something I would do? And you," I said turning back to Milo, "how dare you bring him here!"

"I did it for your own good," Milo snapped back.

"My good, really? You did this for my good?! How is that?"

"You need Blondie here! You're so wrapped up in this whole mafia shit you don't know where the job ends and you begin. You need someone to anchor you down to something normal. Especially after what just happened downstairs!"

"Oh don't you dare try talking to me about normalcy Cross! You of all people know this life."

"Exactly why you need Riker."

I glared at Milo shaking with anger. I huffed out an angry breath and stormed out of the room to the shower. Walking into the master bath I caught my reflection in the mirror and froze. It was worse than I thought. I was head to toe stained dark red. My legs gave way and I gripped the counter as flashes of what I just done replayed in front of me.

OoO (Flashback) OoO

"So tell me Ashtoff, what body part should we send your mother?"

Vadas panicked and began searching for a way out.

"You y-you can't be serious," he squeaked.

"Do I look like someone with a sense of humor," I snapped.

Vadas shook his head frantically.

"What can I do? W-what do you want? There's has to be a price," he pleaded.

"Oh muppet this isn't a negotiation situation. You choose a body part that's it. There's no price here. You fucked with the wrong people."

I reached out and snagged his arm pulling him towards me and positioning my knife on his crotch line.

"No! No, no, no. Please there has to be something," Vadas cried.

I released him and sat back studying him. I stood from the coffee table peering over Vadas cowering into the couch. I slid my blade back into it's holder calculating my next move. Vadas seemed to assume I was leaving him unharmed. I smirked at his foolishness and socked him square in the nose. Vadas' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped back into the couch.

"Load him up and take him to one of our holding cells," I ordered stepping towards the front door.

"Aye," said my hires.

One walked out the front with Milo and I while the other locked the house and lugged Vadas out the back door. We loaded into our vehicles with Milo driving back to Mac Tíre and the other heading for the alley.

"Are tou giving Vadas a chance to live," asked Milo.

*sigh* "I honestly have no idea. I'm tired of this punk scalping our business but I'm more worried about the killings. I'm taking him in to see if he has any information on who she is and if these deaths tie together some how."

"Why don't we let the police handle this?"

"We get better results," I said simply.

I stared at the open text template on my phone, hesitating sending a message to Riker. 'What do I even say?'

"Have you talked to him," Milo asked catching me staring at my phone.

I quickly closed at locked my phone.

"Not for a couple of days."

"Bet you'll be glad once this is over and be with Blondie again huh?"

"Heh yeah. Sure will," I half heartedly agreed.

I peered out the window watching the scenery pass by until we pulled into the garage.

"Go on up and get some sleep," I said as we walked towards the elevator, "I'm going to work on some business and once Vadas is conscious maybe I'll have a better plan on what to do with him."

"Are you sure," asked Milo skeptically.

"Yeah, it's late you must be tired."

"Not as bad as you. When's the last time you actually slept?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly hadn't a clue what day it was much less when I slept last.

"I'm fine. Now go."

I shoved Milo towards the elevator as the other SUV pulled into it's spot. I walked towards the vehicle and watched my men drag Vadas out the back seat. His face was caked with blood and he was seemingly awake but not completely coherent.

"Any problems," I asked leading them over to an access elevator for the basement floor.

"No ma'am," they answered lugging Vadas into the space.

I pressed the down button and moments later we stepped off, turned left moving down a wide hallway. On the left side were four interrogation rooms and four holding cells barely a step above a common prison cell. Only differences being a true matress for the bed instead of the standard inch thick foam covered in plastic and personal shower. Granted the shower was barely bigger than a broom closet and the door only covered from the shoulders to the knees, but still an upgrade. The room still contained the metal commode with a tiny sink on top and toiletries cubby. The bed was mounted in the corner with a metal slab posing as a desk next to it and a metal stool bolted to the floor in front of the desk.

I walked down the end of the hall past a wall of windows on my right to a walk-in supply closet and grabbed a bundle of bedding, a stack of towels and a change of clothes for Vadas. I walked back to his cell to see Vadas sliced on the stool. I placed the towels and clothes on the desk in front of him and threw the bedding in place. Once set we tossed Vadas on the bed and left.

Walking back I called the control room to let them know a room was occupied and to notify me when our guest had awakened.

"Go enjoy yourselves," I said to my two employees as we stood in front of the elevator.

I turned around and stared out at our shooting range room. Except for the corner dedicated to our armory, the range room spanned the remainder of the basement. Sound and bullet proof walls spanning across allowing visual of who was occupying the stalls. I could a faint pop pop of rounds being shot and looked down the lane of stalls to see Logan set up with an arsenal of different firearms. I grabbed a pair of safety glasses and ear plugs from the armory before walking down to Logan's station.

Logan was working his way through a clip in a SIG Sauer 1911. Seven bullets pierced the center of the paper target down range. Logan adjusted his aim and sent the last bullet to the center of the target's forehead. Logan ejected the magazine and disassembled the pistol laying it out in front of him. He removed his ear plugs amd glanced over at me.

"Remind me to never piss you off," I joked flipping the switch to bring his battered target forward and removing my ear plugs.

Logan grinned, "ever want me to give you a lesson just let me know."

"Ha! Aye I'll keep that in mind. What are you doing down here?"

"Eh. Been awhile since I shot, thought maybe I'd give it a go."

"Ah. You're bored out of your skull here aren't you?"

"Gah so bored."

We both gave a bark of laughter to his confession.

"Then why are you still here," I asked.

Logan grabbed the brass collector and concentrated on collecting the used shells scattered on the floor. He glanced at me with an unsure expression.

"What is it," I asked gently.

I watched Logan's shoulders slump and he sighed heavily.

"Lynnie I'm worried about you," he said carefully.

"Why are you worried?"

"Look I don't want to start another fight with you."

"Whose fighting?"

"You...you've been different."

"Different how?"

"You're all about the job. When's the last time you took a photo? Do you even own a camera anymore?"

I hung my head, "no."

"I'm just worried I'm going to completely lose my Lynnie."

"You're not going to lose me love. Like or not you're stuck with me forever."

"Forever sounds pretty good."

"Yeah? Ok then no need to babysit me anymore. I'm sure the bar misses you. So go back."

"Only if you bring Riker here."

"Logan..."

"Nope. That's my offer. You bring Riker here or I'm staying."

We stood challenging one another until I finally caved.

"You're a real pain in the arse ya'know that right?"

Logan smiled mischievous, "so I've been told."

He collected the pistol and left over ammo wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided us out of the room.

An hour later I had Vadas shackled to one of the steel tables in an interrogation room.

"Tell me something worth your life," I said sitting across from Vadas.

"I'm not telling you shit," he snarled.

"You're really trying to act tough right now, seriously? Look at where you are *gimp. You're at the end of your pathetic rope and I'm holding the scissors...so to speak."

Vadas slumped further in his chair glowering at me.

"Such a punk," I laughed leaning back.

We sat in silence. Vadas trying to act hard and me trying to judge if this pudgy brat had any valuable information. An hour passed and I was getting annoyed. I cracked my knuckles and leaned forward.

"A'right asshole. Enough games, start talking or you're going to start bleeding," I warned.

"Fuck you. You broke my nose," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh boo fucking hoo. You shouldn't have called me a cunt huh? And honestly I did your ugly ass a favor," I quipped.

Vadas glared coldly his jaw set. I sighed annoyed and pushed back from the table.

"This is tiring boy," I said.

I walked around and stood behind him.

Vadas glanced back at me, "why should I tell you anything? You're going to kill me anyways."

"This was your idea. You wanted me to show you mercy. I'm giving you a chance to beg for your life. Tell me something that would make me reconsider hacking you up."

Vadas went silent once again and turned forward. My patience snapped. I grabbed the back of his neck and smashed his face into the table. A choked gurgle escaped his lips as blood pooled around his face.

"Fucking bitch," he cried out gripping his busted nose.

"That was your last warning."

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"Whose been killing the Hungarians?"

"I dont know."

I walked back around the room watching him closely.

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

I walked over to the mirrored glass and tapped. Seconds later Luke walked in pushing a cart holding a metal case.

"W-what's that," stuttered Vadas.

I calmly flipped the latches and opened the lid. Inside the case were various tools to inflict torture. I skimmed over the contents settling on a pair of knotted brass knuckles. I slipped them on and tested their fit. Luke pulled Vadas' chair away from the table and angled it parallel, cuffing Vadas' arms behind the chair. Luke took a couple steps back and waited for further instructions.

"Who is she," I asked again standing in front of Vadas.

"I don't know."

I swung a left fist connecting with his cheekbone. The flesh tore open and blood splatter out.

"How are these deaths connected to your group?"

"They're not."

A right hook to the ribs. A pained gasp followed.

"Why did you go after Mac Tíre? Why not another organization?"

"You're the enemy."

"Bullshit! We were allies to the Hungarians."

Vadas chuckled and shook his head, "you use to be. Connor screwed me over on our deal."

"What deal?"

"This is why I refuse to talk to cu- *ahem* bitches. You never know anything," he sneered leaning against his restraints.

I punched him in the face sending him back against his chair. Vadas began to laugh maniacally as he peered back at me. Blood dripped from his lip. A twisted smile broke his lips. His white teeth were tinged red.

"What's wrong Hagen? Don't like being clueless," he asked mocked concern oozing from every word.

"You're running out of time," I growled, "tell me the deal."

"No tell me exactly is your position here? Word is your Connor's right hand but how can that be if you knew nothing about this?"

I punched him in the ribs again earning another fit of choked laughter from Vadas. I punched him in the gut to silence him. I turned around and walked back over to my case returning the brass knuckles. I processed the new information and began piecing together the gray areas.

"Sonovabitch," I mumbled under my breath.

I've been played by Connor yet again. He left me to the guns while he screwed over clients in drugs and property. 'He better hope he never leaves the hospital because I'm going to kill him.'

"Make sure he doesn't die. I'll be back," I told Luke and I left to Connor's penthouse.

I stormed through his place beelining for his office. I powered on his laptop and searched for details on the shifty deal. An hour later I was shaking with anger. Sure enough Connor destroyed the alliance we had with the Hungarians. He had made a business transaction with Ashtoff Vadas.

For just under 3 million dollars Connor was to provide top of the line pure blow and a new popular drug called suboxone. Connor received payment and stiffed Vadas on his product. Vadas most likely took the loan from his grandfather promising profitable results and ended up losing all his grandfather's money. Judging by his grandfather's reaction to my call, it was easy to guess Vadas gave a bogus story for the money. Resulting in Vadas' cash flow to be severed and now Vadas was out for revenge. Now if only I could clue in the shooter. A scorned lover of Ashtoff? Connor maybe? Another client Connor stiffed? Or was this an elaborate scheme to push me out? If Connor thinks he can burn me and I'd just take it, he has another fucking thing coming.

I slammed his laptop shut and went back down to the basement. I stormed into the room. The door vibrating as it made contact with concrete wall. Both men jumped in surprise and watched me closely. I stood in front of the case debating on what tool to use when my eyes caught the shine from a pair of tin shears.

"Pick your favorite finger Vadas," I ordered.

"W-what," asked Vadas astonished.

I was in front of him. The table between us. I lurched out and gripped his right wrist bringing his fingers over the edge of the table. Vadas squirmed.

"I said pick. your. favorite. finger," I repeated slowly.

I hooked his ring finger behind the gaudy Mr. T bling ring between the blades of the shears, adding enough pressure to break skin. Vadas eyes grew to the size billiard balls.

"Choose or I will."

"No! Please! Look I'm sorry about earlier please don't take my finger!"

I glared down at Vadas and added more pressure. Vadas cried out and Luke shuffled from foot to foot watching in horrified awe.

"I bet mommy dearest would be plum beside herself to receive this ring. What do you think Vadas, with or without the finger still attached?"

I squeezed the handles again and blades cut deeper into his flesh.

"Ahh! Without! Please without! Without without without."

I studied the ring for a beat, "it looks better with the finger."

*snip*

OoO (Present) OoO

My whole body was trembling. My knuckles were white clutching the counter. I looked at my reflection one last time and my stomach betrayed me. I rushed to the commode and expelled what little contents remained. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, slipped out of my black heels and stepped into the shower clothes and all.

Eventually the water ran clear and I peeled off my soggy garments and proceeded with the whole lather and rinse cycle. I doned the black terry robe and numbly walked to my dressing room in search of clothes.

OoO OoO OoO

*gimp- idiot


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** This will be the last chapter of Ricochet in the Light. I will be moving on to the last installment of this small series, To the Grave- Burying Secrets. Thank you to everyone who have continued to read every chapter, even the horrible ones. To those who wrote reviews and messages, thank you they meant a lot. There's a small preview for the next part at the bottom. Enjoy and thanks again.

OoO (Riker) OoO

"What the hell is going on? Whose blood is all over her," I asked Milo after Josie stormed out of the room.

"She found the one responsible for Irwin's death."

"She beat him to death or what?"

"Extracted information out of him."

"Extracted information?"

"Yeah...look I told you things here were a mess."

"I think mess would be a little bit of an understatement. She's sprayed head to toe in some guy's blood."

"Yeah I'll give you that. At least it's not her blood right? Anyways a new problem has developed. So whatever you have to do to get through to her to bring back the old Josie, you better do it now because she's fixing to shut down tighter than Fort Knox and completely become merely a shell of the woman you once knew."

"She...isn't responsible for these murders right?"

"She's responsible for her fair share of deaths but these murders aren't her."

"What's going to happen now?"

Lips pressed in a tight line Milo looked down at his shoes shoulders shrugged and shaking his head.

"You're guess is as good as mine Blondie," he said glancing up.

He gave small sympathetic smile before he turned and left. I could hear the shower turn on behind me. I walked into the sitting room in master suite but hesitated moving further. 'Josie was livid with me being here, how the hell am I going to keep her old self in control?' I flopped down on the reading chair and listened to the water cascade.

15 minutes later I was still trying to figure out what to say or do when I heard the water stop and the shower door open. I was on my feet and heading towards her before I could stop myself. When I reached the doorway I caught a glimpse of her robe as she stepped into the dressing room.

"J-Josie?" I called out nervously.

Josie stopped in mid search for a beat before slightly shaking her head.

"Josie's dead," she answered cold and emotionless.

"Maybe to the world but not to me," I argued tentatively walking up behind her.

I reached out to place my hands on her shoulders when she whipped around. Her violet eyes were drained of their once bright demeanor. She gazed up at me with dead gray eyes not even a spark of life flashed in them.

"She's dead to everyone," Josie said again.

I shook my head in disbelief, "No y-."

"Go home Riker," she ordered.

Josie stepped away from me and concentrated on her clothes.

"No," I snapped back.

"Excuse me," she asked turning to glare at me.

"No," I said again storming over to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and crashed my lips to her.

Josie pushed away but I wasn't about to lose her again. I deepened the kiss pouring every bit of love I could into it. Josie's resistance quickly turned hungry. The hold she had on my shirt pushing originally pushing me away became a pull to have me closer.

We stumbled into a set of drawers making our way to the bed. We stumbled again in the doorway and I finally decided to pick her up. Josie yelped surprised locking her legs around my waist as we crashed against the bed. I lifted Josie further onto the bed while she worked at getting my shirt over my before pulling me to her once again. Once my shoes hit the floor everything else was a blur of passion.

OoO (Josie) OoO

Breathless and sweaty Riker and I collapsed onto the bed. Riker was smiling a goofy grin breathing heavily when he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart slow to normal. Riker was tracing lazy lines down my back relishing in the bliss.

"Wow," he gasped out.

I smiled against his chest and his kissed the top of my head. Our breathing being the only notice around us.

Riker shifted slightly before speaking. "What's going on," he asked peering down at me.

I rolled over on my stomach to look at him.

*sigh* "There's a female gunman matching my description out killing everything with even a hint of a Hungarian accent...or so it seems."

"Why the Hungarians? They don't seem like mafia to me," said Riker.

"Ugh that's the mess of it all. A golden spoon schmuck named Ashtoff Vadas made a deal with Connor. Connor stiffed him and Vadas got cut off from his rich family back home. When that happened Vadas got the bright idea to take over Mac Tíre."

"Is the gunman one of yours?"

"No. Besides wives married in and employees in our legitimate businesses I'm the only female apart this."

"Who is she?"

I shrugged, "no clue yet. Only thing she's keeping secret is her identity."

"Have you made a list of your enemies that would be able to match you description?"

"I haven't had time to make enemies being Annika."

"Well maybe she knows you as Josie."

"Maybe."

We were silent absorbing the possibility delaying the inevitable topic change.

*ahem* "Uhh w-whose blood were you wearing earlier," Riker finally asked.

"It's really not important," I dismissed smiling it off, "what we should be talking about is where these muscles came from."

I teased him by poking his well defined abs that were somewhat lacking just a month ago. Riker squirmed and laughed under my touch.

"Where did they come from love," I asked poking him again, earning another fit of laughter.

"St-stop," he chuckled grabbing my hands.

"Answer me."

"I've been working out some," he confessed keeping my hands trapped.

"But why?"

"Well why not?"

I studied him trying to figure out the true meaning. He never worried about definition before.

"Whatever," I finally said settling into his side, "when's your flight?"

*yawn* "Uh 4:30. But I was thinking about staying a few days."

"We'll talk about it."

"Mhm. I love you."

"I love you too."

Riker wrapped his arms around me and drifted off to sleep. I watched the minutes of the 10:00 o'clock hour tick by when I heard my phone go off from the night stand in front of me. I carefully reached across and retrieved my phone. There was a message from Joe saying they had a lead on my doppelganger problem.

'Doppelganger located two towns over. MO matching murder called in an hour ago.'

I replied back requesting directions and hotel arrangements for tonight. I silenced my phone and glanced at Riker. Guilt began to knot in my stomach. I was really going to hate myself for this, more than he was going to. Once Riker's breathing evened out and he was on the verge of snoring I quietly slipped from his embrace, draped the down cover over him and tip toed to my closet.

I pulled on a bra, panties and sock in preparation for something to wear when the sight of my old scuffed boots in the corner caught my eye. I smiled and grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans from the neglected bottom drawer of my dresser and a worn three-quarter sleeve red tee. Pulling on my clothes I turned my search for a duffle bag. I found a tattered tan bag folded away. I shook it out and looked around the room.

Careful not to wake Riker I blindly started pulling clothes from drawers and hangers shoving them haphazardly into the bag. I rushed over to my in-wall safe dialed the code and ripped opened the door. The top shelf held twin mini .45s boxes of ammo and a small compartment for important documents such as passport and legal papers.I shoved one pistol at the small of my back while the twin, bullets and documents went in with the clothes. I slid the passport into my back pocket and moved to the bottom shelf. Money stacked two bundles high occupied the bottom, totalling somewhere around $80,000. I tossed stacks of hundreds into the bag taking about a fourth of what was there.

I carried the bag into the bathroom and shoved in my essential toiletries into a side pocket. I zipped the bag and headed for the door. Gliding across the floor eyes locked on Riker's sleeping form pausing with the break in his breathing as he rolled onto his stomach I made my escape. I rushed through my apartment with the duffle slung over my shoulder, grabbing my leather jacket and keys as I fled through the door. The lump of guilt weighed heavier in my gut with each step I took away from Riker. I forced myself to ignore it and went to the fifth floor.

Joe was waiting for me in my office when I walked in.

"Whoa! What's with the bag? Looks like you're planning on being gone for awhile," Joe asked handing me a packet of the information I asked for.

"Yeah. Well you never know how long something like this will take," I answered back distracted.

"Yeah...right. Anything else?"

"No. No that's all t'anks Joe."

Joe backed out of my office and I turned my attention to the notepad laying on my desk. I rummaged through my drawers for a pen and set forth scribbling down a letter.

10 minutes later I had my letter jotted down and folded into an envelope. I addressed the envelope with just a name and flipped it around so the open flap faced me. I reached to pull the tab from the adhesive when the gleam from my ring hanging from my decorative pen holder stopped me. Riker hadn't even noticed I wasn't wearing it. I had taken it off before my time with Vadas downstairs. I put the envelope on the desk and focused on the small square of pale blue. Riker's vow echoed in my ears when I reached out for it. My eyes teared and my hands trembled as I slid the ring from the pen holder. I grabbed the envelope and stared at the circle in my palm for a few more minutes, willing the tears to dry before dropping the ring into the envelope. I pressed the seal in place before I could change my mind. The lump of guilt jumped to my throat. I struggled to breathe, the envelope suddenly felt like lead in my hands. I choked back the tears and headed for the door when Milo walked in.

"Hey An- what's going on," he asked concern flooding his features.

I blinked back the tears and tried to swallow down the lump.

"W-we have a lead on the shooter. I'm going after her," I choked out.

"That's great but what's with the duffle? Is she far away? Looks like you packed for a long trip."

"She's not too far but it could take awhile."

"Oh well I'll go with you then."

"No! No I need you to stay here. Run things while I'm gone."

"O-k? What's wrong? You and Riker fight or something?"

"Nothing's wrong. Oh and please make sure he catches his flight. He's upstairs."

"He's upstairs? Wh-,"

Milo's eyes fell on the envelope in my hand. He checked over me again and his body tensed.

"Josie what the hell is going on," he asked carefully.

"I'm fixing things," I answered calmly.

"No, you're running. Josie why? How can you?!"

"It doesn't matter. Just give this to him," I grumbled shoving the envelope into his hand and walking out.

Milo was on my heels to the elevator.

"Don't do this," he said behind me.

I pressed the down button and the door rolled open. I stepped in and pressed the garage floor but Milo stopped the doors from shutting.

"Why are you running?"

I ignored his question and shoved past him to the stairs instead.

"Would you answer me?!"

I flew down the flights of stairs with Milo chasing after me. I hit the garage floor and beelined for a silver Porsche 911 turbo parked in the corner. I beeped open the door and tossed the duffle into the passenger seat. I made a move to step into the driver's seat when Milo pulled me back.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"I can't do it! I can't ignore what I've done and completely give myself to him Milo! That man upstairs deserves the best woman out there. I'm a monster! Look at what I did to Vadas. No wife-to-be would do that! You seen the horror in his eyes when he saw me covered in blood. Nobody can love someone like me knowing what evils I've done. Riker needs me gone. If not for his sake then his family's.

"I never should've sent him those notes from Australia. He would've gotten over me and found someone he deserved but it's not to late now. I'm eliminating this shooter then I'm in the wind. It's what he needs. What we both need."

"Josie don't do this. Riker needs you. Hell i need you. You can't just take off again. Mourning you once was hard enough on him. This is surely to kill him. You can't leave like this. You're surrendering to a person and life that isn't you! Let us figure a way to eliminate this girl and get your life back! Don't. D-don't go Josie please," Milo begged with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip trembling, "we all love you. Don't leave us. This is not what anyone needs."

Tears streaked my face watching him break in front of me. I pulled Milo into my arms and held tight.

"I have to go," I whispered gently.

Milo's body shook with a sob and he hugged me tighter. I hugged him back just as tight before kissing his cheek and pulling away. I stepped into the car and avoided looking at him. The turbo roared to life and zipped out of the garage. Leaving Milo standing alone and leaving my heart with a rock star.

OoO (Riker) OoO

I woke sometime later to a deserted room. I pulled my clothes back on making sure my shirt was right this time and went in search of Josie. I just walked into the living room when Milo burst theough the door.

"Good your awake. We need to go," he said on his way to Josie's closet.

"Go? Go where," I asked following him. Milo stood hands on hips in the middle of the room shaking his head in disgust.

"What's wrong? Where's Josie," I asked taking in the ransacked room.

"Gone," Milo answered harshly turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Gone?" I scrambled to follow him.

Milo was halfway to the elevator before I even made it out Josie's apartment. We stepped into the elevator and Milo was instantly in my face.

"You were supposed to stop her, change her mind! Why did you let her go?!"

"Hey! I thought I did. We were supposed to talk everything out. Figure out what's going on and what to do next. How was I supposed to know she'd leave me passed out in her bed?!"

"Fine! Let's just go get her."

Milo rushed out the elevator to black Porsche Cayenne.

"Where?!"

OoO (Josie) OoO

Two hours later I had pulled into the hotel and checked into my room. I got out of the elevator on my floor and walked to my room. I slid the key card into the electric lock and stepped into the dark room. Once the door shut a lamp in the far corner clicked on. I dropped my bag and instantly had my gun drawn. I stepped to the middle of the room eyes locked on the figure hidden in shadows.

*ahem* "Dia duit deirfiúr."

Shock rattled me to the core. My body fell numb and the gun slipped from my grasp and toppled to the carpeted floor.

"C-c-Chl-..."

OoO ~ OoO

OoO OoO OoO

*Dia duit deirfiúr- Hello sister

Preview: To the Grave Burying Secrets

"C-c-Chl b-but how," I blubbered.

My knees gave way and I fell to the floor next to my pistol. The owner to the voice leaned forward and the cast from the light illuminated their face. Pale blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair peered out at me.

"The cuff. I want it back." *click click*


End file.
